Le dernier espoir
by Meria-Selene
Summary: Une force inconnue semble pousser nos héros à prendre certaines décisions. Est ce en rapport avec la mission de Narcissa qui dure depuis 20 ans ? Harry, Draco, Luna, Blaise et les autres vont se trouver plongés dans les légendes arthuriennes. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Le dernier espoir

**Auteur**: Meria-Selene

**Disclaimer**: Je précise (au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas) que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à J K Rowling !

**Genre**: YAOI (alors homophobe ou personnes n'aimant pas ce genre, il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur précédant ), Fantastique (bah oui, c'est Harry Potter), aventure (parce qu'il y aura une quête)

**Résumé général**:

**Contexte **: Après le tome 5, sauf que Sirius n'est pas mort, et Harry passe les vacances chez les Dursley (comme d'habitude)

**Personnages centraux **: Harry, Draco, Snape, Sirius, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Narcissa et Dumby + certains sortis de ma pauvre tête (mais que vous ne verrez pas dans ce chapitre donc je vois pas pourquoi j'en parle)

Prologue

En ce soir de Juillet, la demeure Malfoy était d'un calme apparent. Draco lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Mais cette quiétude apparente cachait bien des inquiétudes. En effet, le jeune homme était à présent en âge de servir le maître de son père. Il savait que l'intronisation auprès du mage noir le plus puissant du monde était un passage obligé pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il savait qu'il devait affronter cette épreuve depuis le retour officiel de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Qu'aurait il fait s'il avait pu choisir son destin. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Tous ceux qu'il côtoyait servaient le lord noir. Comment aurait il pu emprunter un chemin différent de toute façon ? Il était prêt. Prêt à suivre la voix que son père avait tracé pour lui. Mais si tout était si simple pourquoi se sentait-il donc envahi par une telle terreur et un tel doute ?

Le jeune homme soupira. A quoi bon penser à tout cela ? Il referma son livre et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un mur de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant passer le professeur le moins apprécié de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le sombre Severus Snape.

- Professeur ? Mais que fais te vous dans …

Il allait dire le mot bibliothèque mais trouvait cela un peu déplacé. Et bien que surpris, il ne pouvait se permettre de paraître désarmé devant le bras droit de son futur maitre.

Le professeur, drapé dans son habituelle cape noire, parsemée de tache de diverses potions offrit à son élève préféré un de ses si célèbres sourires.

- Draco, je te cherchais justement. L'heure approche.

Le jeune homme ne pu alors cacher le teint blafard que pris son visage. Ses yeux bleu prirent sans qu'il n'y peuve rien la couleur de l'orage et avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir il s'opposa à sa destiné, comme si quelqu'un le poussait dans cette décision.

- Jamais, jamais je ne le servirais, mon père oublie peut être la noblesse de son sang mais moi, je ne me mettrai pas à genoux devant un autre sorcier, si puissant soit il !

Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. L'effroi le paralysait de plus en plus.

Snape eu un mouvement de recul, son visage si impassible en temps normal s'anima. Ses yeux scrutèrent le jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

- La mort t'attend si tu choisi cette voix.

L'adolescent frémit. Il avait choisi. Snape s'approcha alors de lui et lui intima et rapprocha son visage vers le sien. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens et commença à lire son âme. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se laisser berner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser là, il était son parrain après tout et si Lucius ou Voldemort l'apprenait, Draco connaitrait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais, alors que Severus scrutait l'âme de Draco, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme aux longs cheveux d'or. Elle eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Snape et Draco. Mais bien vite son visage afficha une détermination inconnue à tous ceux qui la connaissaient.

- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils !

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à en découdre.

- Expelliarmus !

Elle se trouva désarmée. Tout le monde savait pourtant que Snape était l'un des meilleurs duellistes du monde, seul le mage noir et Dumbledore semblaient en mesure de le vaincre. Mrs Malfoy tomba alors à genoux.

- Ne prend pas mon bébé Snape, je t'en supplie, ne le force pas à devenir l'un des pantins de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Regarde ce que son père est devenu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ainsi, loin de toutes lois.

Les larmes coulaient à présent le long du beau visage de la mère de Draco. Celui-ci était étonné. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de beaucoup de sentiment maternel auprès de lui. Jamais elle ne lui avait manifesté son amour ainsi. Et là, risquant sa vie, elle le défendait contre son destin. Snape sembla hésiter quelques instants. Sa baguette était toujours levée et tous étaient suspendus au moindre mouvement qu'elle ferait, scellant ainsi leur destin dans la mort ou la rébellion.

- J'emmène ton fils à l'ordre du Phénix, Narcissa. Il me semble que tu ferais mieux de me suivre, si tu te fais interroger par Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, Tu seras certainement démasquée.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. L'ordre du phénix ? Cet ordre ridicule dirigé par Dumbledore et son élève le sacro saint Harry Potter ? Snape les côtoyaient ? Et sa mère aussi ?

Mrs Malfoy sembla tentée durant quelques instants mais son visage reprit bien vite une expression de détermination qui impressionna grandement son fils.

- Severus, je ne peux pas, ma mission n'est pas encore achevée. Je dois encore sauver un enfant.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur la pièce. Tous savaient qu'ils risquaient de ne jamais se revoir. Narcissa s'approcha alors de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien des années. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de son fils. Cette étreinte ramena à la surface de la mémoire de Draco une sensation bien éloignée. La sensation d'être en sécurité, dans les bras de sa mère.

- Nous allons devoir y aller.

Snape était ému mais s'ils se faisaient prendre, tout cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Un dernier baiser pour son fils et Narcissa se retrouva ligotée par Severus, ils espéraient tous que cela suffirait au moins à Lucius. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes transplanèrent, laissant ainsi celle qui venait une fois de plus de témoigner de son courage et de sa volonté d'accomplir jusqu'à la fin la mission que Dumbledore lui avait donné, bien des années plus tôt. Une mission pour laquelle elle avait donné toute sa vie.

***********

A des kilomètres de là, la nuit étendait son long manteau étoilé sur le ciel, la ville tout entière était assoupie, rêvant avec sérénité. L'été était doux et agréable, chacun remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir encore à faire à une sécheresse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger cette quiétude. Mais au 24 Priver Drive, un jeune garçon aux pupilles émeraude dressées vers les étoiles, ne partageait pas cette tranquillité. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle n'était qu'un masque derrière lequel une terrible guerre pouvait se déclarer d'un instant à l'autre. Peut être faisait elle des morts en ce moment même. Il ne supportait pas de rester là, sans savoir ce qui se passait, même si ce calvaire était presque finit. La guerre dormait mais plus pour très longtemps, elle risquait d'éclater à tout instant. Ce serait une de ces guerres si meurtrières que les élèves étudieraient plus tard dans les livres d'histoire. Une guerre dont il serait l'un des symboles, qu'il le veuille ou non. Harry Potter pensait. Il pensait à ce destin injuste qui avait voulu qu'il naisse en cette période trouble, qui avait voulu qu'il naisse et condamne de par de là même ses parents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir une vie comme les autres, entourés d'une véritable famille, car il se refusait à appeler les Dursley ainsi, de ses amis, avec pour plus gros soucis les examens de fin d'année ou la recherche d'une partenaire pour le bal d'Halloween.

- Ouh ouh

Lejeune garçon se releva du bord de la fenêtre où il avait élu domicile.

- Désolé Hedwige, mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, il ne va plus tarder. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que tu sois suivie.

- Ouh !

- Hedwige ! Je n'ai pas le choix, ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore ! Et puis ce n'est pas la mort !

- OUH !

La chouette tourna le dos au survivant.

- Et bien boude !

Il lui arrivait souvent de discuter ainsi avec elle. Il se sentait seul et lorsque l'on se sent seul, on parle à n'importe qui ou quoi. Mais il était sûr qu'elle le comprenait, comme lui savait décrypter ses intensions. Enfin, du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'allait plus tarder. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'allait pas passer l'été ici. Bientôt il serait de retour avec son parrain, dans cette maison si étrange et peu accueillante dont il avait hérité. Mais au moins, il serait entouré de ceux qu'il aime.

Minuit sonnait. Un crac synonyme de transplanage retenti. Un vieil homme, des lunettes en forme de lunes, une longue barbe blanche apparu. Harry se précipita vers lui, attrapant son sac au passage qu'il plaça sur son épaule, sa valise d'une main et la cage de la chouette de l'autre.

- Je suis prêt professeur.

Albus Dumbledore le regarda avec affection, un sourire amusé sur son visage bienveillant.

- Je vois que tu m'attendais avec impatience, mais tu as oublié quelque chose de très important !

Le visage du griffondor montra toute sa surprise, il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

- La question Harry ! Qu'elle est mon bonbon préféré ?

Le survivant soupira. Cette idée ridicule de questions code le fatiguait.

- Les caramels moldus. Et moi, quel est mon livre moldu préféré ?

- Les liaisons dangereuses de Laclos ! D'ailleurs quel drôle de choix Harry, j'ai feuilleté ce livre et je dois dire qu'il m'a révélé un trait de ta personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas. Quelle est donc cette fascination pour ce vicomte de Valmont ! C'est tout de même un sacré garnement. Enfin, j'imagine que cette fascination pour la perversité est due à l'adolescence.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? soupira Harry qui avait droit à cette tirade à chaque rencontre avec le professeur.

Le directeur le regarda avec amusement :

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas inutile. Après tout, prudence est mère de sûreté !

L'adolescent se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Le professeur lui saisit alors le bras et les deux sorciers transplanèrent alors qu'un oncle Vermont rouge écrevisse ouvrait la porte de la chambre en hurlant.

***********

Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard et son élève se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée secrète du manoir Black et alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un Snape tenant un Draco blême par l'épaule qui apparurent soudainement à la suite de leur propre transplanage.

_A suivre_

Je m'excuse encore auprès de ceux qui lisaient Changer de destin, non cette fic n'est pas oubliée et encore moins abandonnée, je vous promet la suite dans un avenir proche… J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 7. Quand à celle-ci, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avances donc elle ne devrait pas se retrouver sans suite pendant un an.

Alors sinon qu'en dites vous ?

Si vous voulez être très gentils avec moi, appuyez sur le petit bouton review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir et je réponds la plupart du temps

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : là où l'on fait le ménage, je sais cela n'a pas l'air très palpitant comme ça mais une grosse surprise à la fin, ainsi que de l'action !

Bon je vous laisse, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Tchao !


	2. Celui qui fuguait

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction ^^

Certain m'ont demandé à quelle fréquence je posterai, je vous offrirai un nouveau chapitre dans un intervalle de 15 jours maximum après le précédant. Celui-ci vient une semaine après le prologue, le prochain peut donc venir de demain (ne revez pas trop non plus, moi faut que je les écrive aussi, ça va plus vite à lire ^^) ou dans deux semaines.

**Merci aux reviewers : **gevauden, ugo, Datzetos, Rosie74, Sahada, Kageroprincesse, lili62100, et Jindri ^^ Cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de recevoir cette petite récompense pour les heures que l'on passe pour poster un chapitre ^^

_Précédemment__ : Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard et son élève se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée secrète du manoir Black et alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un Snape tenant un Draco blême par l'épaule qui apparurent soudainement à la suite de leur propre transplanage._

Chapitre 1 :

Celui qui fuguait

Quelques instants passèrent sans que personne ne réagisse. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Harry se saisit alors de sa baguette, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. En transplanant, il ne s'était pas attendu à se trouver face à ses deux pires ennemis, j'ai nommé Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy. Certes, Severus travaillait pour l'ordre, il savait donc qu'il risquait de le croiser mais Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que le serpentard pouvait bien faire ici ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps de ce défendre en attaquant en premier comme il l'avait prévu. Dumbledore s'avança vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Severus, je vois que votre filleul à décidé de nous rejoindre. Bienvenu Draco.

Il affichait un sourire chaleureux au jeune serpentard qui lui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Malfoy dans l'ordre ? C'était impossible, il avait toujours manifesté son attachement aux valeurs, si ont pouvait les appeler ainsi, de Voldemort. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège et encore une fois Dumbledore faisait confiance sans poser de question. Draco quand à lui, était en train de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de refuser de rejoindre Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, cela lui paraissait comme naturel, mais le problème était qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir vraiment choisi cette voie. Il s'était senti comme poussé vers ce choix.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner ici.

- Professeur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu comprendras plus tard.

Le survivant détestait ce genre de situation, il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait, mais n'osant pas contredire le directeur, il suivit, gardant un œil sur Malfoy.

Les quatre sorciers pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur et furent accueillis par une Mrs Black toujours si agréable. Après avoir été traités de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux dont certains qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. A cet instant, Harry subit une de ces attaques contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire. Un homme qui commençait à approcher doucement la quarantaine se précipita sur lui, et l'enlaça. Harry cru pendant quelques instants qu'il n'allait pas survivre et mourir étouffé contre le torse de cet homme. Il pensa même aux gros titres de la gazette du sorcier : HARRY POTTER MEURT ETOUFFE PAR SIRIUS BLACK : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès déclare ce dernier.

- Harry ! Cela fait plaisir de te revoir !

Le survivant réussit à se dégager un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi je heureux de te revoir Sirius.

Sirius avait toujours tendance à sauter sur les gens qu'il aimait de la même manière qu'il soit sous l'apparence de chien ou d'humain…

Ces retrouvailles étaient encore plus chaleureuses que d'habitude. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry avait cru pendant un bref instant l'avoir perdu. C'était durant l'attaque au ministère de la magie. Sirius combattait sa cousine Bellatrix dans un duel d'une rare violence quand il avait traversé un voile situé au milieu de la salle. Celle-ci avait triomphé, criant à la victoire. Ce voile était une porte vers le royaume des morts. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la salle avait résonné d'un grand « Aie ! » Sirius était ressorti de l'autre côté, sur les fesses bien sûr. Le combat s'était finalement soldé par un nul mais le point positif était que Fudge avait pu voir que l'animagus était du côté de Dumbledore et il avait été innocenté de tous les crimes qui lui étaient imputés. Plus tard, à l'infirmerie qui devenait vraiment le quartier général de l'ordre à Poudlard, on lui avait expliqué qu'une vieille croyance stipulait qu'une fois que l'on avait traversé ce voile, on ne pouvait plus revenir. Mais heureusement pour tous, ce n'était qu'une légende de vieilles sorcières auxquelles plus personne ne croirait désormais. (1)

- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Bien merci, cela fait plaisir de revenir ici !

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Devine qui sera ton prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son filleul de répondre, il prit la pause et cria, sautillant presque sur place :

- MOI !

Harry sourit à l'enthousiasme non dissimulé de son parrain. Le visage de Snape s'obscurci un peu plus.

- Je vais pouvoir vous apprendre à devenir animagus, ça va être trop cool !

Dumbledore toussota.

- Sirius je te rappelle que l'on en a déjà discuté et que cela ne fait pas vraiment parti du programme.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez en nommant cet incapable professeur !

Snape ronchonnait. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter d'être une fois de plus privé de ce poste qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, mais que cela soit cet énergumène qui le reçoive, il ne le digérait pas. De plus, cela signifiait qu'il devrait le côtoyer à Poudlard et cela finissait de le déprimer. Alors Sirius se plaça face à lui :

- Oh faut pas bouder Mr cheveux gras, un jour peut être qu'il te croira capable de faire ce cours, mais en attendant, je vais être ton collègue !

-Mon dieu…

Et c'est ainsi que Snape et Sirius commencèrent une de leur joute verbale habituelle au grand damne de leurs compagnons. C'est alors qu'Hermione, les Weasley au complet mis à part Percy, Remus et Tonks apparurent, sans doute attirés par le bruit. Voyant le combat qui menaçait d'éclater, Remus prit Sirius par le bras et l'éloigna de son ennemi juré, prétextant de vouloir lui montrer un joli os qu'il avait trouvé et ce malgré les hurlements de Sirius qui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un vrai chien et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Dans la confusion générale où tout le monde venait dire bonjour à Harry, La plupart des habitants mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Draco Malfoy était présent. Ce fut Ron qui se retournant vers ce nouvel arrivant qu'il désirait accueillir, le fit remarquer à tout le monde en poussant un hurlement qui donnait :

- MALFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que fait-il ici ?

Cela stoppa net ces retrouvailles un peu mouvementées.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans la salle de réunion mes enfants, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer ordonna Dumbledore sous le couvert d'un ton calme.

- Mais c'est MALFOY ! s'exclama de nouveau Ron

Alors Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée, il imita alors la pose assez ridicule de Ron et le montra du doigt d'un air dégouté :

- Mais c'est la belette !

- Bon cela suffit les enfants ! Tous dans la salle de réunion.

Le ton de Dumbledore ne laissait plus place à la moindre intervention et tous suivirent le chef de l'ordre, même si la plupart des adolescents marmonnaient qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Harry ne dit rien, mais il fut étonné d'être convié à cette dernière. L'année dernière encore, ils en étaient réduits à écouter ce qui se tramait grâce aux gadgets de Fred et Georges. Il ne voulu surtout pas se faire remarquer en posant à haute voix la question, mais lorsqu'il vit que Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de trouver cela banal, il comprit qu'ils avaient du en gagner le droit. Les négociations avec Mrs Weasley avaient du être des plus difficiles…

La salle avait tout juste été remise à neuf, une longue table en chêne massif siégeait au centre de la pièce, encadrée par une vingtaine de fauteuil de tissu rouge. Le directeur de Poudlard prit place au bout de la table et tous s'assirent. Au dessus de cette dernière siégeaient des armoiries inconnues à Harry. Les murs en pierre apparente avait été nettoyé et le parquet brillait comme jamais. La table était elle fournie de boissons diverses et de gourmandises. On se serait presque cru à un gouter d'anniversaire… Harry ayant certainement l'air un peu étonné par tant de changement, Hermione se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer cette révolution.

- J'ai proposé à Mrs Weasley de remettre la maison en état pendant les vacances, tant de crasse me rendait malade…

Ron assis aux côtés de la jeune fille ronchonna :

- Oui elle a eu l'idée du siècle, ma mère a été plus qu'emballé par cette idée et résultat on passe notre temps à récurer, on dit merci qui ? Merci Hermione.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne devait pas cesser d'en entendre parler. Cela se devinait à l'énervement sous-jacent qui pointant dans son regard. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle s'exprima :

- Une heure de nettoyage par jour imposée ce n'est pas la mort Ron.

Ce dernier commit alors une terrible erreur, il dit l'une de ces phrases que l'on regrette d'avoir prononcé juste en l'articulant :

- Mais c'est le travail des elfes de maison !

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard à ses mots, d'un ton sec elle lui répondit, mais ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle échangea avec lui de la soirée :

- Parce que tu crois que c'est un plaisir pour eux peut être ! Crétin !

Dumbledore s'assit donc en bout de table, à sa droite siégea Sirius qui juste après la dispute entre Ron et Hermione avait retenu l'attention de son filleul en lui racontant sa nouvelle vie de membre actif de l'ordre, puis Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur Delacour qui s'était fiancée avec Bill durant l'été et qui était ici en vacances avec sa petite sœur Gabrielle, Maugrey qui tranchait net avec la beauté de sa voisine et un jeune homme que Harry ne connaissait pas, à l'air grave ; à la gauche du directeur de Poudlard, en face de Sirius, se trouvait Snape, les deux hommes pouvaient donc se fusiller du regard à loisir, puis Draco, la tête basse, ne disant plus mot et ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard de l'un de ses ennemis de Poudlard, Tonks puis Remus, ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant les habitudes d'un vieux couple étaient déjà là, pour preuve en était la manière dont Tonks était en train de remettre bien le col de son compagnon, puis venaient Mrs et Mr Weasley qui surveillaient solidement Fred et Georges assis après eux qui semblaient être en train de comploter quelque chose, Hagrid complétait enfin le tableau. Seul Ginny et Gabrielle la petite sœur de Fleur était tenues à l'écart de la réunion et cela n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup leur plaire…

Une fois que tout le monde fut bien installé, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole :

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de raconter comment le jeune Malfoy a atterrit ici Severus.

Snape raconta comment Draco qu'il devait emmener auprès de Voldemort s'était opposé à lui, refusant de devenir l'un de ses serviteurs. La discussion tourna alors autour de Narcissa, personne ne savait qu'elle était en mission pour l'ordre et tous en furent bien étonnés.

- Ainsi donc je ne suis pas le seul Black dans l'ordre ! (2) dit Sirius avec un sourire, heureux de voir que sa famille n'était pas si proche de la magie noire qu'il le croyait.

En effet, la famille Black semblait avoir toujours tournée du côté de la magie noire, Tonks (3) et Sirius en étaient les seuls représentant dans l'ordre, même si les parents de la jeune fille notamment n'étaient pas devenus des mages noirs. Savoir que l'épouse Malfoy était elle aussi des leur les soulageait tout deux.

- Professeur, vous voulez donc dire que Narcissa Black est l'une de nos agents ? Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas fourni des informations. En tant que femme de l'un des membres les plus hauts placés des mangemorts, elle doit avoir accès à bien des choses qui auraient pu nous être utile ! s'exclama Maugrey, qui affichait un air assez étonné.

En effet, pour cet auror, la meilleure manière de combattre Voldemort avait toujours été d'emprisonner ses complices ou de les vaincre, ce qui était aussi rapide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mission de la jeune femme n'avait pas permis d'en compromettre d'autres. Son témoignage aurait pu en faire inculper quelques uns en plus pour lesquels le manque de preuve avait été salvateur. Si elle s'était exprimée lors des grands procès ayant suivis la chute du lord noir, son armée actuelle en aurait été certainement bien diminuée.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à faire ses révélations devant le fils de son espionne mais, poussé dans ses retranchements par les questions de ses compagnons, il n'avait plus le choix.

- Il y a environ 20 ans, alors qu'elle était en dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, Narcissa est venue me voir avec des informations d'une importance capitale. Je ne sais pas même pas où elle les avait déniché. Elle m'a apporté un vieux grimoire, contenant une prophétie, nous l'avons examiné tous les deux et nous nous sommes vite rendus compte qu'elle semblait être sur le point de s'appliquer. Ce livre détenait aussi la clé permettant de trouver une arme qui nous semblait la seule manière de vaincre Voldemort. Je lui ai donc proposé de devenir espionne au compte de l'ordre. Nous étions les seuls au courent, Severus a apprit bien plus tard qu'elle travaillait pour moi, sans toute fois connaître les termes de sa mission. Malheureusement, après que Voldemort ait été affaibli par Harry, nous avons compris que l'accomplissement de cette prophétie n'aurait pas lieu aussi vite que le l'avions cru. Narcissa a donc attendu, elle est devenue une agent en sommeil.

Draco écoutait, en silence, ainsi sa mère était à la solde de Dumbledore depuis bien avant sa naissance. Comment avait elle pu réussir à se tenir caché toutes ses années ? Et quelle était cette prophétie ? Harry quand à lui soupira d'entendre encore une fois ce mot. Pourquoi fallait-il que diverses prophéties le pourchassent. D'abord celle-ci sur sa naissance, puis celle-ci ! Si tout était prédit et si sûr ! Pourquoi l'ordre n'avait il pas été plus efficace !

- Peut être qu'elle est en mission pour vous, il n'empêche qu'elle est mariée à l'un des pires mangemorts !

Ron venait de s'exprimer pour la première fois lors d'une réunion. Novice en la matière, il ne savait pas encore que couper Dumbledore lors de ses explications n'était pas une idée très brillante. Un regard d'une froideur rare le foudroya alors et il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche de la réunion…

- Cela aussi faisait parti de sa mission.

Draco blêmit. Comment cela « Cela aussi faisait parti de sa mission ? » Elle n'avait donc jamais été honnête avec eux ? Était-il le fruit d'une couverture ? Dumbledore sembla déceler ce questionnement dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Ta mère t'aime Draco. C'est ton père qu'elle n'aime pas, pas toi. Il est vrai que tu ne faisais pas parti de nos plans, mais lorsque tu es né, Narcissa a semblé revivre, elle qui souffrait tant de vivre dans le milieu de son mari. Il ne …

- Arrêtez ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise si mes parents m'aiment ou non, cela n'a aucun intérêt et je ne vois donc pas pourquoi on en parle.

Dans les yeux du serpentard semblait avoir lieu un orage, la colère tournoyait en eux de manière transparente pour tous.

- Professeur, nous n'avons qu'une seule question à nous poser : Doit-on retourner chercher Narcissa ou non ? En nous laissant partir, elle a pris le risque de compromettre sa couverture. Elle est en danger, si Voldemort l'interroge, elle ne résistera pas longtemps.

Snape avait coupé court à la conversation, connaissant bien son filleul, il savait que ce dernier était sur le point d'exploser. Ce dernier ce souvint alors d'un détail qui pouvait avoir son importance.

- Mon père n'est pas au manoir, il est en mission pour Vous savez qui. Si nous devons la sortir de là c'est ce soir. En espérant qu'il n'est pas été informé de ma disparition…

- Aucun risque, ton intronisation n'était pas pour ce soir, je venais pour te préparer à cette dernière. Je pense que personne n'est pour l'instant au courent de ta disparition.

Un long silence songeur répondit au professeur de potions. Harry s'était presque amusé de cet échange, ils avaient mis leur plan en place en quelques secondes. Il avait beau les détester, il devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient des plus efficaces. Draco quant à lui n'osait plus respirer, le sort de sa mère semblait se jouer à cet instant. Certes, il lui en voulait de lui avoir menti, mais il n'était plus un enfant et il comprenait que certaines causes méritent de grands sacrifices. Après quelques instants, Dumbledore reprit la parole avec une pointe d'hésitation, il s'exprima :

- Allez la chercher serait trop dangereux pour elle comme pour ceux qui y seraient envoyés. De plus, cela fait 20 ans que Narcissa est en mission, elle est tout proche du but, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la faire échouer. Je suis désolé. ajouta t il en regardant Draco

Le sujet était clos, Dumbledore avait tranché. La réunion d'urgence s'acheva ainsi, alors que personne n'était vraiment satisfait du résultat.

L'heure étant des plus tardives, Snape et Dumbledore transplanèrent, les occupants de la maison se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Cette année, Harry ne partageait plus sa chambre avec Ron, les séances de ménage avaient permis de rendre disponibles de nouvelles pièces et tous pouvaient dormir seul.

Draco attendait. Quatre heures du matin sonnèrent. Il jugea alors qu'il était temps. Il se rhabilla en silence et sortit de la pièce, n'allumant pas la lumière afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Il avait pris sa décision, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant des heures, il ne changerait plus d'avis. Si Dumbledore semblait prêt à mettre en danger la vie de sa mère, ce n'était pas son cas. Il irait la chercher seul et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il avait beau ne pas être à Griffondor, il ne manquait pas de courage quand il le fallait. Il avançait lentement, essayant d'empêcher au maximum le plancher de craquer. Il était arrivé au bout du couloir, juste à côté de l'escalier quand il se cogna violemment à une personne qui tomba en arrière. Afin de limiter tout bruit, il la rattrapa, plaçant au passage sa main sur sa bouche. C'était un garçon… avec des lunettes… et un corps très mince… de taille moyenne… Il redressa la personne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit et lui fit signe de descendre. Il n'allait pas y échapper, il allait devoir se montrer convainquant s'il ne voulait pas que l'on l'empêche de courir au secours de sa mère. Le garçon le suivit en silence. Arrivé au rez de chaussé, la lumière s'échappant de l'âtre d'une cheminée confirma les soupçons de Draco. Il s'agissait d'Harry. Ce dernier se mis face à lui, les bras croisés sur le ventre et lui montra qu'il désirait une explication.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai du tomber sur toi ! Saint Potter en personne qui erre dans les couloirs du manoir à quatre heures du matin ! La poisse !

Mais le survivant ne répondit pas à la provocation, il se contenta de le questionner.

- Qu'est ce que toi tu fais tout habillé, prêt à partir à cette heure ?

- Toi aussi tu traines dans les couloirs tout habillé !

Les regards des deux adolescents s'affrontèrent. Draco hésita quelques instants, mais de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix. S'il n'avouait pas ses intentions, Harry donnerait certainement l'alarme, croyant à une trahison. D'une voix grave, montrant toute sa détermination, il s'expliqua en ces simples mots.

- Je vais chercher ma mère.

Les instants passèrent, Harry semblait réfléchir, Draco quand à lui guettait la moindre réaction du survivant. Il s'était attendu à des hurlements, à un « il faut suivre les ordres de Dumbledore » mais pour l'instant ce dernier restait silencieux. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main. S'il donnait le moindre signe d'opposition, Draco était prêt à l'immobiliser.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il s'était levé afin d'aller chercher son livre qu'il avait laissé en bas. Pris d'une crise d'insomnie, l'envie lui avait prise de le relire. Il n'avait en effet pas encore réussit à se décider à aller dormir, la preuve : il était encore tout habillé ! Que fallait-il faire ? Il comprenait la détermination de Malfoy, mais cette expédition nocturne n'était pas sans risque… Il ne pouvait y aller seul. D'un autre côté, l'accompagner serait risquer de tomber dans un piège de mangemorts. Harry allait le laisser partir seul, quand une douce force le fit changer d'avis. Sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien il s'entendit dire :

- Je viens.

Draco cru pendant quelques secondes avoir des hallucinations auditives. Mais le visage d'Harry montrait qu'il était bien décidé.

- Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Potter !

Le survivant souri, il venait de reprendre ses esprits, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, mais vu la douceur qui émanait de cette entité qui l'avait poussé vers un choix, elle ne pouvait être mauvaise. Suivant son instinct et ne trouvant pas la force de la combattre, il décida de suivre gentiment son conseil. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'est justement cette force qui avait intimé en Draco l'envie de se rebeller contre l'avis de son père et de ne pas devenir mangemort.

- Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience Malfoy ! Et puis, je suis bien meilleur duelliste que toi !

Cela ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout à Draco. S'ils échouaient, on lui reprocherait surement d'avoir attiré Potter dans un piège, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Ils devaient y aller.

- Comme tu veux, si t'as envie de me suivre, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, profitant du lourd sommeil de Mrs Black, s'ils la réveillaient, des hurlements signaleraient leur présence en bas et cela, ils devaient l'éviter à tout prix. C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'ils passèrent la porte, ils avaient réussit, personne ne les avait entendu, ils pouvaient donc partir tranquillement. Sur le seuil du manoir, ils se trouvèrent alors face aux jumeaux Weasley, qui revenaient de la rue avec des airs de comploteurs. Ces derniers eurent l'air aussi gênés que les fugueurs par cette rencontre.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne dorment jamais dans ce manoir ! pensa Draco.

Ces derniers semblèrent assez étonnés de trouver Harry et Draco tout habillés, sortant à cette heure si matinale du QG. Avant de subir un interrogatoire, Harry décida de tout expliquer.

- J'ai surpris Malfoy en train de se sauver pour aller secourir sa mère, j'ai décidé de l'y aidé et vous que faites vous à quatre heure du matin dans la rue.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent alors d'un sourire complice. Non, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, cela allait être grandiose et ils ne pouvaient tout compromettre en avouant leurs plans. Pas même à Harry, cela devait et resterait une surprise des plus… surprenantes.

- Les parents nous surveillent toute la journée alors on travaille à notre projet la nuit ! Mais comment vous allez y aller au manoir ?

Les deux plus jeune se regardèrent alors, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Ils étaient encore mineurs et ne savaient pas transplaner. Ils se sentirent alors très bête jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait une idée lumineuse :

- En magicobus !

Harry était fier de son idée. Mais Draco soupira.

- Tu veux que l'on prenne le magicobus ! Je te signale que l'on est en mission secrète là !

Et puis, il ne voulait surtout pas être vu dans cet engin. Un Malfoy dans le magicobus ! Quelle folie ! Il voulait bien faire des efforts et des sacrifices pour aider sa mère, mais pas à ce point.

- De quelle mission tu parles ? Tu as décidé tout seul de partir, aucun ordre ne t'a été donné ! Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ?

Les jumeaux les coupèrent alors de leur belle chamaillerie. Ils les trouvaient très amusant à se chamailler ainsi, comme lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard, mais s'ils partaient vraiment sauver la mère de Malfoy sans prévenir personne, mieux valait leur filer un coup de main. Surtout qu'eux avaient un moyen simple de s'y rendre. Et puis, ils pourraient ainsi faire enrager un peu plus leur mère…

- Vous voulez qu'on vous emmène en transplanant ?

Les deux fugueurs se regardèrent avec surprise, cela semblait être la seule solution, mais Harry avait quelques scrupules à les entrainer là dedans. Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait Mrs Weasley, que la mission soit un échec ou une réussite, ils subiraient sa colère.

- Je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout cela. Nous allons trouver un moyen.

Mais Fred n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire…

- On te doit bien cela Harry ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à toi que l'on a pu quitter l'école ! Tu nous as aidés à réaliser notre rêve. Nous pouvons bien prendre quelques risques en retour !

Harry hésita. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais le temps leur était compté. Si quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, leur mission serait définitivement impossible à mettre en œuvre. Draco quand à lui n'appréciait pas trop de se retrouver entouré de Griffondors. A l'origine, il devait partir seul et là ! Bon, il préférait que cela soit Fred et Georges que cette belette leur servant de petit frère, mais ils restaient des Weasley ! Mais la vie de sa mère étant en jeu, il ne devait pas faire son difficile.

- Très bien.

Les jumeaux posèrent alors leur main sur les épaules des plus jeunes et ils disparurent.

- Mais attendez ! Comment vous connaissez ma maison ?

Draco s'était posé cette question lors du transplanage. Pour transplaner sans portoloin, il faut avoir déjà visité les lieux et là, cela n'aurait pas du être le cas.

- On était venu faire quelques blagues ! lui apprirent les jumeaux d'un air complice.

Draco soupira, mais l'heure n'était justement plus aux blagues, ils devaient faire vite.

- Allons-y.

Mais Harry ne voyait pas cela ainsi. Les deux frères avaient déjà pris assez de risques comme cela.

- Fred et Georges, vous restez là.

Voyant que les jumeaux allaient protester, il précisa le fond de sa pensée.

- Mieux vaut être le moins possible dans le manoir, il faudra être discret, de plus, si cela tourne mal, vous seul pouvez transplaner…

Malfoy émit alors un soupire très audible et assez condescendant, encore une fois Potter voulait tout prendre en main, mais il ne savait pas tout et risquait de les trahir. Dans sa grande complaisance, il se décida tout de même à éclaircir la situation. Mais il jura qu'il aurait tout de même été plus tranquille seul.

- Bah justement Potter, il faut qu'ils viennent avec nous. Ici, cela ne marche pas comme à Poudlard, on ne peut pas transplaner pour entrer, mais on le peut pour sortir. Mon père a préféré se laisser l'occasion de fuir en cas de problème. Il ne faut surtout pas nous disperser. On y va tous.

- Très bien, on te suit Malfoy.

Harry était quelque peu vexé, mais le serpentard avait raison. Et puis après tout, cette erreur ne tirait pas sa source dans une mauvaise stratégie du survivant mais dans une méconnaissance du terrain.

Les quatre fugueurs se tenaient devant la grille du manoir, le parc était sombre, les ténèbres de la nuit s'y étendaient. La bâtisse ne laissait entrevoir aucune lueur, qui de part sa présence aurait pu témoigner d'une vie siégeant à l'intérieur. En cette nuit si mouvementé, le manoir était entouré d'une aura sombre, mettant les quatre aventuriers mal à l'aise. Ils traversèrent le parc en silence, n'osant pas échanger un seul mot. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape d'invisibilité : elle aurait pu leur être très utile dans cette escapade qui demandait une grande discrétion. Si leur présence se voyait détectée, ils risquaient leur vie et celle de Narcissa Malfoy. Draco lui avait du mal à réaliser qu'il traversait son parc, pour aller dans son manoir, pour sauver sa mère, accompagné de Potter et des deux Weasley. Encore, les Weasley, il pensait avoir compris la raison de leur présence. Ils aimaient franchir les limites imposés par leurs parents ou n'importe qui d'autre et les voyant tout deux dehors à cette heure si matinale, ils avaient du penser à la tête que feraient leur parents le lendemain, en apprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient du trouver cela drôle et décider de les accompagner juste pour cela. En effet, ce qu'ils partaient faire ne pouvait qu'être interdit. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas Potter. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué celui là ! Le saint Potter en présence dans le manoir Malfoy, si Voldemort l'apprenait, il en était finit des espoirs de victoire contre lui.

Arrivés près de la porte d'entrée principale, les adolescents s'arrêtèrent. Ils hésitaient à entrer par là. Ils optèrent finalement pour un chemin plus sûr, la porte de la cuisine où seuls les elfes de maison risquaient d'être présents à cette heure tardive. A cet instant, Draco prit la tête et les trois autres le suivirent. De couloirs en couloirs, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Narcissa, ils étaient sûrs que Lucius n'y serait pas. En effet, même s'il était déjà rentré, il ne s'y serait pas rendu, voilà des années que les Malfoy faisaient chambre à part. Draco poussa la porte de la chambre de sa mère, retenant son souffle. Celle-ci semblait dormir profondément, sa longue chevelure blonde lui tombait sur le visage avec une grâce insoupçonnable pour qui la voyait de jour, les cheveux tirés au maximum et emprisonné dans une barrette. Le jeune serpentard resta quelques instants, ému par cette vision de sa mère. Elle avait l'air si innocente. Il n'était plus un enfant et se sentait à présent obligé de la protéger.

- Mère ?

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Pourtant la jeune femme sembla doucement émerger de son rêve. Son fils s'approcha du lit, sa baguette illuminant d'une douce lueur son visage grâce au sort de Lumos qu'il venait de lancer.

- Mère ?

Narcissa ouvrit alors un œil, voyant son fils puis les trois autres formes devant la porte. Elle devina bien vite qu'il avait été pris d'une douce folie et était venu la chercher.

- Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ! Ton père est rentré, s'il vous trouve…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Mère, je suis avec Harry Potter et deux des fils Weasley, nous devons partir tout de suite, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Peu m'importe l'importance de votre mission, vous êtes en danger, et morte, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes abasourdie. Son fils et Potter ? Avec des Weasley en plus ? Rejoindre l'ordre ne pouvait l'avoir changé aussi vite. Il faudrait qu'elle entende comment ils avaient pu en arriver à cette situation. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Voyant que son fils ne cèderait pas, elle prit sa décision. Elle comptait de toute façon fuir le lendemain, mais à quelques heures près, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. En effet, Lucius ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la disparition de son fils mais lorsque cela serait le cas, il devinerait bien vite qu'elle avait été sa complice, de par le fait qu'elle ait passé des heures à lui dire que le choix de suivre ou non Voldemort appartenait à son fils. Mais, elle ne pouvait partir seule. Plus tôt dans la soirée, un jeune garçon était venu ici, après quelques discussions, il avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix. Sa présence ici le trahirait si elle partait. Elle se devait de l'emmener. Sa mission pourrait bien être achevée dans les locaux de l'ordre, elle avait appris ici tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Nous devons aller dans ta chambre Draco, il y a là bas quelqu'un qui souhaite rejoindre l'ordre, si nous ne l'emmenons pas, il est condamné.

Draco savait que toute discussion serait vaine, il connaissait bien sa mère et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait lui en faire démordre. Il consulta ses compagnons d'un regard et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas non plus leur genre d'abandonner quelqu'un en arrière.

- Allons-y.

Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, retenant leur souffle lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre de Lucius, ce dernier avait le sommeil très léger et le moindre bruit le ferait surgir de sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la dernière porte de la chambre de Draco où sa mère avait indiqué avoir caché le fuyard, suivi de prêt par Narcissa. Celle-ci s'approcha du lit, où un jeune homme dormait.

- Réveilles toi, nous partons.

Une tête brune émergea du lit, mais Draco et ses trois acolytes étaient trop occupés par le bruit qu'il entendait de la chambre de Lucius, signe de son réveil. L'ouverture de la porte et le petit grincement qu'elle avait émise semblait avoir suffit à le tirer de son sommeil.

- Narcissa ?

Le visage des fuyards blanchi. Mr Malfoy appelait sa femme, certainement pour savoir si elle était à l'origine de ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Narcissa attrapa une longue cape et la jeta sur le sixième protagoniste.

- Dépêche-toi !

- Mrs Malfoy nous devons y aller.

L'affolement guettait les membres de cette mission de sauvetage de fortune qui risquait de tourner mal à chaque instant. Le jeune inconnu mis alors sa cape, tout en sortant du lit. Fred et Gorges n'en attendirent pas plus et attrapèrent Harry et Draco par le bras. Ils transplanèrent enfin, le mangemort était dans le couloir et venait de les apercevoir. Narcissa et le jeune homme les suivirent de près.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du QG de l'ordre en courant par peur d'être suivis, ils se trouvèrent face à un Sirius en robe de chambre se faisant hurler dessus par un Snape qui lui était habillé normalement.

- C'est de la faute de ton filleul tout ça ! Ce n'est pas le genre de Draco de partir sans prévenir personne : c'est du Potter tout craché !

- Je pense plutôt que ton filleul à attiré mon filleul dans un piège, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites les serpentards, tous autant que vous êtes !

Leur arrivée assez bruyante rétablie le silence. Dumbledore siégeant entre les deux parrains qui étaient en train de se hurler dessus soupira alors.

- Les voilà, ils sont de retour.

IL avait l'air très soulagé de les voir, mais tout de même pas autant que Mrs Weasley qui surgissant de nulle part enlaça les jumeaux d'une telle manière que quiconque aurait été incapable de dire si elle tentait de les étouffer pour les punir ou si elle les serrait juste dans ses bras.

- Bonjour professeur.

Tous furent soufflés par le fait de voir Narcissa Malfoy dans l'entrée du manoir. Voilà donc ce que ces quatre fugueurs étaient partis faire au milieu de la nuit ! Ils étaient allés chercher la jeune femme alors que la réunion ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt avait décidé de ne pas agir. Mais cette désobéissance était le cadet des soucis de Dumbledore à cet instant.  
- Qui est ce genre homme qui vous accompagne ? Est-ce le dernier enfant ?

Narcissa soupira, plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait cru détenir une piste sérieuse afin de le ramener, mais elle avait vite vu qu'elle faisait fausse route, elle avait donc décidé de fuir, continuant ses recherches à l'abris et surtout près de son fils unique. Mais alors il était arrivé, épuisé, et elle avait décidé de l'aider. Cependant, le temps de discuter avec lui et l'heure s'était trouvé trop avancé. Elle avait alors préféré passer la nuit au manoir et fuir le lendemain matin. En effet, son mari risquait de rentrer au milieu de la nuit et il ne serait peut être pas seul, il venait souvent accompagner de ses lieutenants et de la chère sœur de Narcissa. S'ils la trouvaient, prête à se sauver, il ne réfléchirait pas et l'exécuterait. Attendre le petit jour s'était révélé plus sûr aux yeux de la jeune femme, tout était toujours beaucoup plus calme, et tout le monde dormait souvent encore, mais si elle avait su que son fils reviendrait la chercher, elle y aurait sans doute réfléchie à deux fois.

- Qui est ce donc ?

L'adolescent baissa alors la capuche de la cape qui le couvrait et révéla sa peau brune aux yeux de tous. Son regard noisette semblait assez craintif, ses lèvres étaient crispées. Il est vrai que se retrouver présenté à l'ordre seulement vêtu d'une cape et d'un caleçon après avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit y était pour beaucoup. Mais son supplice fut vite achevé :

- Blaise !

Draco s'approcha de lui fit une accolade. Dumbledore, lisant l'état de fatigue avancé dans lequel se trouvait les adolescents sur leur visage décida d'abréger cette souffrance.

- Montez dans vos chambre les enfants, allez dormir, vous en avez besoin. Mr Zabini, vous dormirez dans la chambre de votre ami pour cette nuit. Et je ne veux pas un bruit à l'étage et bien entendu hors de question de ressortir.

Le professeur avait dit cela avec le sourire, mais son regard était de glace, il avait vraiment eu peur pour ses protégés et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se relancent dans une telle mission.

Les fugueurs montèrent alors, après avoir embrassés Sirius et Mrs Weasley pour les griffondors et après avoir fait un signe de la main à Narcissa et Snape pour les serpentards. Les adolescents bénirent intérieurement leur professeur, ils tombaient tous de fatigue après cette journée des plus remplies. Draco et Blaise chuchotèrent tout de même un peu, afin de se raconter leurs péripéties mutuelles, mais une fois arrivés dans la chambre, ils se trouvèrent face à deux lits. Le deuxième venant d'être invoqué par Dumbledore. Alors, ils oublièrent tout bavardage et s'écroulèrent, tombant dans un profond sommeil. Le jeune Malfoy avait tout de même l'air bien soulagé de ne pas être le seul serpentard à vivre dans cette maison.

*********

En bas, Dumbledore, Sirius, Molly, Narcissa et Snape entamèrent une mini réunion. Après avoir entendus Narcissa, ils passèrent à ce qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience, le deuxième point de leur réunion : Quelle punition pour les quatre fugueurs ? Des sourires sadiques apparurent sur leur visage et ils commencèrent à débattre.

_A suivre_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira quelle punition horrible les adultes ont concocté aux adolescents, on verra Draco manquer de s'étouffer à cause de Harry et Sirius embêter Snape. _

_Quelle est donc cette mystérieuse force qui guide nos héros ? _

_Quelle punition attend nos héros ?_

_Quel est donc ce projet de Fred et Georges ?_

_Pourquoi Blaise a-t-il décidé de rejoindre l'ordre ? _

_Quelle est la mission de Narcissa ? _

Réponse de certaine de ces questions au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 : Celui qui faisait du shopping (le titre changera peut être)

Une petite review (oui oui je sais c'est pas beau de réclamer, mais les reviews sont la came des auteurs de fanfics !)

1 : oui j'avoue, j'ai souvent espéré que J K Rowling choisirait cette option plutôt que de laisser mourir Sirius (repense à cet instant, lorsqu'elle a lu les lignes de la mort de son perso chouchou) « s'en va pleurer »

2 : Je rappelle que Narcissa est la cousine de Sirius, sœur de Bellatrix

3 : Tonks est elle la fille d'Andromeda Black, sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix


	3. Celui qui se battait

Bonjour à tous ! Quelle joie de poster ce nouveau chapitre dans les temps ^^  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les choses se mettent petit à petit en place.

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers : Jindri, Sahada, Datzetos, Rosie74, Zaika et Akkai

Et ceux qui m'ont mis en fanfiction préférées ou story alert

Cela ne parait rien, mais cela me réchauffe toujours le cœur de voir que ce que j'écris intéresse tout de même quelques personnes ^^

**Date de postage** : Samedi 4 Avril 2009

**Résumer** :

_Où Sirius fera la joie d'Harry_

_Où les quatre fugueurs connaitront leur sentence_

_Où Harry et Draco auront un contact physique_

_

* * *

  
_

_Précédemment __: En bas, Dumbledore, Sirius, Molly, Narcissa et Snape entamèrent une mini réunion. Après avoir entendus Narcissa, ils passèrent à ce qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience, le deuxième point de leur réunion : Quelle punition pour les quatre fugueurs ? Des sourires sadiques apparurent sur leur visage et ils commencèrent à débattre._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Celui qui se battait

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil lui effleurant le visage. Il n'avait pas dormis plus de quatre heures et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'avait perturbé « sa nuit ». Il se souvenait juste d'avoir rêvé d'une forêt assez étrange et d'un cercle de pierre autour d'une roche fendue. Tout était très flou dans sa tête. Pourquoi se souvient-on toujours parfaitement des plus horribles cauchemars de nos nuits alors que nos rêves s'évaporent de bon matin ? Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, il nota ces quelques brides de son rêve sur un cahier, prévu à cet usage, posé juste à côté de son lit. Déjà alors qu'il écrivait quelques mots, ces derniers s'envolaient. Il nota donc juste : forêt bizarre, grosse roche fendue en deux, cercle de pierres. Il doutait que cela puisse bien prendre un sens un jour… Il se dépêcha ensuite de s'habiller, pris le vieux T-shirt de Dudley qu'il portait la veille, un vieux de jean de Dudley et sorti prendre son petit déjeuné. Il était 9 heures du matin et la plupart des habitants de la maison dormait encore. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Cette dernière avait aussi été rénovée et une douce odeur de pancakes chatouilla les narines du survivant. Il entra dans la pièce, prêt à se jeter goulument sur ce met qu'il adorait plus que tout. Une fois entré, il se stoppa net. Narcissa Malfoy aidée de Mrs Weasley préparait ces douceurs du matin qu'Harry aimait tant. Draco et Blaise, assis à côté buvait tranquillement leur café, comme si de rien n'était. Snape et Sirius, assis chacun d'un côté des jeunes garçons, certainement afin de ne pas avoir à se voir dès le matin, mangeaient avec appétit. Et là, alors que personne n'avait remarqué la présence du survivant, il se passa l'une de ces choses que l'on croit impossible :

- Narcissa, tes pancakes sont vraiment délicieux, tu es une très bonne cuisinière !

Snape venait de se montrer gentil avec quelqu'un pour la première fois en présence d'Harry. Narcissa Malfoy ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et Blaise Zabini ? Encore mal réveillé, le survivant se frotta la tête à la recherche d'une réponse. Soudainement, tout lui revînt : l'escapade de la veille, le fait qu'il soit parti aux côté de Malfoy se battre, le sauvetage de Narcissa et Blaise, la réaction de Dumbledore et surtout de la punition qui les attendait… Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de suivre Malfoy et d'entrainer Fred et Georges à sa suite ! Il allait le payer. En attendant, il avait faim et fit bientôt remarquer qu'il était dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour !

Sa voix était encore un peu endormie…

- Harry ! Café, chocolat au lait ou céréales ?

Mrs Weasley avait l'air d'être chargé du contenu des bols et Mrs Malfoy du contenu des assiettes. Molly devait certainement se sentir soulagée d'un poids, préparer tous les repas pour une quinzaine de personnes au moins à chaque repas ne devait pas être très reposant et ce malgré l'usage de magie…

- Café s'il vous plait.

Le survivant décida de briser cette ligne ridicule qu'avaient formée les personnes déjà présentes en ne s'asseyant que d'un côté de la table. Harry voyait très bien comment cela avait du se passer : Draco et Blaise avaient du arriver les premiers, ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre puis l'un des deux « adultes » s'était assis à côté d'eux et son rival n'avait pas voulu affronter le regard du premier arrivé et surtout ne pas voir sa tête et s'était assis de l'autre côté. La table pouvant contenir vingt personnes, ce petit jeu pouvait durer encore longtemps. Il s'assit donc en face de son parrain.

- Lu !

Sirius, Draco et Blaise le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, bien trop occupés par le contenu de leur assiette pour parler. Snape quand à lui fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du survivant.

- Harry, veux tu des pancakes ?

Narcissa Malfoy semblait épanouie. Elle était à mille lieux de la jeune femme stricte que le survivant avait croisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. S'il en voulait ? S'il voulait de ces pancakes ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Il hocha la tête. Vint ensuite un grand dilemme : qu'allait-il mettre dessus, beurre salé ? Confiture de myrtilles, de fraises ? Pate à tartiner ? Caramel ? Chocolat fondu ? Sucre ? (1)

La jeune femme le servi alors. Le pancakes fumait encore…

- Merci Mrs Malfoy.

Narcissa fronça alors les sourcilles. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix n'était pas du tout agressive, elle resta douce.

- Pourrais-tu m'appeler Mrs Black si cela ne te dérange pas, je ne souhaite pas entendre le nom de mon mari…. Ou alors appelle-moi Narcissa !

- Comme vous le voulez Mrs Black.

Harry ne se voyait tout de même pas appeler la mère de son rival de Poudlard par son prénom … Le survivant commença alors à dévorer son petit déjeuné. Sirius s'étira alors, un air satisfait sur le visage. Après douze pancakes, il semblait avoir enfin mangé à sa fin. Soudain, son visage changea d'expression. Il venait de se rappeler, que la veille, il avait oublié de demander quelque chose d'important au griffondor. D'un air un peu songeur, il s'adressa à son filleul, l'obligeant à ne plus avoir toute son attention sur son petit déjeuné.

- Harry, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Les quatre autres occupants de la table tournèrent leurs yeux sur l'animagus mais seul le survivant cessa de manger. Que pouvait-il donc bien-lui vouloir ? Il le fixa des yeux, d'un regard interrogatif. L'adulte sembla chercher ses mots durant quelques instants puis il se lança.

- Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé tous les droits d'un sorcier normal, je suis de nouveau le propriétaire officiel de ce manoir.

Il entama alors une pause. Personne ne voyait vraiment où il voulait en venir. Molly le regardait d'un air étonné et Severus haussa un sourcil. Où voulait-il donc en venir ? Qu'avait-il de si important à raconter cet ex chien errant ? Sirius stressait, cela se voyait facilement, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite il serait fixé. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était d'avoir ouvert sa bouche devant Snape, les moqueries risquaient de fuser si Harry refusait. Mais il aurait du réfléchir à cela avant de commencer à parler. Il devait se lancer, aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis ton parrain, et tes parents étant morts, j'aurai du avoir ta garde si je n'avais pas été accusé de leur crime. Maintenant que tout le monde connait la vérité, je peux te reprendre, je serai ton tuteur légal pour les années qu'il te reste avant ta majorité et surtout… tu pourrais vivre ici, avec moi.

L'animagus n'osa relever la tête, il avait peur d'affronter le regard de son filleul. Mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il du prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter le regard émeraude de celui qu'il considérait autant comme un fils que comme un petit frère, ou même un ami. Snape émit un rictus moqueur, Qui donc pourrait vouloir vivre avec cet adolescent éternel, ne connaissant pas même le sens du mot responsabilité. Mais ce qu'il vit alors faillir le faire vomir par l'abondance de guimauve qui s'était installée sur ce petit déjeuné. Harry ne répondait pas parce qu'il en était incapable. A ces mots, sa gorge s'était nouée, son pouls s'était accéléré. Il avait complètement oublié cette promesse que lui avait faite son parrain durant leur rencontre (2) n'osant même pas y rêver. Sans réfléchir il se leva. Sirius paniqua alors. Un refus, il se levait pour fuir, il sortit donc aussi de table. Quelques secondes plus tard, le survivant était dans ses bras, laissant échapper quelques larmes dans son cou.

- Bien sûr, ce serait la plus belle chose que tu puisses faire pour moi.

Personne, pas même Snape, n'osa gâcher cet évènement par un mot. Bon, il faut avouer que Snape allait le faire mais un regard glacial de sa seule amie, Narcissa le lui en empêcha. Ils étaient ainsi, tout aussi ému l'un que l'autre, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que quelques instants plus tard, un Dumbledore s'étant fait traité de tous les noms par la mère de Sirius entra dans la pièce. Il sembla se demander ce qui se passait. Molly le lui apprit en quelques mots. Il sourit, heureux pour ses deux protégés, mais il n'était pas là pour laisser Harry être heureux. Tard dans la nuit, les adultes s'étaient séparés, après avoir concocté une punition digne de l'infraction que Draco, Fred, Georges et Harry avaient commis.

- Je suis heureux pour vous les enfants, mais nous avons à faire. Molly, pourriez vous aller chercher les jumeaux, l'heure de la sentence est venue.

A cet instant, Draco releva la tête et Harry sortit de l'étreinte de son nouveau tuteur. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet air satisfait qu'affichait Dumbledore. Quelle punition avait il bien pu leur concocter ? Le survivant allait anticiper cette dernière en tentant de s'expliquer mais le directeur de Poudlard le coupa.

- Une réunion aura lieu ce soir, tous les membres importants de l'ordre y seront présents, vous nous raconterez tout à ce moment.

Blaise, qui ne comptait pas être pris à partie dans une éventuelle tentative de négociations, s'éclipsa, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'une douche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly redescendit, accompagnée d'un Fred et d'un Georges dormant littéralement debout. Ils affichaient sur leur visage un air assez effrayé…

- Très bien, maintenant que les quatre fugueurs de la veille sont rassemblés, vous allez pouvoir entendre à quelle sauce vous allez être mangé ! Nous avons décidé de vous punir par des travaux d'intérêt général : tous les matins, vous vous lèverez à 7h, prendrez votre petit déjeuné, vous habillerez et à 8h, vous devrez être présent dans la salle de réunion ou dans le couloir, Molly vous donnera alors vos instructions. Enfin, elle vous dira quelle pièce vous êtes chargés de restaurer et de nettoyer, par groupes de deux et sans aide extérieure. Vous n'arrêterez qu'à 18h. La soirée vous a été laissé libre. Cette punition est effective à partir d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry, dans deux semaines.

- Vous avez quinze minutes pour me retrouver dans la salle de réunion.

Les quatre compagnons de malheur soupirèrent. Draco et Harry montèrent, abordant l'air du condamné.

*********

Quinze minutes plus tard, les quatre adolescents étaient réunis, attendant de savoir quelle pièce ils auraient la dure tâche de rénover. Mrs Weasley se montra alors, balaie, seau d'eau, torchons et chiffons à la main, ainsi que des dizaines de produits entassés dans le seau. D'un air sadique elle leur annonça les groupes :

- Fred et Georges, vous êtes chargés du salon.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air soulagés d'être ensemble, ils pourraient au moins s'amuser pensèrent ils.

- Vous êtes ensemble car je ne vous fait pas confiance et je pourrai ainsi vous regardez à l'œuvre.

Elle leur donna le matériel nécessaire et ils se rendirent vers la salle qui serait leur lieu de travail pour l'instant. Puis ce fut au tour des deux ennemis de Poudlard.

- Vous deux, Dumbledore a jugé qu'il serait amusant de vous mettre dans le même groupe, il a pensé que cela donnerait à votre punition une dimension de torture mentale qui pourrait se révéler intéressante. Vous êtes chargés de la salle de réception. Je passerai vous voir une fois toutes les heures, au travail !

Les deux adolescents allaient sortir quand :

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes ! Aucune magie !

Un long soupir lui répondit, mais sous son regard courroucé, ils cédèrent. Ils la suivirent vers la salle de réception et se rendirent compte de l'ampleur de la tâche.

La salle devait faire une centaine de mètres de large et autant de long. De longs rideaux d'une couleur inidentifiable jonchaient tout un côté de la pièce. Ils plongeaient cet espace dans une pénombre glauque. Une partie de la salle semblait réservée à la danse. Cette dernière n'avait besoin que d'être nettoyée. Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout les adolescents était l'autre partie, une quinzaine de table y siégeait, et elle n'était pas débarrassée. Cela expliquait l'odeur immonde qui avait agressé le nez des deux ennemis. Une longue table poussée contre le mur était remplie de mets décomposés, assaillis par les mouches. Quinze ans que cette pièce n'avait pas servie et elle avait été laissée en état depuis la dernière réception. Sous le choc, Draco faillit défaillir, lui un Malfoy allait devoir jouer à l'elfe de maison. Ce n'était plus une punition mais de l'esclavagisme. Voyant que son compagnon n'osait réfléchir à quoi faire, Harry, plus habitué au ménage que lui, lui proposa un plan d'attaque.

- Je te propose par commencer à nettoyer les rideaux et les fenêtres.

- Je me charge des rideaux !

Draco pensait, à tord, que cela ne devait pas être ben difficile… Harry soupira devant tant d'innocence : des rideaux non lavés depuis quinze ans devraient assurément être changés. On pouvait d'ailleurs facilement voir qu'ils étaient dévorés par les mites.

- Pas la peine, nous ne pourrons les ravoir. Lavons plutôt les fenêtres, ensuite, nous verrons quoi faire.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider avec cette puanteur !

Harry réfléchi alors. Il n'osait le proposer, n'ayant lui-même aucune envie de le faire, mais cela semblait être le plus urgent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps avec cette odeur de pourriture autour d'eux.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, prend un chiffon et met le sur ton nez et ta bouche, nous allons débarrasser cette pièce de tous ces restes en décomposition.

Draco le regarda d'un air horrifié, non, il ne voulait vraiment pas affronter un peu plus cette ignominie.

- Fais le tout seul Potter !

- Tu veux que j'en parle à Dumbledore ?

Si cela se savait qu'il refusait de coopérer, il serait encore plus punis, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Avec colère, il prit l'un des chiffons du seau et se le mit autour du nez.

- Qu'est ce que l'on fait des assiettes et des plats ?

- On les met sur le côté, on demandera à Molly.

Armés chacun d'un sac poubelle et d'une brosse, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cauchemar. Harry s'arrêta cependant pour ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer. Afin d'accentuer d'aérer cette pièce qui en avait grand besoin, il arracha les rideaux et observa avec horreur que les fenêtres étaient aussi sombres qu'eux. Draco n'avançait pas, ne voulant en aucun cas devoir affronter cette épreuve plus longtemps qu'Harry. Ils repartirent tous deux vers les tables et commencèrent à les débarrasser. L'odeur était certes insupportable mais le plus horrible pour Draco fut d'affronter les habitants de ses plats : ces derniers étaient emplis d'insectes. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il poussa un hurlement qui du certainement réveiller tous les habitants de la bâtisse et tomba en arrière sous le regard moqueur du survivant.

- Alors Malfoy, on a peur des petites bêtes maintenant ?

Le serpentard en blêmit de rage, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y pouvait rien, il trouvait cela si dégoutant ! Comment Harry pouvait il s'approcher de ses horreurs comme si de rien n'était.

- Parce que toi ce sont tes copains à ce que je vois ! Cela ne m'étonne même pas…

Harry commença alors à s'énerver, et oui, il n'avait pas peur des insectes, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela, mais il trouvait ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu ! Cela ne l'étonnait pas d'un enfant gâté comme devait l'être Malfoy, il n'avait pas du en voir tous les jours.

- Bah oui, les cafards cela te connait, ce sont tes cousins éloignés.

Même Draco en avait conscience, ce n'était pas très intelligent de le provoquer comme cela, sans raison. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un et Potter étant à côté, il l'avait choisi. Mais Harry trouva vite le moyen de désamorcer la dispute qui s'annonçait, en effet, ils avaient du travail et devaient si mettre s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur punition soit rallongée.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux car il y en avait la où je dormais.

Il s'était attendu à ce que cela calme Malfoy mais au contraire, ce dernier se mit à se moquer.

- Ah oui, et tu dormais où ? Dans un vieux placard ? Laisse-moi rire.

Et il entama un long rire moqueur, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Ces mots n'avaient fait que raviver ces années passées chez les Dursley où il avait tant souffert. Il avait voulu empêcher toute dispute, essayer de considérer Malfoy comme un humain et non comme une insupportable fouine, mais c'était fini, à présent, il avait besoin de se défouler lui aussi. La colère l'avait envahi.

- Oui dans un placard ! Tout le monde n'a pas eu une enfance dorée comme la tienne ! Quand cesseras-tu de provoquer les gens ainsi ! Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père sale futur mangemort !

A ces mots, Malfoy trembla de rage et sans réfléchir se jeta sur le survivant. Il n'avait pas de baguettes ! Tant pis, il se battrait à la manière moldue. Harry n'en demandait pas tant, alors que le serpentard se jetait sur lui afin de le rouer de coups, il lui asséna son poing sur la figure, de toutes ses forces. La bagarre était lancée. Bientôt, ils se mirent à frapper de toutes leurs forces, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent le dessus. Ils n'entendaient, ne voyaient plus rien, tout ce qu'ils voulaient était faire le plus de mal possible à leur ennemi.

Soudain, chacun des deux se senti soulevé et écarté, enfermé dans des bras plus puissants, ne pouvant bientôt plus s'atteindre, ils reçurent ensuite chacun une bonne claque de la personne les ayant emprisonné. Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent.

Sirius et Snape avaient été chargé d'aller voir d'où venaient les hurlements que l'on pouvait entendre à travers toute la maison. En s'approchant ils avaient vite compris et sans réfléchir s'étaient chacun emparés de l'un des combattants.

- Harry James Potter ! Que signifie cela ?

Il était rare de voir un Sirius en colère. Le survivant le voyait ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce dernier expliqua alors la raison de leur bagarre.

- Il m'a traité de cafard !

Mais Draco argumenta à son tour :

- Il s'est moqué de moi parce que j'ai peur des insectes.

Un long silence leur répondit. Une bagarre d'une telle violence avait éclaté à cause de tels faits ? Ce n'était pas possible. Devant l'absurdité de la situation, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Severus qui pourtant n'en avait pas l'habitude ne pu se retenir bien plus longtemps et le suivit. Les deux adolescents se vexèrent alors. Il est vrai que le motif de leur bagarre était futile, mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve une raison pour se taper dessus. Peu à peu, les deux parrains relâchèrent la pression sur leurs prisonniers. Harry hésita : devait-il se jeter sur Malfoy ou rire de la situation. Il ne savait pas trop mais peu à peu il se laissa entraîner par les adultes, enfin, Draco les suivit.

Ils restèrent ainsi, riant tous les quatre de la bêtise des deux plus jeunes. Jusqu'à ce que Snape, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits remarque un détail qui lui coupa toute envie de se réjouir. Le sang coulait le long de la joue du survivant et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

- Potter ! Qu'avez-vous au visage.

Soudainement inquiet, Sirius tourna son filleul afin de l'examiner. Le sang coulait abondamment sur la joue blanche du survivant, continuant ensuite le long de son cou. La source en était son arcade sourcilière qui s'emblait ouverte.

- Infirmerie ! Tous les deux à l'infirmerie !

*********

Une infirmerie avait été installée dans un des boudoirs du manoir. Depuis trois heures, Harry et Draco étaient allongés ici, avec ordre de se reposer et de se calmer. Le survivant était le premier à avoir été soigné, recousu d'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière avait de plus remarqué divers bleus et avait mis un baume réparateur sur les zones touchées. Harry devait rester sans bouger le temps qu'il soigne les blessures internes. Draco quand à lui avait un œil au beurre noir et une cotte fêlée. Sirius et Snape avaient pour une fois été d'accord en apprenant cela, les deux adolescents devaient rester ici à attendre que les soins agissent mais ils ne reçurent pas le droit d'avoir des visites. Mais ce qui faisait le plus rougir les deux étudiants était les mots qu'avaient prononcé Snape en sortant :

- Au moins, nous allons pouvoir rire ce soir à la réunion quand vous apprendrez à tout le monde comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cet état.

Depuis, les deux punis n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, se maudissant pour cette bagarre. Harry s'en voulait énormément, il savait que Malfoy recherchait le conflit, il n'aurait pas du se laisser emporter ainsi. Et puis, il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence pesant. De plus, cela ne devait pas être très facile pour le serpentard de se trouver entouré de tous ses anciens ennemis. Il y avait bien réfléchi et il devait s'excuser.

- Malfoy ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement. Cela ne suffit pas à Harry pour se décourager.

- Je m'excuse.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Je n'aurai pas du me moquer de toi et puis surtout, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père.

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Pourquoi Potter semblait il vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre ? Quelle mouche pouvait donc bien le piquer ? Comment allaient ils s'amuser s'ils ne se cherchaient plus continuellement (4) Il décida alors de se montrer gentil, juste pour voir.

- Excuses acceptées, par contre, je ne regrette en rien ce que je t'ai dit.

Oui bon, ce n'était peut être pas très gentil, mais bon, il restait Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer doux et compréhensif. Le rire de Potter lui répondit.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Draco ne savait s'il devait se mettre en colère ou le suivre dans son éclat de rire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de le suivre. Deux éclats de rire avec Potter dans la même journée : il devait être malade. Severus lui pensa plutôt que le cerveau devait avoir été touché quand il les trouva ainsi, un quand d'heure plus tard, se tenant les côtes et les yeux emplis de larmes de par leur rire interminable. Mal à l'aise, il décida de casser l'ambiance :

- La réunion a été avancée, cela va être à notre tour de rire un peu.

Les adolescents se calmèrent alors et suivirent leur maitre de potions vers la salle de réunion.

*********

C'est devant un ordre du phénix au grand complet qu'Harry et Draco apparurent. Les mêmes que la veille était présent avec en plus Narcissa et McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous tournèrent les yeux vers eux et s'interrogèrent devant leurs blessures mutuelles. Qu'avait il bien pu leur arriver ? Il y avait bien entendu des rumeurs, certains racontaient qu'ils étaient sortis en cachette la veille et que c'était eux qui avaient ramené Narcissa et Blaise Zabini. Mais pour la plupart, ce scénario était totalement invraisemblable, car il aurait signifié qu'Harry et Draco se seraient alliés. Les seules personnes étant vraiment au courent de ce qui c'était déroulé la veille étaient les principaux intéressés, ainsi que les adultes ayant assistés à la réunion nocturne. L'heure était à présent venue de tout raconter aux autres membres de l'ordre. Le cœur du survivant se serra, comment Ron et Hermione allaient ils réagir à cette alliance inattendue qu'il avait conclue la veille avec le serpentard ? Dumbledore devança alors toute question. Il devait tout d'abord rassurer tout le monde sur les petites blessures des deux adolescents.

- Pourriez-vous, Harry et Draco, nous expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ainsi.

Un silence ennuyé lui répondit. Le survivant hésitait à tout raconter, c'était tellement ridicule. Une bagarre à la manière moldue : il n'y a pas de plus grande honte pour un sorcier que de régler des différents à coups de poings. Il allait tout de même tout expliquer, leur dire toute la vérité, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Mais Malfoy avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question et en bon serpentard, il donna sa version, version assez étonnante que le survivant découvrit au même rythme que les autres, mais personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il mentait. En effet, son regard était franc et sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il semblait sûr de lui.

- Potter et moi n'avions pas envie de faire le ménage, nous avons donc cherché une occupation qui nous permette d'échapper au plus vite à cette corvée. Potter a alors eu une idée, il m'a proposé de nous battre comme des moldus afin de nous blesser mutuellement et de devoir se faire soigner. J'ai trouvé son plan assez ridicule, mais je m'ennuyais et j'ai donc accepté. Quand Mr Black et le professeur Snape sont apparus, nous venions de trouver une excuse au cas où l'on nous demanderait pourquoi on se battait.

Un long silence consterné s'en suivi. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à croire que ces deux là avaient pu s'allier deux jours de suite d'eux même. Harry quand à lui admira légèrement son compagnon pour ce mensonge, même s'il lui mettait tout sur le dos, c'était efficace, ils avaient échappé aux moqueries des membres de l'ordre, c'était même plutôt eux qui se sentaient bernés et quelque peu ridicule. En fait, avoir un serpentard à ses côtés pouvait se révéler utile… Si Harry avait du mentir, cela se serait vu tout de suite, il aurait rougi et aurait buté sur les mots. Mais Malfoy semblait avoir un don pour le mensonge(3). Dumbledore décida de couper court à cette explication qui mettait beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise.

- Cela passe pour cette fois les enfants, mais demain vous n'y couperez pas, ce sera ménage obligatoire, même si vous perdez un bras ou que vous tombez dans le coma.

A l'autre bout de la table, Fred et Georges firent un signe de victoire aux deux arrivants, signe qu'ils respectaient la manière dont les punis avaient réussi à détourner leur corvée, au moins pour une journée…

Hermione, assise à la même place que la veille, prit alors la parole. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry et Draco avaient bien pu faire pour être ainsi punis. Elle commençait à croire que les rumeurs disaient vrai. Ron lui avait maintenu que c'était impossible durant toute la journée, mais elle commençait à douter.

- Pourquoi sont-ils punis tous les quatre, professeur ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? Que font ici Mrs … Black et Zabini ?

La jeune fille semblait avoir eu à faire à la même remarque qu'Harry durant son petit déjeuné, elle avait hésité mais avait réussi à ne pas laisser échapper le nom que la jeune femme ne voulait plus entendre. D'un signe de la main, le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux quatre fugueurs de raconter chacun leur version de l'escapade de la veille.

Harry et Draco racontèrent alors comment ils avaient quitté la maison en douce, leur aventure fut narrée par les divers protagonistes, jusqu'au pauvre Blaise qui ne pu que signaler que l'on l'avait réveillé et qu'ils avaient transplané puis qu'on l'avait envoyé dormir. Au fur et à mesure que la narration avançait, les membres ouvraient de grands yeux. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à voir de leur vivant une alliance Potter-Malfoy. Le visage de Ron s'approchait de plus en plus de la jolie couleur qu'ont les écrevisses.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Personne ne savait trop par où commencer. Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens sur les faits qui s'étaient déroulés durant cette nuit. Mais Ron finit par laisser éclater la question qui lui rongeait la tête, cela sembla diminuer la pression qu'il subissait. Il était si rouge qu'il semblait sur le point d'éclater.

- Mais Harry pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ? Cela aurait pu être un piège !

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley s'était levé, hurlant sa question. Le survivant ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il nota tout d'abord que l'état d'énervement de son ami ne signalait rien de bon. Il allait en entendre parler. Heureusement, Hermione, assise entre eux deux, força Ron à se rassoir. Peut être allait elle le soutenir ? Mais pour l'instant, il devait réussir à expliquer cela. Il réfléchit, voyant que tout le monde se posait la même question. Il ne souvenait pas trop ce qui l'avait conduit à le suivre. Juste d'une drôle d'impression. Hésitant, il décida tout de même d'en faire part les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais peut être que l'un d'entre eux le saurait.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi en fait, c'est comme si ce choix s'était imposé à moi. Je ne me souviens même plus avoir accepté…

- TU ETAIS SOUS IMPERIUM !

Ron s'était levé affolé. Il soupçonnait bien sûr Draco d'en être à l'origine. Enfin les choses rentraient dans l'ordre : les serpentards étaient des méchants et martyrisaient, manipulaient les gentils griffondors ! Malheureusement pour lui, sa belle théorie, qui l'arrangeait tant, ne tint pas bien longtemps la route. Et le regard glacial et énervé d'Hermione le força à se rassoir.

- Nan ce n'est pas cela, j'ai déjà été sous imperium, Ron, ce n'est pas ce que l'on ressent. En fait, c'était comme si une force me poussait à choisir cette voie, sans pour autant me forcer,…

- Comme si elle t'ouvrait les yeux.

Malfoy avait trouvé les mots exacts qu'Harry recherchait. Il avait finit sa phrase, le coupant sans aucune malveillance. Les deux garçons étaient l'un en face de l'autre et leurs regards étaient à présent plongés l'un dans l'autre. La plupart des membres étaient assez étonnés. Rêvaient-ils ou Draco Malfoy venait de finir une phrase d'Harry Potter ? Harry sonda les yeux gris de son compagnon de la veille. Aucun doute n'y siégeait. Il était bien persuadé qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose. Le regard argenté du directeur de Poudlard passa de l'un à l'autre, il devait en être sûr avant toute déduction hâtive.

- Mr Malfoy ? Vous aussi avez ressenti cela ?

Les yeux argentés de Dumbledore scintillaient. Il semblait presque excité.

- Oui, à peu prêt, quand j'ai décidé ne pas devenir mangemort… En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à cela, enfin, je pensais plutôt ne pas avoir le choix. Et là, quand le professeur Snape est arrivé, je me suis presque entendu dire mon refus de suivre Voldemort, sans avoir décidé de le dire. C'est une impression très étrange, mais pas du tout agressive. C'est vraiment comme si on nous ouvrait les yeux ou comme si une main nous poussait doucement vers une autre direction, à laquelle nous n'avions pas forcément réfléchi. Par contre, je remarque quelque chose d'assez étonnant. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai comme l'impression que ce choix était le seul possible. Devenir mangemort me semble comme un lointain cauchemar, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais failli le devenir.

Le professeur regarda alors ses deux élèves avec étonnement. Narcissa, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table, semblait très émue, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle toussota doucement et s'exprima en ces mots :

- Professeur, je crois que ça à commencé…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais son regard passa de la jeune femme aux deux élèves. Il laissa échapper un sourire, mais coupa court aux questions qui risquaient d'arriver. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de dévoiler tout cela. Et puis, ils devaient être sûrs. S'ils se trompaient, tout le monde serait déçu, mieux valait ne rien dire pour l'instant. Dumbledore décida alors d'orienter habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il chercha des yeux une victime et la trouva. Blaise semblait tranquille, il discutait avec Draco et était tout sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le directeur de Poudlard eu une soudaine envie de faire disparaitre ce sourire si apaisé et heureux qu'il était le seul à aborder.  
- Nous verrons cela plus tard, dit-il à l'attention de Narcissa.

Il se tourna alors vers sa victime qui sembla sentir qu'elle n'allait plus rester tranquille très longtemps car son sourire disparu aussitôt.

- Blaise Zabini, nous avons besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment vous avez décidé de rejoindre l'ordre.

Le jeune homme afficha alors une mine déconfite. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants, puis, encouragé par la présence de son ami à ses côtés, il décida d'expliquer son choix, quitte à ce que la majorité des gens le prenne pour un idiot.

- Et bien,… ,en fait je n'ai pas vraiment décidé de vous rejoindre. Je n'acceptais de devenir mangemort que par amitié vis-à-vis de Draco. Hier, je suis passé le voir afin de lui signaler que je serai intronisé en même temps que lui. Narcissa m'a alors appris qu'il avait quitté cette voie et j'ai décidé de le suivre. C'est aussi bête.

- Comme un petit chien ajouta Ron

- Comme un ami plutôt, comme toi tu le fais avec Harry.

Blaise avait fait mouche et Ron préféra ne pas répondre. Dumbledore soupira. Les étudiants et leur amitié. Ces relations de camaraderie aboutissaient plus souvent que l'on l'aurait cru à ce genre de situation. Il devait cependant s'assurer de quelque chose.

- Comment à réagit votre mère lorsque vous lui avez signalé votre changement de camps ?

Le serpentard sembla étonné par la question. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait prévenu. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus…

- Si j'avais prévenu ma mère, je ne serai certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Vous la connaissez. Vous savez comme elle a le don de se débarrasser de ceux qui la gênent (5). Et puis, elle fait partie des mangemorts. Elle m'aurait soit tué de ses propres mains soit livré à Vous savez qui.

Draco compatissait. Tous connaissaient la réputation houleuse de Mrs Zabini. Mariée sept fois, tous ses maris étaient morts dans d'étranges circonstances, lui laissant une grande quantité d'or. On la surnommait la veuve noire. De par sa grande beauté, elle attirait les hommes puis se débarrassait d'eux, héritant de tout. Le directeur de Poudlard préféra ne pas s'étendre sur la question. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul point à éclaircir.

- Très bien, Narcissa, pouvez vous nous donner vos dernières informations.

En effet, maintenant que tous les membres des deux camps connaissaient son rôle, elle pouvait certainement leur apprendre quelques détails capitaux. La jeune femme pris alors la parole.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que si j'ai accepté de suivre mon fils c'est que je me doutai d'avoir été percé à jour, mais il y a plus grave. Un autre de vos espions a été démasqué. Severus, je suis désolé, mais tard dans la soirée, j'ai reçu un message de Lucius me demandant de te retenir et d'appeler les mangemorts si jamais tu venais chez nous. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dénoncé ou ce qui t'a trahi, mais tu ne plus jouer aux espions, tous les mangemorts sont au courent de ta trahison.

Un long silence suivi cette information. Deux espions perdus en une journée, cela faisait beaucoup. Un traitre s'était à coup sûr infiltré parmi eux. A cet instant, alors que chacun se taisait et semblait digérer cette information, le jeune homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas pris la parole :

- L'espionnage était autrefois important, mais nous n'avons plus le temps de nous soucier de cela. Nous devons d'abord retrouver les six élus et les informer de leur destinée. Si nous arrivons à mener à bien cette mission, plus rien ne pourra se dresser contre nous.

Le jeune homme fixa le directeur de Poudlard de son regard bleu acier. Passant la main dans ses boucles blondes qu'il portait jusqu'aux épaules, il sembla presque défier le professeur de le contredire. D'une grande grâce, Harry remarqua bien vite à sa manière de le regarder qu'il devait connaitre Dumbledore mieux que n'importe qui, malgré son jeune âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Alors, au plus grand étonnement du survivant, le président de la réunion détourna les yeux. Il lui répondit sans le regarder vraiment en face. Personne d'autre qu'Harry ne sembla le remarquer si ce n'est peut être Snape qui tiqua mais cacha vite sa réaction derrière son masque habituel.

- Alexander, cette mission est loin d'être gagnée, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, comment les reconnaitre ?

- Lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, plus aucun doute ne pourra se dresser devant nous.

Celui qui se nommait donc Alexander avait l'air plus que sûr de lui, chacune de ses paroles transpiraient de son assurance. Il ne cilla pas. Ses mains étaient croisées sous son menton et son regard allègre et enjoué accentuait le décalage qu'il y avait entre lui et l'assistance. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne souciait pas plus que cela de tout ce que l'on avait raconté auparavant. Comme s'il s'était ennuyé et s'amusait à présent à déstabiliser ceux qui comprenait ce dont il parlait. Harry décida de tenter sa chance, il doutait qu'on lui révélât les termes de cette mission, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer.

- Quelle est cette mission professeur ?

- Nous vous dirons cela plus tard, pour l'instant, Draco et toi allez devoir vous concentrer, rassembler toutes vos forces, pour le ménage…

Cette phrase du professeur coupa court à la réunion. Il avait l'air de se réveiller d'un songe. Son regard brillait. Harry eu alors une curieuse impression. Il ne savait pas comment il le voyait, mais tout autour du professeur semblait soudainement envahi par un sentiment que le survivant n'avait jamais ressenti à ses côtés. La nostalgie, la nostalgie l'avait envahi.

Personne d'autre ne sembla le voir, peu à peu tous les membres de l'ordre quittèrent la pièce. Seuls Dumbledore et Alexander y restèrent, s'affrontant silencieusement du regard. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position. Harry sortit lui aussi, se promettant d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux inconnu.

*********

1 : j'ai faimmmmmmmmmmm j'en veux moi aussi ^^

2 : Tome 3 ^^

3 : Mais peut on vraiment en parler comme d'un don telle est la question….

4 : Et oui pour Malfoy c'est un jeu…

5 : Pour plus d'infos sur Mrs Zabini allez voir sur l'encyclopédie harry potter

Je sais, cela fait beaucoup à digérer pour un chapitre, la réunion est assez longue, mais tout y est important ^^

_Qu'est ce qui a commencé selon Narcissa ? _

_Qui est donc Alexander ? _

_Quelle est cette force ?_

_Que cachent les réactions de Dumby durant cette réunion ?  
Draco survivra t il aux insectes ? _

_Le ménage avancera t il ? _

_Comment Harry ressent il ce que ressent Dumby ? _

Reviews please


	4. Celui qui frolait la mort

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, désolé pour le retard, j'étais partie en vacances et n'avais plus accès à internet ^^

**Merci aux reviewers **: Lady Sanginae Obscurae, Jindri, LaLouisaBlack et Sahada

**Date de postage :** 24/04/2009

**Résumé : **

Où un livre fait sa réapparition.

Où un combat à lieu.

Où quelqu'un révèle sa véritable puissance.

Où l'on parle beaucoup chiffon.

Où Severus et Harry sont torturés.

**Fin du chapitre précédant : **Harry sortit lui aussi, se promettant d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux inconnu.

Merci à mon beta reader (car oui c'est un garçon), Dadzetos

Chapitre 3

Celui qui frôlait le mort

Le lendemain de cette réunion de l'ordre et tous les jours qui s'en suivirent, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'attelèrent au nettoyage de la salle de réception comme l'exigeait leur punition. Ils passèrent leurs journées entières à astiquer, dépoussiérer, laver, aérer. Peu à peu, la pièce reprit une apparence acceptable, chose qui leur paraissait encore impossible quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, une étape demanda aux deux adolescents de l'aide. Le lendemain même de la journée qu'ils avaient passé à l'infirmerie, Draco refusa net de s'atteler à la tâche. Malgré toutes les négociations, les menaces, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Personne ne voyait vraiment pourquoi le serpentard s'y opposait tant. Personne sauf Harry, qui grâce à la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille, trouva. Comprenant bien vite d'où ce refus tirait sa source, Harry en informa son parrain afin que ce dernier puisse désamorcer la situation : les insectes. Voilà pourquoi le blond se refusait à y retourner. Ils étaient bien sûr toujours là et le serpentard ne voulait pas s'y frotter de nouveau. Sirius proposa alors discrètement au jeune garçon de débarrasser la pièce de tous ces êtres vivants. C'est à cette condition que Draco accepta de reprendre sa punition. Personne, mis à part Harry et Sirius ne sut qu'elle avait été la raison de ce refus ni pourquoi il avait de nouveau accepté. En partant, l'animagus signala alors au serpentard un détail qui lui fit un peu peur.

- Maintenant tu me dois un service, à charge de revanche !

Depuis, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Draco et Harry passaient leurs journées ensembles. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné en même temps que les jumeaux puis restaient enfermés dans ce qu'ils voyaient comme une salle de torture. Seuls Sirius, Snape et Molly leur rendaient visites. Le soir, alors qu'ils auraient pu retrouver enfin leurs amis, ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils allaient directement se coucher. En se côtoyant autant, ils finirent par se supporter et ne plus se provoquer continuellement. Bien sûr, quelques joutes verbales rythmaient encore leur journée, les sortant de la monotonie de leur tâche, mais l'agressivité qu'ils ressentaient l'un en vers l'autre avait fini par s'estomper, et ces dernières étaient à présent plus proches d'un jeu que d'une bataille de mots. Elles se soldaient d'ailleurs presque toujours par un éclat de rires. Si tout le monde semblait apprécier le calme qui était revenu dans la maison, deux adultes s'inquiétaient de cette nouvelle entente entre les deux anciens ennemis. En effet, Sirius et Snape n'appréciaient que moyennement de voir leurs filleuls rirent ensembles.

Blaise eut un peu plus de mal à s'adapter. Les premiers jours, il resta seul, dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre moldu qui avait été abandonné là : Les liaisons dangereuses. Cet ouvrage avait changé sa manière de voir le monde. Ou du moins les moldus. Si ces derniers étaient capables d'écrire une telle œuvre, ils ne devaient pas être si primitifs. Voyant qu'il s'intéressait à la littérature moldue, Hermione, lors d'un repas, lui conseilla d'autres textes. Cette passion commune les rapprocha, Ron suivit donc, pour protéger sa meilleure amie selon ses dires. Mais quelques jours plus tard, quiconque entrait dans le salon pouvait voir que la jeune fille restait sur un fauteuil à lire pendant que les deux garçons étaient plongés dans de bruyantes parties d'échec.

Les jumeaux, de leur côté, avaient finit de rafraichir le salon et étaient désormais responsables d'une salle de bain. En effet, il n'y en avait qu'une pour l'instant et le nombre d'habitants du 12 Square Grimmaud ne cessait d'augmenter. Il avait donc été décidé d'en retaper une deuxième.

Mais le fait le plus notable de ces deux semaines fut une discussion entre Snape, Sirius et Narcissa qu'Harry et Draco surprirent alors qu'ils allaient vider des seaux d'une eau devenue noirâtre au contact du sol et qu'ils s'empressèrent d'aller répéter à leurs amis. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle de réunion, le professeur de potions et la jeune femme étaient assis autour de la table. Sirius, l'air songeur, se trouvait debout, à côté de sa cousine. Les deux espions de fortune devinèrent à leur attitude que le propriétaire avait du lui aussi surprendre une conversation dans laquelle les deux serpentards devaient être plongés. En effet, Snape avait l'air assez énervé de le voir à leurs côtés. Mais Narcissa ne semblait pas gênée plus que ça. En fait, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier vraiment, des papiers siégeaient sur la table. Elle les feuilletait, l'air inquiet et soucieux.

- Quand je pense que la plupart de ces biens m'appartiennent ! Et dire que je me retrouve à la rue !

La mère du serpentard était écroulée, elle craquait. En fuyant, elle s'était condamnée à une vie d'errance sans réel foyer. L'animagus regardait sa cousine. Il semblait hésiter, se demander comment lui proposer ce qu'il avait en tête. Finalement, voyant quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue. Il se lança.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, avec Draco,… cousine.

Snape émit un rictus.

- Mais qui voudrait vivre dans ce taudis Black ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme du standing de Narcissa va accepter de venir te tenir compagnie ici !

- Severus, même si je le désirai, je ne pourrai refuser. Et… toi aussi tu te retrouves sans nulle part où aller non plus….

Un long silence s'en suivit, les deux hommes avaient blêmi. Sirius comprit à cet instant qu'il prenait enfin de façon significative, le dessus sur son ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier se trouvait dans l'obligation de lui demander un service, certes il ne pourrait pas refuser, Dumbledore y veillerait, mais il détenait enfin un avantage sur son rival de toujours dont il pourrait user à loisir lors de leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Mais il n'allait pas lui proposer. Ah ça non ! Il voulait profiter de cet instant et l'imprimer dans sa mémoire pour toujours… Mais le serpentard n'avait pas du tout l'air décidé. Il se leva, droit et fier. Il préférait dormir dehors plutôt que de devoir quelque chose à cet abruti de griffondor ! Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle soupira et s'adressa à son cousin d'une voix lasse :

- Sirius, acceptes tu que Snape vive ici le temps qu'il soit à l'abri des mangemorts ? Je le verrais comme un service que tu me rendrais.

Le griffondor ne pouvait pas refuser, mais Severus ne voulait pas devoir quelque chose à cet homme.

- Il en est hors de question ! Cette maison ne va pas non plus accueillir tous ceux qui sont menacés par Vous savez qui ! Je me débrouillerai, comme je l'ai toujours fait !

Alors Sirius montra pour la première fois en présence de son rival qu'il n'était pas juste cet éternel adolescent pour lequel tout le monde le prenait. Oui, il pouvait se montrer responsable quand des choses plus importantes que ses sentiments étaient en jeu.

- Cette maison pourrait accueillir une armée d'hippogriffes en plus. Personne n'a jamais compris où se trouvait sa limite. Des pièces s'ajoutent à mesure que les habitants augmentent. Il faut juste les remettre en état. Jamais je ne refuserai l'asile à quelqu'un combattant Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Je ne te supporte pas non plus Snape, mais il est de mon devoir de t'accueillir convenablement si tu en as besoin. A moins que tu ne préfères risquer ta vie bêtement par orgueil.

Après quelques minutes de silence, où chacun attendit la réponse du maître de potions, ce dernier accepta.

*********

Les jours passèrent. Peu à peu, une routine s'installa. Chacun trouvait ses marques. La veille encore, Draco et Harry travaillaient sur la salle de réception qui était désormais presque parfaite. Ils avaient appris à supporter la présence de l'autre, s'y habituant. Non, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis. Ils se toléraient. Certes, quelques éclats de rire avaient rythmé leur journée, mais cela ne suffisait certainement pas à effacer six ans d'insultes et de rivalité. Durant cette période de punition, le survivant n'avait pas beaucoup vu ses amis. Le soir, il était avec eux à table, mais ensuite, il les quittait, sachant qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir un peu seul. Draco au moins avait la chance de partager encore sa chambre avec Blaise Zabini, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux le soir, à pouvoir discuter au chaud dans leur lit. Mais tout cela était finit. La punition avait pris fin la veille. Harry avait déjà préparé mentalement tout le programme de cette première véritable journée de vacances avec ses amis. D'abord, il allait dormir jusqu'à midi. Ensuite, il irait déjeuner avec tout le monde puis ils passeraient tous les trois l'après midi à rire, tout en jouant aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive. Mais un homme était destiné à s'opposer à cela. Un homme qui n'avait jamais eu peur d'affronter un Potter.

Sirius Black s'avança dans le couloir et Harry fut réveillé aux aurores par un parrain de très bonne humeur.

- Harry ! Debout ! Descend prendre ton petit déjeuné ! C'est ton anniversaire !

Le survivant, connu pour ses réveils des plus difficiles, ne trouva pas mieux que de se réfugier sans sa couette, la tête sous l'oreiller, espérant ainsi l'impossible : décourager Sirius Black, celui là même qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à réveiller son père. Ce dernier ouvrit donc les rideaux bleu nuit qui empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce et se posta debout, au pied du lit. Il savait en entrant dans cette pièce qu'il devrait employer la manière forte, mais il avait voulu lui laisser une chance… Après tout s'était son anniversaire…

- Un

Pas de réponse du côté de l'amas de couverture, comportant une couette, un oreiller et un haut de pyjama que le survivant avait ôté durant la nuit.

- Deux

De toute évidence cet avertissement n'avait qu'un effet, préparer psychologiquement le jeune homme à ce qui allait lui arriver, au poids qui allait bientôt le chatouiller pour lui faire perdre tout espoir de défense et ensuite le traîner hors de ce refuge qu'Harry aimait tant. Le parrain lui affichait à mesure que les secondes défilaient un sourire de plus en plus large.

- Trois !

L'homme approchant de plus en plus la quarantaine sauta alors sur le lit qui avait du en connaitre d'autres puisqu'il ne broncha pas. Il saisit toutes les protections que le survivant avait érigées contre la lumière et se jeta sur la masse endormie qui laissa échapper un grognement. Sans se laisser amadouer ou risquer de prendre en pitié ce petit griffondor, Sirius souleva sans aucune difficulté le jeune garçon et le porta tendrement à la manière d'un sac de patates. Il descendit l'escalier sans tenir compte des cris du survivant, n'appréciant vraisemblablement pas plus l'idée de sortir de son lit douillet que de se retrouver dans la cuisine seulement vêtu de son vieux pantalon de jogging lui servant de pyjama.

C'est ainsi que le duo débarqua dans la cuisine afin de s'alimenter, après avoir réveillé toute la maison par leurs cris (ceux du jeune homme) et les rires (ceux du moins jeune) Ils se calmèrent tout de suite, se trouvant face à face avec un Snape au regard désolé et moqueur et à un Draco pas beaucoup plus réveillé que son ancien ennemi mais qui comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte avait réussi à garder toute sa dignité, Blaise était lui aussi attablé, avalant une tasse de café bien noire.

- Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, vu son état de fatigue, le soleil devait être à peine levé.

- 9h du matin, à ce que je vois les griffondors sont toujours égales à eux même. J'ai toujours trouvé que la marmotte plutôt que le lion aurait mieux correspondu à la majorité des étudiants de cette maison.

Harry allait répondre en signalant que lui restait toujours coi de la gentillesse et politesse des serpentards mais Sirius le pris de vitesse.

- Assez d'enfantillage, Harry, nous avons plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! C'est ton anniversaire et donc on va aller faire les magasins !

Snape levant un sourcil, manifestant ainsi sa surprise, mais les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent et le jeune homme fut totalement réveillé.

- Je peux venir Mr Black ? Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre quand on est parti avec Severus, on n'a pas eu le temps d'emmener mes vêtements ! Et puis, j'en ai marre de porter les loques de Harry, ce n'est pas digne de moi !

- C'est ça mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Faire les magasins ? Je préfère retourner me coucher alors.

Harry tenta alors de se diriger vers l'escalier mais il se retrouva face à une Hermione en robe d'été, chapeau et lunettes de soleil, fin prête à une journée shopping et à un Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi enchanté que lui du programme du jour.

Ce dernier ronchonna :

- Si j'y vais, tu y vas, ne me laisse pas seul avec elle pitié !

Sirius stoppa net toute discussion :

- De toute façon tout est déjà au point : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Draco puisqu'il à l'air décidé à venir (entre temps le jeune serpentard avait réussit à s'habiller et attendait devant la porte prêt à partir), vous venez avec moi, on va passer la journée dehors, tout est déjà au point avec Dumbledore, il a juste insisté pour que Snape vienne avec nous, en cas d'attaque mieux vaut deux adultes qu'un seul.

A ces mots, Severus sembla s'étrangler avec son café. Il s'avança d'un pas vers son ancien camarade de classe.

- JAMAIS !

- Ecoute Snape, les ordres viennent d'en haut et puis tu pourras en profiter pour renouveler ta garde robe qui doit dater de quand on était encore étudiant !

- JAMAIS !

*********

Malgré ce refus absolu du professeur, tout le petit groupe finit par transplaner au chemin de traverse. Ginny et les jumeaux avaient bien demandé à venir avec eux, mais Sirius qui pour une fois s'était montré responsable avait refusé, jugeant qu'avec cinq adolescents à protéger, leur mission était déjà bien assez ardue.

- Je propose que l'on reste tous ensembles, seuls Ron et Hermione peuvent aller à leur guise, ils ne sont pas recherchés par les mangemorts, par contre vous vous restez avec Snape et moi. Quand à vous, ajouta t il pour les deux adolescents pouvant aller et venir sans chaperon, rendez vous à 15h au chaudron baveur !

Sirius semblait avoir déjà tout planifié… Les deux griffondors libres semblèrent heureux de cette nouvelle et partirent où bon leur semblaient avec un dernier regard désolé vers Harry. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait avec Malfoy. Trois serpentards pour deux griffondors, cette fois les membres de la maison abordant le lion pour emblème se trouvaient en infériorité numérique.

- Que voulez vous faire ?

- Vêtements ! Je n'ai plus rien et Blaise non plus pour Poudlard !

En effet, le jeune Zabini ne possédait plus qu'un seul vêtement : son pyjama. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose lors de leur fuite du manoir Malfoy, pas même une veste. Il se contentait donc, tout comme Draco, des vêtements que les Weasley leur prêtaient ou des loques d'Harry. C'est ainsi qu'après être passé à la banque pour se remplir les poches de galions, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la boutique de robes sur mesure. Le survivant s'étonna de voir que les deux fuyards, reniés à présent par leur famille, puissent obtenir de l'argent sans problème. Sirius lui expliqua alors qu'à sa naissance, chaque sorcier voyait un compte se créer à son nom. Les parents versaient régulièrement des galions dessus, mais seul le propriétaire pouvait les retirer. L'argent n'était donc pas un problème pour les deux serpentards.

- Bonjour !

La vendeuse avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, semblant demander qui désirait une nouvelle robe. Draco, habitué de la boutique, le lui indiqua :

- Il me faut sept robes classiques pour porter en uniforme à Poudlard et deux robes de réception pour le bal de Noël et d'Halloween.

Elle sembla se frotter les mains devant un si bon client, mais lorsqu'elle apprit que tout le monde voulait presque autant de robes, elle ne pu retenir un sourire devant une si belle rentrée d'argent. En effet, Blaise s'exprima ensuite et indiqua qu'il voulait autant de robes. Harry, moins axé sur la mode, voulu juste une robe de réception et trois pour les cours. Mais le pire fut certainement Sirius qui en tant que nouveau professeur ne voulait surtout pas paraitre délabré (contrairement à l'impression que son ami Remus avait laissé chez les élèves) : il voulu encore plus de robes que Draco mais à sa décharge, il fallait reconnaitre que l'occasion de renouveler sa garde robe lorsqu'il était fugitif ou prisonnier à Azkaban ne s'était pas vraiment présentée à lui. Severus soupira : cela allait prendre des heures, rien que pour le choix des tissus, il le sentait.

- Snape, tu ne veux pas de robes ? Tu en aurais bien besoin…

Il allait le tuer ce griffondor insupportable qui l'avait entrainé ici ! Mais le pire était certainement qu'il avait raison et puis de toute façon, il devait rester dans cette satanée boutique au cas où une attaque aurait lieu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à être mesuré afin de prendre leurs mensurations. Cela prit déjà au moins un bon quart d'heure, mais le moment redouté par Snape arriva : il fallu choisir les couleurs et les tissus des robes de réceptions. Au moins celles pour les uniformes étaient toutes identiques ! Mais là, cela allait prendre du temps. Harry pensait la même chose. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à avoir choisi, au début, il avait voulu en prendre une rouge, mais Draco et, plus étonnant pour Harry, Sirius s'étaient mis à lui hurler dessus en lui disant que le rouge ne lui irait pas du tout et qu'il fallait qu'il choisisse un vert pour aller avec ses yeux. Il avait donc découvert un nouveau trait de caractère chez son parrain : sa passion des vêtements. Le survivant finit donc par opter pour une robe émeraude, au moins, ce n'était pas exactement la couleur des serpentards, cette dernière étant plus claire. Le bord des manches et le col étaient brodés d'un filament d'or. Mais si le plus jeune des griffondors présents avaient fini, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas des autres. Enfin si, Snape avait lui aussi finit, il avait choisi une robe noire avec des bordures noires… Mais Blaise et surtout Sirius et Draco faisaient tout déballer à la pauvre vendeuse et ne semblaient pas vraiment décidés. Cette dernière décida donc de s'occuper de Zabini. Elle lui conseilla une robe ivoire, qui ferait ressortir son teint. N'aimant pas particulièrement cet exercice qui consistait à mettre le tissu autour de sa taille, vêtu simplement d'un caleçon afin de voir si la couleur lui allait, il céda. Plus qu'une seule teinte à choisir. En effet, même si pour lui ces essayages étaient synonymes de calvaire, il restait le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'aller à deux bals la même année avec la même robe. Harry et Snape fulminaient, faisant les cent pats dans la boutique. Ils ne répondaient que par des grognements aux questions de leurs compagnons qui désiraient leurs avis sur telle ou telle teinte. Pour une fois, ils étaient du même avis, cette sortie était la pire des tortures. Blaise finit cependant par trouver une autre teinte qui lui convenait. Un bleu azur, très clair, brodé d'argent. Mais restaient les deux autres et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être proche de la fin. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Snape allait exploser, Harry allait commencer à leur lancer des impériums pour les forcer à choisir quand Blaise eut une idée lumineuse.

- Et si nous allions acheter les affaires d'école pour la rentrée pendant que vous finissez ? On se retrouve au chaudron baveur ?

Les deux fashion-victimes hochèrent la tête, ne décollant pas leurs regards des tissus.

C'est ainsi que Blaise, Severus et Harry errèrent le long du chemin de traverse. Les achats scolaires allèrent relativement vite. Sachant très bien que la petite demi-heure qui leur avait suffi à acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin était trop courte pour qu'ils puissent émettre l'espoir que Sirius et Draco aient finit, ils allèrent dans la librairie préférée de Snape, située entre l'allée des embrumes et le chemin de traverse. Les deux élèves en eurent vite fait le tour mais Snape se plongea dans diverses lectures. Une heure plus tard, ils réussirent à convaincre Severus de ressortir. Ce dernier acheta d'ailleurs quelque chose, mais il cacha son achat à Harry. Plein d'espoir, ils se rendirent au chaudron baveur et y retrouvèrent un Draco et un Sirius surexcités.

- Nos robes seront prêtes en fin d'après midi, et devinez quoi ? On a trouvé un nouveau magasin de vêtements de sorciers de toutes sortes.

Les autres blêmirent devant cette alliance redoutable que le duo avait formée. Ils n'y échapperaient pas. Et quand Blaise signala qu'il avait faim et qu'il se fit foudroyer du regard, ils comprirent en plus qu'ils ne pourraient pas manger.

La boutique était simple mais accueillante. Une jeune femme brune les reçu avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle vendait tout ce que la boutique de sur mesure ne faisait pas, des pyjamas aux manteaux en passant par quelques vêtements moldus. Ne prenant pas garde à Draco et Sirius qui couraient déjà à chaque bout du magasin, Harry se dirigea vers les manteaux. Le sien avait appartenu à Dudley et n'était vraiment pas chaud. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il en essaya un. Il lui arrivait aux genoux, d'un noir profond, de larges poches pourraient lui permettre de mettre toutes ses affaires. Il était chaud, confortable. Le col était en V mais pouvait se refermer et monter jusqu'au menton si son propriétaire devait affronter un grand froid. Il se regarda dans le miroir et là, il eu un choc. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Cet habit le vieillissait, avec lui sur le dos, il n'avait plus l'air d'un adolescent mais d'un jeune adulte. Une tornade blonde passa alors à ses côtés.

- Très joli Potter, cela te change !

Harry sourit. Peut être que cela le changeait, mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de changement. De plus, il n'était pas donné. Il n'avait jamais dépensé autant d'argent pour un vêtement et se refusait à le faire aujourd'hui. Quand il le signala au serpentard, ce dernier eut un regard plein de malice mais se reprit vite et fit mine de comprendre. Au bout d'une heure, ils ressortirent, les bras emplis de sacs. Harry s'était contenté de quelques vêtements dont il avait besoin : chemises, pantalons, gants,… Mais une fois encore, Draco et Sirius avaient dévalisé la boutique. Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de robes afin de récupérer celle qu'ils avaient fait faire. Une fois ce dernier arrêt accompli, ils allèrent vers le chaudron baveur, lieux où ils devaient retrouver Ron et Hermione. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, certains regrettant que cette journée si magique pour eux s'achève et d'autres ne rêvant que d'un lit ou d'un repas, une drôle d'atmosphère naquis.

Harry sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais n'arriva pas tout de suite à reconnaitre cette impression.

Sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison, les gens se mirent à courir, affolés, effrayés. Tous lâchèrent leurs paquets et tirèrent leurs baguettes. Les mangemorts attaquaient en ce bel après midi de Juillet.

Severus et Sirius se placèrent devant eux, prêt à laisser leur vie afin de les protéger s'il le fallait. Ils apparurent enfin. Cinq mangemorts, se dirigeant droit vers eux. La bataille s'engagea. Sirius en stupéfia un puis en affronta un deuxième en duel. Severus en provoqua un autre. Dans la panique, les adolescents se trouvèrent éloignés de leurs protecteurs.

*********

Si tout le monde savait quoi faire en cette situation, n'ayant qu'à suivre leurs instincts que le combat ou l'entraînement leur avait donnés, Blaise quant à lui était perdu. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une telle situation. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, la peur le paralysa. Il fut incapable de bouger quand il vit un mangemort s'avancer droit vers lui, prêt à en découdre. Un peu plus loin, Harry et Draco se battaient chacun contre un serviteur du mage noir, utilisant de manière remarquable ce que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal leur avaient appris. Celui qui s'avançait vers le jeune serpentard était apparu après que la bataille se soit engagée. Ils n'étaient plus cinq mais six, personne n'avait donc pu protéger le jeune Zabini. Mais le pire était certainement qu'il connaissait cette démarche, ce regard empli de folie. Sa mère, sa mère marchait droit vers lui, la baguette levée, prête à lancer un sort, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle avait du attendre le début du combat afin de pouvoir l'affronter elle-même et le punir de manière définitive pour le déshonneur qu'elle avait subi auprès de ses pairs. Il voulu lui parler, tenter de la raisonner, s'excuser même. Mais Mrs Zabini n'avait jamais eu peur de se débarrasser de ceux qui la gênaient, surtout quand ils faisaient partis de ses proches. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il su que cette dernière avait pris sa décision. Il entendit distinctement les mots qui devaient sceller son destin. D'une voix glaciale, comme si elle avait oublié tout lien les unissant, elle lança le sort de mort.

- Avada Kedavra.

Une lumière verte jaillie de la baguette. Blaise ferma les yeux. Au moins, sa mort ne serait pas douloureuse. Il ne sentirait rien et n'aurait pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il attendit la mort, plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un voyage de plus, un dernier voyage. Mais il ne sentit rien. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit les yeux.

Quelqu'un s'était interposé. Devant lui une jeune fille blonde s'était dressée. Les bras en croix, elle était entourée d'une magnifique aura bleue, hypnotisante. Sa chevelure blonde volait par la puissance de cette magie dont Blaise n'avait jamais été témoin. Sa mère était en face de lui, elle semblait perdue, ne sachant que faire. Comment cette jeune fille avait elle pu résister à l'Avada Kadevra ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait, personne sauf Harry qui continuait de se battre quelques mètres plus loin.

Le jeune Potter continuait de se battre. Il avait toujours été très doué pour le duel et ce n'était certainement pas un petit mangemort de rien du tout qui allait le vaincre. Au bout de dix minutes de sorts lancés de chaque côté, le survivant sut qu'il allait gagner. Son adversaire commençait à fatiguer, ses sorts étaient de moins en moins puissants. Il ne devait pas être très expérimenté. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il connaissait ce style, il était sûr de connaitre cet ennemi. Cela devait être un étudiant de Poudlard et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que le recrutement de la nouvelle génération de serviteurs de Voldemort battait son plein. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à enchaîner ce mangemort, enfin à le saucissonner. Il pouvait dès lors aider ses compagnons à vaincre leurs adversaires, puis interroger le prisonnier. Il se retourna et vit où se trouvait l'urgence, à quelques pats, Draco faiblissait et semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

Celui que l'on appelait le prince des serpentards n'était pas un de ses sorciers faibles, incapables de lancer correctement un sort. Au contraire, il était plutôt doué et faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, avec Granger, cette dernière étant la seule à réussir à le battre. Cependant, il n'avait jamais combattu dans un véritable duel. Son dernier combat datait de la deuxième année quand Severus l'avait fait affronter Harry et encore, ce jour ci il avait perdu alors qu'il ne risquait rien. Son ennemi était bien plus expérimenté que lui et alors que le jeune serpentard devait se creuser la tête pour trouver quel sort utiliser, l'autre n'hésitait pas. Il allait perdre, il le savait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à subir l'Avada Kadevra, il espérait que son ennemi aurait de la pitié pour lui et ne l'achèverait pas. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser. Il riait d'un rire fou, un rire féminin. La femme fit alors ce qu'aucun mangemort n'était supposé faire, il enleva son masque. Bellatrix se dévoila. Comme durant son duel contre Sirius, elle semblait heureuse d'affronter ce qu'elle considérait comme un traitre à son maître, ayant du surcroit le même sang qu'elle. Draco tomba. Il était perdu. Elle lui avait lancé un sortilège enlevant toute force à ses jambes, ces dernières ne pouvant à présent plus le porter. Il était mort. Il en était sûr. Un premier doloris fusa, des hurlements s'en suivirent. Non, elle ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, elle voulait d'abord s'amuser avec lui.

Il ne voyait plus rien, tout n'était plus que souffrance. Il haïssait ce corps qui le faisait à présent tant souffrir. Il voulait que tout cela cesse, maintenant. Il entendit les mots qui enfin le libéreraient. Une lumière verte se dirigea vers lui. Le soulagement enfin allait venir. La douleur cessa. Il pensait être mort, enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux. A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler le monde des morts ? Au chemin de traverse ? Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce monde. Harry Potter se dressait devant lui, comme une ultime barrière. Non, il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort. Mais, lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun sort n'était plus jeté, il regarda plus distinctement.

Le survivant ne tenait pas sa baguette levée, seule sa main s'était dressé et retenait le sort.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius et Severus se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment en difficulté. Ils dominaient leurs combats, mais les membres de l'ordre se refusant à faire usage du sortilège impardonnable, quand ils pouvaient faire autrement, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment vaincu. Les ennemis semblèrent comprendre leurs infériorité car ils transplanèrent soudainement, fuyant ainsi le combat, réussissant même à emmener celui que le survivant avait vaincu. Ils en furent contrariés. Mais là n'était pas l'urgence, ils devaient voir comment les jeunes s'en sortaient. D'un regard ils les reconnurent et ne surent quoi penser. Blaise et Draco ne se battaient plus, ils étaient tout deux protégés par un autre sorcier. D'un côté, Harry servait de barrière au blond, de l'autre, une jeune fille blonde. Snape faillit s'étrangler quand il reconnu cette dernière, qui n'était pas connue pour sa grande puissance magique ni pour sa virtuosité en cours. Luna Lovegood protégeait Blaise par un sort inconnu.

Mrs Zabini semblait perdue. Son sort se refusait à percer cette carapace qu'une jeune fille, dont personne n'avait deviné la puissance, venait de forger, sans baguette. Mais le plus effrayant n'était pas ce sort inconnu, témoin d'une grande puissance. Non, le plus effrayant était le regard argenté de cette sorcière. Ses pupilles avaient grandi et emplissaient, tel un miroir tout l'œil de l'adolescente. Cette dernière abordait de plus un sourire en coin, presque moqueur. Elle parla, d'une voix grave, caverneuse, venue d'un autre monde :

- Fuis avant que je n'en décide autrement, fuis ou je t'enfermerai dans une dimension de souffrance.

La mère de Blaise n'attendit pas plus et quitta le combat. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire, elle le savait. Son fils vivrait donc quelques temps de plus, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Un peu plus loin Bellatrix comprit que le survivant était devenu encore plus fort. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le vaincre, une voix au fond de son esprit le lui disait. Mais elle devait rapporter cette information à son maître, sans plus attendre. De plus, ces lâches qui l'accompagnaient avaient tous fuis, seule contre cinq dont trois combattants hors pair, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle quitta ainsi, elle aussi le combat, au moins, elle s'était bien amusée… Narcissa comprendrait le message.

Sans un regard pour ceux qu'ils venaient de sauver de la mort, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre. Sans un mot, ils joignirent leurs mains. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ce pouvoir, ils devaient attendre de l'avoir libéré, d'avoir libéré le seul être qui pourrait leur apprendre à le contrôler. Un éclat de lumière les traversa et ils retrouvèrent leur état normal, quittant cette étrange transe.

Sirius et Snape se précipitèrent vers le seul restant à terre et virent avec soulagement qu'il ne subissait qu'un sortilège visant à l'affaiblir, même si son visage témoignait encore de la douleur infinie qu'il avait ressenti. Ils lancèrent le contre sort et le serpentard put bientôt se relever avec leur aide. Ce dernier les remercia d'un regard, mais il avait quelqu'un d'autre à remercier, quelqu'un à qui il devait la vie. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry et Luna, au milieu de la rue, ils avaient presque l'air perdu. Blaise était encore sous le choc de l'immense pouvoir qu'il avait ressenti chez la serdaigle. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé son état normal et replaça sa baguette derrière son oreille comme elle en avait l'habitude. Même si elle n'en avait pas usé, elle l'avait tenu de sa main gauche, au cas où… Elle tourna son regard argenté vers celui qu'elle venait de sauver. Elle ne le connaissait que de vue, les serdaigles et les serpentards n'ayant pas pour habitude de se fréquenter.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood ! Tu es Zabini n'est ce pas ? Désolé d'être intervenue, mais j'ai eu peur que tu te fasses tuer.

Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Oui, elle avait bien retrouvé son état normal. Son innocence légendaire reprenait le dessus. Blaise lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie mais ne semblait en tirer aucune fierté et s'en excusait même.

- Tu peux m'appeler Blaise si tu veux, je te remercie. Je te dois la vie … je peux t'appeler Luna ?

- Bah oui, c'est mon prénom.

Luna Lovegood souriait de son sourire rêveur, les yeux en l'air, comme toujours.

Draco lui aussi avait quelqu'un à remercier. Il se dirigea vers son ancien rival de Poudlard et l'air un peu gêné lui présenta ses remerciements. Harry savait combien cela devait être dur pour lui. Il n'insista donc pas et se contenta d'un sourire.

Sirius et Severus ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Ils avaient vu Harry et Luna pratiquer une magie ancestrale sans baguette. Où avaient ils bien pu apprendre cela ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit, les mangemorts pouvaient revenir avec des renforts. Le seul problème était que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Ces derniers ne tardèrent cependant pas à arriver. La jeune fille était affolée et serra Harry dans ses bras. Elle avait été témoin de la scène mais ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir. Alors qu'ils accouraient pour les aider, une sorte d'aura, de sort, les avaient repoussé et tenu à l'écart.

Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer et reprirent tous leurs sacs. Ils allaient transplaner quand ils se souvinrent que Luna ne les accompagnait pas. Ils se tournèrent pour lui dire au revoir. Cette dernière déposa une bise sur la joue du survivant et partie en riant, sa légèreté légendaire ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle leur dit tout de même ne dernière phrase qui resta un mystère pour lui.

- A ce soir Harry ! Et bon anniversaire !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud, tout le monde était déjà au courent de l'attaque des mangemorts. Ils ne connaissaient pas les détails mais savaient qu'ils avaient une fois de plus risqué leur vie. Molly ne pu donc pas s'empêcher de serrer Harry dans ses bras, si fort que ce dernier cru qu'il n'allait pas y survivre. Dumbledore était lui aussi présent. Harry sentait qu'une réunion d'urgence allait certainement être décidée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers lui et leur dit d'aller se reposer.

- Nous ferons une réunion demain, certes, nous sommes en guerre, mais il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être annulées, il faut que vous viviez votre jeunesse mes enfants.

Etrange, c'était très étrange, Dumbledore ne reportait jamais au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour même. Pourquoi donc la réunion se tiendrait elle le lendemain ? Ils partirent donc dans leurs chambres. Molly leur demanda d'être présents en bas à 18h30, il était 15h30 et Harry décida de dormir un peu. Son réveil sonna à 17h30, une bonne sieste l'avait bien reposé. Il réfléchit : que faire ? Continuer à dormir jusqu'au lendemain ou se préparer comme Mrs Weasley l'exigeait. Il décida d'aller juste prendre une douche puis de retourner se coucher. Cependant, il sentit que cela ne serait pas possible. Il croisa un Draco en plein essayage de robe et une Hermione se lissant les cheveux dans le couloir et sut alors que quelque chose se préparait. Il entendit même Ron crier sur Ginny en lui interdisant de se rendre à une fête habillée de la sorte. Une fête ? Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils auraient pu choisir un autre jour. Pourquoi justement le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais pu fêter son anniversaire et voir tout le monde s'amuser en oubliant que ce jour était spécial pour lui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Cela le décida tout de même à s'habiller et se préparer. Mieux valait être présentable.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout le monde semblait être déjà descendu. Il espérait seulement que son retard ne serait pas trop remarqué. Discrètement, il descendit l'escalier. Personne. Devinant que la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir même se passerait certainement dans la salle de réception que Draco et lui avaient mis si longtemps à nettoyer, il se dirigea vers cette pièce. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait loupé le début de la fête.

Ce fut raté.

Devant lui se dressaient toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, ou les autres habitants de la maison. Une grande banderole lumineuse éclairait la pièce à travers des lettres formant une phrase. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ».

Jamais en 17 ans Harry n'avait eu droit à une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Cette date fatidique, il la passait habituellement chez les Dursley, à guetter l'arrivée des chouettes de ses amis afin d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Pour la première fois, tout le monde était réunit autour de lui pour lui fêter cet anniversaire : Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks. Il comprit alors ce que Luna avait voulu dire quelques heures plus tard. La jeune fille se trouvait là, toute souriante, avec son père. Tous les Weasley étaient présents. Hagrid souriait dans un coin de la pièce accompagnée de sa chère amie demi-géante étant aussi directeur de Beauxbâtons.

Il ne pouvait y croire, il ne savait comment réagir à cela. Ses yeux le brulaient. Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion.

Heureusement, Ron le tira de cette situation en lui donnant un indice sur ce qu'il devait faire, bientôt suivi par tous :

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

Tout le monde tendit alors au survivant le cadeau qu'ils avaient choisi pour lui. La soirée commençait bien et s'annonçait très longue…

_A suivre_

Et voilà un chapitre de plus.

Vous voulez m'encourager, me dire que c'est nul ? Commenter ? Appuyer sur review ^^

L'indifférence fait toujours du mal et quand un auteur ne reçoit pas de reviews, il ne peut se dire qu'une chose : « A quoi bon, on dirait que tout le monde s'en fout ! » Alors juste un petit mot s'il vous plaie.

Prochain chapitre : Celui qui faisait la fête !


	5. Celui qui faisait la fête

Désolé pour le retard, mais ayant actuellement 3 fanfictions en cours, je ne peux plus poster 1 chapitre par semaine, j'avoue aussi que j'ai eu un mal fou à finir ce chapitre, à cause d'une certaine personne qui a cliqué sur la croix de Microsoft Word quand j'étais à la douche et qui à la question « Voulez vous enregistrer les modifications… » a répondu Non ! Le chapitre était alors finit… J'ai du presque tout recommencer…

**Merci aux reviewers **: Lady Sanginae Obscurae, Jindri, Dadzetos et Claudine

Si vous désirez discuter plus longuement avec moi, j'ai ouvert un forum autour du thème de la fanficiton. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.

**Date de postage : **15/05/2009

**Résumé : **

Où l'on verra Harry ouvrir ses cadeaux

Où l'on verra Narial apparaitre

Où l'on remarquera que tout le monde ne fait pas de cadeau à Harry

Où un baiser serra enchangé

**Fin du chapitre précédant : **Tout le monde tendit alors au survivant le cadeau qu'ils avaient choisi pour lui. La soirée commençait bien et s'annonçait très longue…

Merci à mon beta reader (car oui c'est un garçon), Dadzetos

Toute parole entre guillemet désigne des mots dit en fourchelangue « - Salut je suis Harry »

Chapitre 4 : Celui qui faisait la fête

Le survivant n'avait jamais reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaire en mains propres. Habituellement, on les en envoyaient par hiboux et il prenait donc prendre tout son temps pour les ouvrir, savourant chaque instant. Il ne savait donc pas ce que c'était que d'ouvrir ses paquets sous le regard de ceux qui les avaient choisis, ces derniers fixant son visage afin de voir si ce qu'ils lui avaient offert lui plaisait. Cette situation était en fait assez stressante, mais tellement plus agréable aussi. Le premier à lui offrir son paquet fut Sirius, il avait dépassé tous les autres en prétextant que comme il serait bientôt le tuteur légal du survivant, il devait être le premier à lui offrir. Personne ne comprit vraiment la logique avancée par l'animagus mais tous le laissèrent tout de même passer, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion avec lui à ce sujet.

Harry reçut le cadeau, assez petit, enveloppé dans un papier rouge. Lentement, il enleva le ruban. Sirius trépignait d'impatience et son filleul dut donc aller un peu plus vite, de peur qu'il se saisisse du paquet afin de lui montrer ce qu'il lui avait offert. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa cependant sans voix. C'était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce présent. Sirius avait en effet offert au survivant un objet d'une grande valeur, que l'on ne trouvait pas facilement.

Il lui avait offert un médaillon en argent, représentant un dragon entourant une pierre translucide de la grosseur d'une noisette. Mais cet objet n'avait pas qu'une propriété esthétique et Sirius l'expliqua bientôt.

- Cette pierre est magique, il suffit que tu penses à une personne et tu sauras ce qu'elle ressent pour toi car ce joyau changera de couleur selon les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi. Chaque couleur représente un degré différent d'amitié, d'amour, de haine, de jalousie… Il est toujours pratique de savoir où se trouve nos amis et nos ennemis, grâce à ce médaillon, plus personne ne pourra te cacher ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

Harry remercia son parrain. Ce dernier le gâtait toujours énormément. Tous ces cadeaux étaient magnifiques, mais ce dernier était encore mieux que les autres…

Il ne put cependant s'attarder sur ce dernier. En effet, ses amis voulaient eux aussi lui offrir leur cadeau. C'est ainsi que le survivant reçu : un livre de sorts rares de Remus et Tonks, un vif d'or de la part de Ron, de la nourriture pour tout un régiment par Mr et Mrs Weasley, un bouquin sur les dragons d'Hagrid, un échantillon de leurs futurs produits par Fred et Georges et une cape permettant non pas de devenir invisible mais de lutter contre la célébrité par Dumbledore. Mais ce fut certainement Maugrey Fol Œil et Luna qui lui offrirent respectivement les cadeaux les plus étonnants… Le vieil auror lui avait en effet dégoté un œil comme le sien. Quand Harry ouvrit le paquet, il fut passablement dégouté, le sorcier s'expliqua donc en lui signalant qu'ainsi s'il perdait un jour un œil, il pourrait mettre celui-ci, qui possédait les mêmes capacités que le sien.

Luna quand à elle s'approcha avec un gros paquet qui… bougeait.

Un silence s'abattit alors. Tout le monde se demandait ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu dégoter. Toujours dans la lune, elle pouvait quelques fois, ne pas se montrer consciente des dangers que représentaient certaines choses. Tous se méfiaient donc de ce paquet énorme. Harry détacha donc le ruban qui gardait le couvercle en place avec la plus grande prudence. Une fois enlevé, il souleva le couvercle. Ce qu'il vit alors le rassura, mais ne rassura pas du tout les autres invités. Il plaça sa main dans la boite et quand il la ressortit, un serpent d'un rouge carmin aux anneaux d'or en sortit. L'animal avait sa tête près du cou du survivant et s'apprêtait à mordre. Ce fut en tout cas ce que tous crurent jusqu'à ce que l'animal le lèche. Luna applaudit alors :

- Il est mignon non ? J'ai trouvé qu'il te ressemblait. Il a les mêmes yeux que toi !

- Merci Luna.

- Comment te l'es tu procuré ?

La jeune fille sembla alors assez gênée. Elle avait espéré éviter cette question car elle savait que sa réponse ne ferait qu'augmenter sa réputation de folle. Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais ce soir, il était là, et elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant lui. Elle n'avait cependant pas vraiment le choix.

- Je me promenai dans la forêt d'Amazonie et je l'ai trouvé.

Comment Luna pouvait elle être allée là bas alors que ne possédait pas son permis de transplanage ? Cette question les tarauda tous, cependant, Harry recentra l'attention sur lui.

Harry caressa tendrement la peau froide de l'animal. Quel beau cadeau, Luna avait vraiment trouvé le présent parfais pour lui. Il regarda les yeux de l'animal, vert émeraude, elle avait vraiment fait fort…

- Comment s'appelle t il ?

Heureuse de voir qu'Harry détournait l'attention de tous, Luna sauta sur l'occasion pour se faire un peu oublier…

- Je sais pas, demande lui !

L'assistance soupira. Cette serdaigle avait elle conscience qu'Harry allait passer à présent ses journées à parler Fouchelangue ? De plus, ce serpent leur était inconnu, son espèce ne devait même pas être répertoriée, qui sait ce dont il était capable. Mais le survivant ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de qu'ils pouvaient bien penser et entama donc une discussion avec son nouvel animal de compagnie.

« -Salut mon nom est Harry comment t'appelles tu ? »

« - Quelle chance, un maître qui parle notre langue, tu dois être un sorcier puissant. Mon nom est Narial et je suis une femelle. »

« - Enchanté Narial, bon je crois que l'on discutera plus tard, les autres n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise. »

« - Bien maître »

Mais Harry avait tord, si la plupart des convives n'aimaient pas ce son, l'un d'entre eux en fut charmé. Draco Malfoy avait toujours aimé les serpents. Non seulement ils étaient l'emblème de sa maison à Poudlard mais en plus, son prénom était par lui-même lié aux reptiles et même s'il ne parlait pas du tout fouchelangue, il les comprenait. Ce son le berça donc. C'était si magnifique, si sensuel. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis que ce stupide griffondor l'avait sauvé, de drôles d'idées lui trottaient dans la tête, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Les cadeaux restants étaient eux aussi assez spéciaux. Hermione lui offrit un livre, un livre que personne mis à part cette dernière n'avait jamais eu le courage de lire, un livre qu'elle était sans cesse obligée de leur réciter. Elle lui offrit L'Histoire de Poudlard. Harry éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'il le lirait mais il essaierait. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut que Severus avait lui aussi un cadeau. Tout le monde sembla stupéfait de ce fait. Mais tous furent soulagés quand ils virent de quelle nature il était. Non, le directeur des serpentards ne s'était pas subitement transformé en un professeur bisounours. Il lui avait acheté un ouvrage dont il estimait que le survivant avait un besoin urgent : Les potions pour les nuls. Harry le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

Cette longue étape achevée, Mrs Weasley conduit tout le monde au fond de la salle où un immense buffet à volonté avait été installé. Ainsi, chacun se servait comme il le voulait.

Bientôt, de petits groupes se formèrent, les Weasley ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, Harry et Hermione se gavaient de ces divers mets exposés à leur regard. Les adultes se rassemblaient par deux ou trois, rarement plus, sirotant un verre tout en piochant dans les divers plats. Un peu plus à l'écart, Blaise et Draco observaient tout ce petit monde. Ils n'osaient pas encore rejoindre les autres adolescents de leur âge et n'avaient pas envie de passer la soirée avec les adultes. Une jeune fille blonde vînt alors les tirer de leur solitude. Elle les regarda avec un sourire et les invita à la rejoindre. Luna Lovegood s'approcha d'eux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne venaient pas avec elle et les autres griffondors. Sans un mot, elle prit Blaise par la main et les emmena tous les deux vers ses amis qui s'étaient entre temps regroupés dans un coin de la pièce, bien à l'écart.

- Ils peuvent rester avec nous ?

Luna avait posé cette question d'une voix innocente, elle savait bien que les griffondors n'en seraient pas enchantés, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Draco et Blaise rejoignirent alors le cercle composé de Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Gabriel, la petite sœur de Fleur, ne s'était pas joint à eux. Elle préférait rester avec son aînée.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Certes, les rivalités serpentards griffondors s'étaient atténuées, mais c'était la première fois que les deux partis se retrouvaient tous ensembles. L'animosité qu'ils ressentaient contre l'autre camp s'était atténuée, mais il restait de la méfiance. De plus, Draco ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait mal partout et n'avait donc pas envie d'affronter pour une énième fois le trio. Surtout que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais vraiment prendre le dessus sur eux : Harry l'avait sauvé et chez les sorciers, les dettes de vie ne s'effacent pas facilement.

Chacun se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, sans trouver quoi que ce soit à se dire. Il devenait urgent de trouver quelque chose à faire ou l'ennui s'abattrait sur cette fête d'anniversaire. De plus, en ces temps de guerre, les instants de détentes, d'amusements, sont rares, mieux vaut donc en pas gâcher l'une des rares occasions d'oublier les batailles.

Heureusement, les jumeaux possédaient un grand pouvoir, un pouvoir auquel personne, pas même Hermione Granger ne pouvait résister. Ils possédaient le pouvoir de pouvoir détendre n'importe quelle atmosphère. Bientôt, Fred eut donc une idée et sauva cette fête. Un jeu, il suffisait d'organiser un jeu, un jeu où ils pourraient boire.

- On pourrait jouer à « Je n'ai jamais ? » Vous connaissez ?

La proposition de Fred intrigua le groupe d'adolescent. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour trouver de bonnes idées de jeux… Draco et Blaise le connaissaient de réputation. C'est pourquoi, ils ne bronchèrent pas, attendant qu'on leur explique les règles. Voyant qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de tout le monde, le griffondor exposa les règles du jeu.

- C'est très simple : une personne parle, elle commence sa phrase par « Je n'ai jamais » et tout ceux qui ont déjà fait ce qu'il dit boivent.

Un silence lui répondit. Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu, mais plutôt l'occasion de boire. La plus jeune le signala à son frère qui lui rétorqua que ceux qui ne voulaient pas ingérer d'alcool pouvaient remplir leur verre de jus de citrouille. Il ajouta en plus que cela leur permettrait de tous mieux se connaitre. Malgré la réserve des deux jeunes filles, la partie commença. Les adolescents s'assirent par terre, dans un coin un peu à l'écart et Georges se chargea de servir les verres. Ginny fut la seule à prendre du jus de citrouille. En effet, au grand étonnement d'Harry, Hermione commanda du gin tonique, une boisson moldue. Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges commencèrent directement au whisky pur feu tandis que Luna et Blaise, plus sérieux prenaient de la Bière. Comme il avait trouvé le jeu, Fred commença les hostilités. Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants alors que tous les autres faisaient de même afin de ne pas trop faire attendre les autres quand leur tour viendrait.

- Je n'ai jamais … été victime d'une blague de Fred et Georges !

Les adolescents lui lancèrent tous un regard noir et tous, hormis Georges bien sûr, durent boire.

Vint ensuite le tour de Ron. Ce dernier avait déjà son idée.

- Je n'ai jamais été transformé en fouine !

Draco soupira. Cela commençait très fort pour lui… Il but une nouvelle gorgée, ce qui fit apparaitre sur le visage de Ron un sourire satisfait. Hermione prit alors la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais traité quelqu'un de sang de bourbe.

Le fils de Narcissa comprit alors qu'il risquait de bien vite se trouver sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Tous semblaient ligués contre lui. Il but ainsi que Blaise, mais une autre personne dut tremper ses lèvres dans son verre et cela arracha un hurlement étonné à Hermione.

- Luna !

La jeune fille sourit. Elle leur expliqua alors en quelle occasion elle avait commis cette faute.

- Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que l'on appelait vraiment comme cela les enfants de moldus, je ne savais pas que c'était une insulte alors quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, c'est ainsi que j'appelais tous ceux qui ne venaient pas de familles de sorciers…

Cela expliquait peut être un peu le fait que ses compagnons de serdaigle ne l'apprécient pas trop. Comment pouvait-on croire une chose pareille ?

Le jeu continua ainsi durant prêt d'une heure. Les verres s'enchainaient et bientôt, tout le monde sembla presque oublier l'ambiance tendue du début de soirée. Même Ron avait cessé de lancer des provocations aux deux serpentards. Ils s'amusaient, riaient beaucoup. On en aurait presque oublié qu'ils ne faisaient pas tous partie de la même maison. Si la plupart n'était que guillerets, certains montrèrent par leur attitude ou leurs questions que l'alcool commençait à faire effet. Draco notamment avait fait tomber le masque de froideur qu'il portait toujours. Tout sourire, il se montrait drôle et avait cessé toutes méchancetés. Le jeu tournait, chacun posait une question et beaucoup se trouvait dans l'obligation de boire… Revint le tour de Ron qui avec un sourire pervers dit son affirmation. Elle était destiné à faire boire Hermione qui depuis le début de la partie n'avait même pas finit deux verres.

- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur garçon !

Un long silence gêné suivit cette affirmation. Hermione et Ginny burent bien entendu. Il fallut ensuite expliquer à Luna ce que voulait vraiment dire fantasmer. Elle suivit bien entendu les deux autres filles et plongea ses lèvres dans son verre. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, deux garçons burent aussi, le plus discrètement possible, espérant que personne ne les remarquerait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation de Ron.

- Malfoy ! Il a bu !

Après tout, il est vraiment difficile de ne pas être remarquer quand tout le monde est assis en cercle… Ce dernier sembla déstabiliser quelques instants, puis, désirant porter l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre il préféra désigner un autre coupable.

- Potter aussi a bu Weasley !

Tous se tournèrent vers le survivant qui maudit son ennemi de toujours. Il allait en entendre parler… L'ambiance sembla descendre tout d'un coup. Le temps que les deux révélations soient enregistrées par tous. Blaise sourit alors et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher éclata de rire. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Vous ne trouvez pas drôle que les deux princes de Poudlard, qui font fantasmer toutes les élèves fantasment eux même sur des hommes ?

Luna fut alors la seule n'étant pas concernée par la révélation à ne pas rire. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, elle répondit qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant dans la réponse des deux victimes. Peu à peu, tout le monde se calma. Le jeu continua encore un peu, mais bientôt le temps entre les questions s'espaça. Chacun commençait à peiner pour trouver une manière de faire boire les autres. Il fut alors décidé de changer de jeu. Hermione en proposa un autre, qui n'était pas destiné à faire boire tout le monde. En effet, tous avaient déjà bu et mieux valait espacer les prises d'alcool. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir la soirée avec un malade.

- Cap ou pas cap cela vous dit ?

Le nouveau jeu fut adopté. Des gages, c'était toujours drôle. Fred apporta une bouteille à faire tourner afin de définir celui qui devrait faire le gage. Il fut bien sûr décidé que celui qui refuserait de se soumettre à l'action devrait boire son verre, cul sec… La griffondore commença. Elle fit tourner la bouteille et tomba alors sur Ginny. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis avec un sourire machiavélique révéla son idée.

- Ginny, cap ou pas cap de dire à Dumbledore que tu penses que McGonagall fantasme sur lui ?

Hermione Granger avait toujours été aux yeux des serpentards, une élève sérieuse, respectant les professeurs bien au dessus de la moyenne des élèves. L'entendre donner un gage qui consistait en fait à humilier un professeur les étonna. La jeune victime n'accepta cependant pas cette action et but cul sec son verre… de jus de citrouille. Elle tourna ensuite la bouteille qui désigna Ron.

- Ron, cap ou pas cap de faire un câlin à Malfoy !

Une explosion de rires suivit ce gage. C'était très bien trouvé ! Premièrement, Ron avait toujours haï Malfoy, même si cela semblait s'arranger un peu depuis cette soirée, mais surtout, Draco venait de dévoiler quelques minutes auparavant qu'il n'était pas vraiment hétéro… Cependant, la maison griffondor a toujours été connue par le courage dont ses membres faisaient preuve et le cadet des Weasley décida d'accomplir cette action.

Au buffet, un Severus Snape qui s'ennuyait à mourir posa son regard sur le groupe d'adolescents. Il s'énerva un peu en voyant les bouteilles vides à leur côté, exposées comme une sorte de trophée. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Il alla donc voir Dumbledore afin d'exiger que l'alcool leur soit confisqué. Le directeur de Poudlard, alarmé par les dires du maitre de potions, observa le groupe. Ils riaient un peu trop, mais voir des serpentards, une serdaigle et des griffondors riant ensemble, c'était à noter d'une pierre blanche dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il allait tout de même intervenir quand il fut pétrifié de surprise. Il se tourna vers Snape. Son visage blême le conforta dans son idée. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de voire Ron Weasley faire une accolade à Draco Malfoy.

Ce fut donc au tour du nouvel ami des serpentards comme le nomma Fred. Il tourna la bouteille qui désigna, comme par hasard, Draco. Ce dernier soupçonna un sort mais n'osa le dire, ayant peur d'être traité de mauvais joueur. Les adolescents suspendirent leur souffle, se demandant bien qu'elle pourrait être l'idée de Ron. Ce dernier regarda son ancien ennemi, qui semblait presque trembler. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Zabini qui fixait Luna avec un sourire, la jeune fille lisait la composition du whisky pur feu et avait l'air de trouver cela passionnant. Harry, aux côté de Luna lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il devait être vraiment plus guilleret que d'habitude… Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de l'ami fidèle du survivant.

-Cap ou pas cap d'embrasser sur la bouche un des garçons du groupe.

Draco s'en était douté. Quand il avait vu la bouteille le désigner, il avait su qu'il allait souffrir. Il devait maintenant choisir la deuxième victime de Ron. Il ne voulait pas faite ce coup à Blaise, surtout que son voisin avait l'air totalement hypnotiser par cette folle de Luna Lovegood. Il avait toujours eu des gouts un peu bizarres… Un Weasley ? Non jamais, il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller jusque là. Son regard se porta alors sur le survivant qui, avec un sourire pareil à celui de Luna, lisait la composition d'une bouteille. Il avait l'air totalement détendu et ne se préoccupait même pas de ce qui se passait. Cela allait bien vite changer… Alors, au plus grand étonnement de tous qui pensaient qu'il allait désigner son ami, Draco leva le bras et désigna Harry. Ce dernier sentit que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et se dit qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de suivre le jeu…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Dumbledore et Snape, qui avait été rejoint par Sirius, décidèrent de supprimer toute forme d'alcool pour leurs protégés. Ils s'avançaient vers eux quand ils furent pétrifiés, encore une fois. Mais là, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser.

Lorsque le survivant comprit ce qui se passait il lança un regard noir à Ron, qui n'était pourtant en rien responsable : comment aurait il pu penser que leur ennemi juré le désignerait lui. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, s'il le faisait, il prouverait qu'il était moins téméraire que le serpentard. Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord. Le blond se rapprocha alors et il en fit de même. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Le cœur du survivant se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Qu'il était bête, ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu rien de plus. Draco quand à lui se maudissait déjà d'avoir choisi Harry, cela aurait été tellement plus simple avec Blaise ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ! En même temps, ils réduirent à néant l'espace qui séparait leur lèvres. Fred et Georges applaudirent alors. Ils avaient réussi ! Harry était bien. Il ne voulait pas que ce baiser cesse. Bon d'accord, il était soul, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait ! Enfin ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant. Draco semblait sur la même longueur d'onde car peu à peu, ils approfondirent leur baiser. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent. Chacun retint son souffle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Etait ce une hallucination collective ? Après tout, Ron avait juste dit un baiser, et là… Sentant le changement d'atmosphère, les deux adolescents coupèrent coup à leur expérience, retournant à leurs places. Tous remarquèrent alors que leurs joues avaient rougi… Les secondes passèrent. Personne ne savait trop quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade brune fasse intrusion dans leur cercle et s'empare de tous les verres et bouteilles. Il avait l'air assez affolé.

- Sirius ! Pourquoi !

L'adulte hurla alors sur le pauvre Fred qui s'insurgeait.

- Pourquoi ! Tu me demandes pourquoi ! Tu as vu dans l'état que vous êtes ! Pour que Harry et Draco fassent ce qu'ils viennent de faire, ils doivent être bien entamé ! C'est finit l'alcool, finit !

Tous remarquèrent bien entendu qu'il n'avait même pas réussit à nommer ce que les deux adolescents avaient fait. Ces derniers tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent que toute l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur eux… Ils auraient du être content, au moins ils ne se bâtaient pas… Sentant que l'ambiance de la soirée risquait de retomber, Hermione décida de relancer le jeu. Elle n'était pas réputée pour être une fêtarde, il faut dire qu'elle avait peu l'occasion de se détendre, alors pour une fois qu'elle s'amusait vraiment à une fête, il était hors de questions que l'atmosphère se refroidisse.

- Tant pis, maintenant on n'a plus le choix c'est tout ! Allez Draco c'est à toi !

Le serpentard sourit. Cette situation s'était révélée très embarrassante pour lui et Granger semblait l'avoir compris. Elle attirait de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde sur le jeu afin que chacun en oubli le baiser. Il tourna la bouteille et désigna Luna. La jeune fille redressa la tête et le regarda avec un grand sourire innocent. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire faire ? Réfléchissant, il croisa le regard intimidant de son ami serpentard qui semblait dire : « Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui faire faire ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi » Il n'avait vraiment pas d'idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une illumination. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus en direction de son parrain et de celui d'Harry qui étaient, une fois de plus, en train de se disputer.

- Tu vas aller dire au professeur Snape qu'il ferait un très beau couple avec Black.

Un long silence accueilli ce gage, Blaise, pensant que Luna était tout à fait capable de le faire la mis en garde.

- N'y va pas Luna, Snape et Black se détestent et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que leur seul point commun soit leur haine pour toi et qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord que sur la manière de te torturer.

Tous se rendaient compte que faire cela était s'exposer aux foudres des deux professeurs durant toute la future année scolaire. Et encore, pour affronter l'année, il faudrait que le serpentard laisse celle qui l'humiliait ainsi survivre. Mais Luna ne voyait jamais les choses comme les autres. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle trouvait étrange que ces deux adultes passent leur temps à se chamailler, comme pour attirer continuellement l'attention de l'autre.

- Je vais le faire, cela peut avoir des résultats intéressants.

Elle se leva ensuite pour accomplir sa mission, Blaise voulut l'en empêcher, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, elle était partie, la démarche décidée.

Lorsque Severus Snape, en pleine conversation avec Black, ils dissertaient afin de savoir qui de Draco ou Harry était néfaste pour l'autre, vit une jeune fille blonde s'approcher de lui sous les regards affolés de ses compagnons, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il cessa donc aussitôt sa dispute avec l'ancien griffondor.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood ? Un problème ?

La jeune fille n'hésita même pas et se lança :

- Je voulais vous dire que je trouve que vous et Mr Black feriez un très beau couple.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit, n'attendant pas la réaction des deux auditeurs. Ils restèrent en fait comme figés devant cette phrase. Severus lança un coup d'œil à Sirius qui semblait vraiment estomaqué. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que … ils se mettent à se hurler dessus. Ils se disputaient cette fois ci afin de déterminer lequel des deux pouvait avoir laissé penser cela à cette adolescente innocente.

Quand cette dernière rejoignit ses compagnons, tous étaient impressionnés par le courage dont elle avait du faire preuve pour oser dire une telle phrase au professeur le plus effrayant de tout Poudlard.

Le jeu continua alors : Luna désigna Ginny qui due prendre Narial dans ses bras et ainsi vaincre sa phobie des serpents qu'elle avait développé depuis qu'un basilic avait cherché à dévorer Harry sous ses yeux. Ginny désigna Fred qui du aller demander à chaque adulte : « Comment on fait les bébés » Dumbledore commença d'ailleurs à lui expliquer le comment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une blague et Snape refusa de lui expliquer en stipulant que s'il n'était pas au courent de la recette, cela permettrait de réduire les naissances de Weasley. Fred désigna ensuite Harry et eu une bonne idée :

- Tu vas faire le tour de la maison avec Draco en chantant : « L'amour est enfant de Bohème qui n'a jamais jamais jamais connu de lois. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Fred serait alors mort. Les protagonistes de sa blague n'appréciaient vraiment pas cette idée, mais ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. C'est ainsi que tous entendirent avec stupeur les deux adolescents chanter, très faux, cette chanson en s'éloignant dans les couloirs de la maison.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus dans une zone où les autres pouvaient les entendre, le griffondor et le serpentard cessèrent ce manège ridicule et se contèrent de marcher, assez lentement et d'arpenter mes couloirs du manoir. Ils avançaient depuis un bon quart d'heure et avait exploré les deux étages, il ne leur restait plus que le rez de chaussé, ils entrèrent ainsi dans chacune des pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une scène qui les étonna assez.

Dans un des salons qui avait été nettoyé, un couple s'embrassait amoureusement. Remus et Tonks étaient dressés là, seuls, ne s'occupant d'ailleurs de rien d'autre à part de sa moitié. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux adolescents adoptèrent une attitude pouvant être qualifié de voyeuriste, ils se cachèrent derrière un canapé et observèrent. Si on leur avait demandé, ils auraient été incapables d'expliquer leur attitude, en fait, de par l'alcool ingéré, ils auraient été incapables d'expliquer bien des choses.

- Allez Remus, dis moi quel visage tu veux que je prenne… Je peux devenir n'importe quelle femme au monde.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, non, il ne voulait pas dévoiler l'identité de la seule autre femme qui l'attirait. Il ne voulait qu'elle, il ne voulait serrer dans ses bras que sa fiancée.

- Remus, tout homme normal m'aurait déjà donné une liste, je te jure, je ne t'en voudrai pas, mais cela me ferai si plaisir ! Dis le moi !

La confiance que Lupin accordait à celle qu'il comptait demander en mariage sous peu était sans limite, mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait par un fantasme si commun… et si …. Moldu. Après tout, le père de Tonks n'était pas un sorcier et elle devait donc connaitre les films où apparaissait la femme dont Remus avait si longtemps rêvé.

- Remus, je veux savoir.

Elle insistait, elle insistait tellement que l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal savait qu'il allait craquer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il préféra donc avouer à sa chère et tendre de qui il avait beaucoup rêvé avant d'être avec elle. Peu à l'aise, il chuchota sa réponse.

- Bon peut être en la princesse Leïla alors…

Mais il avait tellement parlé bas qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Parle plus fort mon amour…

- EN LA PRINCESSE LEILA DE STAR WARS.

Un silence désolé accueilli la réponse de l'homme. Tonks soupira. Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle proposait cela à ses petits amis, la plupart, quand ils connaissaient la culture moldue, choisissait la princesse Leila ? Qu'avait-elle de si génial ? Surtout que l'actrice était devenue alcoolique à cause de ce rôle qui l'avait suivi toute sa carrière. Pourquoi les hommes de sa génération rêvaient ils tous de cette princesse ?

Cependant elle lui avait promis et changea donc de visage. Ils s'embrassèrent. Mais il se passa alors quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin et qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Quand tous ses ex petits amis avaient profité allégrement de la situation, Remus la repoussa gentiment.

- Reprends ton visage ma chérie, je ne veux embrasser que toi, et personne d'autre. La princesse Leïla est très sexy, mais elle n'est pas toi…

Devant un tel étalage de guimauve, les deux adolescents se sentirent vraiment de trop. Discrètement, ils quittèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent seuls, dans le couloir. Harry était heureux pour l'ami d'enfance de son père, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé la paix, il avait enfin trouvé une femme prête à l'aimer et à passer sa vie à ses côtés malgré sa condition de loup garou. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Si cet homme avait réussi, peut être lui aussi trouverait un jour quelqu'un capable d'aimer Harry Potter et non Harry le survivant, futur sauveur de l'humanité. Draco remarqua bien vite que le survivant était ému et dans sa grande délicatesse, il le railla.

- Potter, tu es vraiment une vraie fillette, pleurer de bonheur ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Et oui, les vieux réflexes sont parfois tenaces, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une dispute avec son ancien rival. Il se releva donc et se prépara à rejoindre leurs amis qui devaient en avoir assez de les attendre.

En effet, lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, leurs compagnons semblaient s'être quelque peu lassés. Les Weasley avaient sorti un jeu de cartes et s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cartes endiablée. Ginny et Hermione semblaient comploter à discuter tout bas l'une avec l'autre en jetant des regards amusés autour d'elles. Luna avait quand à elle posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et semblait s'être endormie. Ce dernier, par peur de la réveiller, ne parlait plus et ne bougeait plus.

La soirée mourait doucement, bientôt viendrait l'instant où chacun irait se coucher, épuisé. Harry était heureux. Cette soirée avait été l'une des meilleures de sa vie, il s'était bien amusé. Il s'assit aux côtés de Draco qui avait rejoint Blaise tout en lui lançant un regard étonné en voyant Luna ainsi Installée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on pouvait voir que Blaise avait finalement bougé, Luna ayant la tête sur son ventre à présent. Draco dormait lui aussi, appuyé contre le mur et Harry, assis à côté, avait glissé dans son sommeil et sa tête était à présent appuyée sur l'épaule du serpentard. Narial dormait quand à lui contre le flanc de son maître.

Les Weasley jouaient toujours aux cartes et les deux jeunes filles complotaient toujours. Personne n'avait remarqué la position des quatre endormis. Personne jusqu'à ce que :

- Non mais je rêve !

Sirius venait de laisser glisser son regard vers eux.

Ce cri réveilla bien sûr tout le monde et les adolescents, gênés, n'osèrent se regarder en face. Mrs Weasley voyant de lourdes cernes apparaitre sur leur visage, les envoya bientôt se coucher.  
Epuisés, par cette soirée mais aussi le combat de l'après midi pour certains, ils suivirent son ordre et partirent vers l'escalier.

Les adolescents montaient dans leurs chambres, quand Harry remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Luna ? Tu dors ici ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Réfléchissant, elle attrapa une mèche de sa longue chevelure blonde et l'entortilla autour de son doigt.

- Non je ne crois pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi. A bientôt tout le monde, c'était une très chouette fête !

Et elle partie leur faisant un signe de la main et manquant de tomber de l'escalier. Draco soupira devant dans de maladresse et son soupir s'accentua encore quand il entendit Balise la qualifier de « trop mignonne ». Arrivé à l'étage où étaient leurs chambres, le petit groupe se sépara. Chacun alla dans sa chambre : Ginny et Hermione dans l'une, puis dans la suivante Draco et Blaise, Fred et Georges entrèrent ensuite dans la leur puis vint le tour de Ron. Harry entra enfin dans la sienne. Il posa ses paquets dans un coin. Cet anniversaire avait certainement été le meilleur de sa vie. Il prit l'amulette que Sirius lui avait offerte. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Epuisé, il se dirigea alors vers son lit et à son grand étonnement y trouva un dernier cadeau. Il l'ouvrit, se demandant qui avait bien pu ne pas vouloir lui offrir de présent devant les autres. Quand il eu finit de le déballer, il comprit. Il contenait le fameux manteau qu'Harry n'avait pas osé acheter, trouvant qu'il était un peu trop onéreux et pas du tout dans son style. Il savait à présent de qui venait ce dernier. Une carte confirma ses soupçons. Elle disait : « Je gagne toujours, ce manteau était fait pour toi, tu ne connais vraiment rien à la mode… Merci encore pour cet après midi, je n'oublierais jamais la dette envers toi. Joyeux anniversaire. Draco Malfoy. » Le survivant sourit. Une amitié naissait, il en était à présent sur. L'amulette se mit alors à scintiller d'une lueur rouge ardente. Harry se maudit : il avait oublié de demander à son parrain qu'elle était la signification des lueurs et de leurs couleurs…

Dans la chambre voisine, Draco et Blaise se couchèrent. Les deux amis étaient heureux : leur intégration se passait mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. A leur grand étonnement, ils s'étaient bien amusés durant cette soirée. Ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient entourés de griffondors. A force de discuter ensembles, ils en avaient oublié leur maison respective à Poudlard. Mais si le blond pensait surtout aux griffondors et remettaient en question tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru sur les membres de cette maison, Blaise était plutôt préoccupé par la maison Serdaigle… Il fit d'ailleurs par de ses réflexions à son ami de toujours.

- Comment trouves tu Luna ?

Draco enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, tout mais pas cela ! Mais il se devait de répondre.

- Bah… Elle est originale et elle possède une magie très puissante !

Blaise se tut. Draco était très fort pour éviter une question quand il le voulait.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est l'incarnation même de la pureté et de l'innocence ? Son sourire seul réussit à illuminer mon esprit.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être guimauve parfois !

- Bon Blaise, si tu es amoureux tant mieux pour toi mais ne me demandes pas quoi en penser ! En plus, je ne vois pas comment tu penses que je pourrai la voir ainsi. C'est comme si tu me demandais si je la trouvais sexy ! Je suis gay je te rappelle !

Le jeune amoureux soupira. Oui, Draco Malfoy était gay, il le savait depuis quelques temps déjà. Jamais on n'avait pu le voir embrasser une fille, cette idée même dégoutait le serpentard. C'était un secret bien gardé que seul l'intéressé et son ami connaissaient.

Après que les adolescents soient partis se coucher, les adultes avaient peu à peu eux aussi déserté la fête. Seuls restaient Molly, Narcissa, Severus, Sirius et Alexander. Ces derniers avaient tout d'abord commencé à ranger le désordre laissé par la fête, mais grâce à la magie, cela avait été des plus rapides. Ils s'étaient donc accordé un dernier verre bien mérité après les émotions que les jeunes leur avaient infligé. Le principal sujet de conversation était d'ailleurs ce baiser dont ils avaient été témoin et pour une fois, Severus et Sirius étaient d'accord. Tous les deux pensaient qu'il fallait mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool et de la provocation. Alexander souriait, cette discussion l'amusait beaucoup. Quoi qu'ils disent, ces deux hommes n'avaient aucune certitude. Ils ne savaient pourquoi les deux adolescents s'étaient embrassés. Le véritable problème était peu être aussi que la haine viscérale opposant Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter était légendaire. Tout comme celle opposant Sirius Black et Severus Snape, voire leurs cadets enterrer la hache de guerre comme ils avaient l'air de le faire depuis quelques temps les renvoyaient à la puérilité de leur attitude. L'ambiance était, chose exceptionnelle quand Sirius et Severus se trouvaient dans la même pièce, au beau fixe.

Ils discutaient entre adultes, analysant cette soirée riche en surprises. Un bruit attira alors leur attention. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Que se passait-il encore ? Les pats se rapprochaient de la salle de réception. Quelqu'un avait certainement du y oublier quelque chose… La porte s'ouvrit alors. Les cinq occupants de la pièce tournèrent leurs yeux vers l'intrus et furent pétrifiés de surprise. Devant eux se dressait Draco, mais il semblait comme … possédé. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il ne posa même pas son regard sur eux. Narcissa, affolée, voulu se précipiter vers son fils unique, l'arracher de cette emprise, le libérer. Heureusement, une personne réussit à garder son calme et à l'en empêcher. Alexander la saisit par la taille alors qu'elle se jetait vers lui. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Il lui expliqua qu'attaquer ou brusquer l'esprit qui semblait avoir prit le contrôle du corps de Draco pourrait le blesser. Ce dernier passa devant eux comme s'il ne les voyait pas et, armé de sa baguette, il commença à tracer un message en lettres d'argent sur le mur :

Depuis mille ans de ma prison je vous attends

Comme un lent flot pour moi ici coule le temps

Au fils des siècles suis devenu une légende

Enfermé dans la forêt de Brocéliande

Rassemblez vous venez vers moi mes chers enfants

L'heure de vous réveiller est venu à présent

Emprisonné d'une prison d'amour forgé

D'où j'attends que vous veniez me libérez.

Myrdhin

Ces derniers mots notés, il s'effondra.

_A suivre_

Alors ça vous a plu ? Quelqu'un a-t-il deviné qui est ce Myrdhin ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review, cela fait toujours plaisir. J'ajoute que je réponds à chacune d'entre elle. Vous pouvez donc me poser des questions.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ou d'une autre !

Bye bye.


	6. Celui qui se mouillait

**Merci aux reviewers **: Felinness, zaika, li-san, Jamian, Stormtrooper2, LaLouisaBlack, Cleo McPhee, amachanx3, jindri et Dadzetos.

Si vous désirez discuter plus longuement avec moi, j'ai ouvert un forum autour du thème de la fanfiction. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.

**Date de postage :** 29/05/09

**Résumé : **

Où l'on apprend qui est Mydhin

Où Dumby partage une partie de ses informations

Où Luna fait prendre une douche à Lupin et Bill

Où Narial et Hedwige se disputent.

Où Harry et Draco se sentent un peu à l'écart.

**Fin du chapitre précédant : **Ces derniers mots notés, il s'effondra.

Toute parole entre guillemet désigne des mots dit en fourchelangue « - Salut je suis Harry »

Chapitre 5 :

Celui qui se mouillait

Le lendemain matin, la plupart des adolescents, ayant été présent la veille, s'éveillèrent difficilement. Un mal de tête les assommait dès qu'ils ouvraient leurs paupières, symptôme d'une soirée qui avait trop duré et qui avait été le théâtre de quelques abus. Bien entendu, les sorciers étaient mieux armés que les moldus contre ce mal qui rongeaient les jeunes adultes. Quand les non sorciers devaient supporter la douleur, ne faisant que l'endormir par des médicaments, il leur suffisait d'un sort pour faire disparaitre cette dernière. Mais encore fallait-il avoir la force de le lancer…

Midi sonnait quand le survivant ouvrit doucement un œil. Une enclume sembla alors s'abattre sur son crane. Il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage d'anéantir ce mal de tête. Il rassembla donc toutes ses forces et, d'un coup de baguette – heureusement qu'il gardait toujours cette dernière sous son oreiller, il n'avait ainsi pas eu à aller la chercher – il se lança ce sort que tout sorcier un peu fêtard maîtrisait à la perfection. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Paresseusement, il s'étira, tout en baillant. La fatigue n'avait, elle, pas disparue. Mais le soleil caressait et chauffait son visage à travers les rideaux. Il devait donc être tard et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être réveillé de la même manière que la veille. Mieux valait donc se lever seul et garder ainsi sa dignité. Un frisson le parcouru alors, longeant son flanc.

« - Bonjour Maître. »

Harry avait complètement oublié son nouvel animal de compagnie. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête, ce à quoi Narial répondit par un sifflement de contentement.

« -Bonjour, je vais descendre, tu restes là ou tu viens avec moi ? »

L'animal sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais les couvertures refroidiraient vite sans la présence de son maître, il préférait le suivre, profitant ainsi du sang chaud coulant dans les veines de cet humain afin de réchauffer son sang froid. Il s'entortilla donc le long du bras que le survivant lui avait présenté.

Mais un être n'appréciait vraiment pas ce nouvel arrivant.

- Hu hu hu

Hedwige fusillait de son regard doré son rival, espérant le décourager et le faire fuir, ce qui était bien entendu vain.

Harry soupira, les animaux de compagnie sont souvent jaloux les uns des autres et ces deux là ne semblaient pas faire exception à la règle.

- Hedwige, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à calmer la crise de jalousie de l'animal qui risquait de se mettre à bouder à tout instant, Harry utilisa son arme de manipulation de chouette la plus puissante.

- Tu auras du Miam Hiboux.

La demoiselle sembla reprendre un peu de contenance et finit par accepter de rester seule dans sa cage alors que son rival suivait leur maître. Ce dernier ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour arranger cette crise, puisque, alors qu'ils sortaient, il tira sa langue vers la chouette, la fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

Harry secoua la tête : il avait bien besoin de cela.

Il ramassa le médaillon offert par son parrain, le mit autour de son cou et descendit enfin vers la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il avait utilisé le sort d'efface lendemain de fête car la journée commençait en force.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et passait le seuil, il se cogna à un adolescent pas plus réveillé que lui.

- Potter ! Tu peux pas faire attention !

Quelle injustice, comment aurait il pu savoir que le serpentard se trouvait derrière sa porte. Que faisait il derrière sa porte d'ailleurs…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'espionnes ?

Le blondinet le regarda, se frottant la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

- Je reviens de la salle de bain imbécile !

C'est vrai qu'à y regarder de plus près, les cheveux mi long du serpentard dégoulinaient encore, signe qu'il venait vraiment de prendre une douche. Le survivant resta d'ailleurs quelques instants scotché sur une goutte tombant doucement d'une de ses mèches. La fatigue et le lendemain fête devaient vraiment annihiler son jugement et ses capacités de réflexion…

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'ailleurs, il est tard et tout le monde à l'air d'être levé. Je descends, à tout à l'heure.

Et il s'éloigna avec toute la grâce dont un Malfoy pouvait faire preuve. Il était vraiment magnifique comme ça… Un éclair frappa alors Harry. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand se faisait i ce genre de réflexion au sujet de son ancien ennemi ? Il se rappela alors un épisode de la veille qu'il avait oublié. Le baiser. Il avait embrassé Malfoy, au cours d'un jeu certes, mais Harry se connaissait, il savait qu'il était plus fleur bleu que n'importe qui et que ce simple geste avait certainement réveillé de drôles d'idées, auparavant bien enfouies en lui.

Afin de se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui pour une fois était libre. Il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau, un hurlement, plutôt un sifflement éclata alors.

« Maitre ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Ah oui, Narial était toujours autour de son cou, encore endormi quelques secondes auparavant, avant que l'eau brulante le réveille.

« Ah désolé, je t'ai oublié ! »

Mais le serpent avait sa fierté et décida donc que son maitre méritait bien une punition. Il partit bouder dans la chambre, c'est Hedwige qui allait être contente…

Harry soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. D'abord cette dispute entre animaux de compagnie, puis Draco, puis Narial. Cela commençait mal. Il profita tout de même du calme apaisant de l'eau brulante coulant sur son corps pour se remettre un peu les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce début de béguin pour Malfoy, au plus vite. Il savait que s'il ne le combattait pas, d'ici quelques jours il se trouverait dans l'incapacité de le regarder dans les yeux ou même de lui parler sans prendre une teinte écarlate…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt à descendre, même s'il n'avait pas trouvé encore le moyen de détruire ces drôles d'émotions qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le serpentard.

Tout le monde était déjà levé, comme toujours quand on ne donnait pas d'horaire de levé au jeune griffondor, il arrivait bon dernier. Il remarqua tout de suite les lourdes cernes siégeant sur le visage de Sirius et Narcissa. Etonné, il crut un instant que les deux adultes avaient passé une nuit agitée, … ensembles. Heureusement, son parrain dissipa bien vite ce malentendu en indiquant au survivant que des évènements assez étranges s'étaient déroulés durant la nuit et qu'après les avoir analysés durant une longue partie de la nuit, les adultes avaient décidé d'une réunion de crise. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'une réunion avait déjà été programmée la veille, suite à l'attaque des mangemorts.

Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ron, qui penché sur son assiette, dévorant son contenu, ne se contenta que d'un signe de main pour le saluer. En face de lui, Draco et Blaise chuchotaient entre eux. Le survivant remarqua bien vite que son ancien rival avait lui aussi de profondes cernes sur le visage. Était-il lié à ces évènements étranges dont avait parlé Sirius ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas préoccupé par quoi que ce soit. Mais il détourna bien vite son regard du serpentard : il n'avait pas envie de se mette à rougir devant lui.

Narcissa servit une tasse de café au griffondor. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner : la réunion commencerait dans un quart d'heure. Il englouti donc son petit déjeuné, se brulant un peu la langue à cause de la chaleur excessive du breuvage. Cela lui attira les moqueries, sans aucunes véritables méchancetés de Blaise qui faillit s'en étrangler avec son morceau de pain.

La fête de la veille n'avait pas effacé toutes les traces de cinq ans de rivalités et d'insultes permanentes, mais à présent, chacun savait que tout cela était derrière eux et qu'ils pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, bien s'entendre.

Quand tout le monde eut finit, le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de réunion et chacun reprit la place qu'il avait occupé quelques semaines auparavant, lors de l'arrivée de Draco et Blaise. Dumbledore, en bout de table, signala l'ordre du jour. Ils parleraient tout d'abord de l'attaque de la veille puis des évènements de la nuit. Alors que les jeunes allaient demander ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils dormaient, ne respectant pas par de là même ce que Dumbledore venait d'indiquer, le vieil homme commença à questionner les principaux acteurs des combats de la veille. Oui, il avait beau être bien plus âgé que tous les autres, il n'en restait pas moins le plus vif et le plus malin. Il faut dire aussi, que pendant que ceux qu'il appelait encore « ses enfants » ingurgitaient de l'alcool, il s'était contenté de réglisse et de bonbons au citron.

- Harry, tout le monde ici est déjà au courent de comment la bataille s'est engagée, je voudrai cependant que tu me parles de la manière dont tu as vaincu tous ces mangemorts et sauvé ainsi Blaise et Draco.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Est-ce que, pour une fois dans sa vie (à la connaissance d'Harry) Dumbledore ne détiendrait pas toutes les informations ? Comment Sirius et Severus avaient ils pu oublier ce détail ?

- Je n'ai pas sauvé Blaise, c'est Luna qui s'est placée devant lui.

Un bref instant, Harry crut déceler dans le regard d'Albus Dumbledore quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur de triomphe. Comme si le fait que Luna soit elle aussi intervenue éclaircissait toute la situation.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood. C'est intéressant, très intéressant. De quoi d'autre te souviens tu ?

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire. Tout était encore très confus pour lui.

- De pas grand-chose en fait, je me souviens avoir vu un mangemort devant Draco.

A ces mots Malfoy rougit, rêvait il ou ce satané Potter venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Personne ne s'aperçu de quoi que ce soit, tous ayant les yeux rivés sur celui qui parlait. Ainsi, personne ne remarqua, mis à part Dumbledore bien sûr à qui rien n'échappe, que le survivant venait d'appeler le serpentard par son prénom et non son nom, chose assez étonnante pour que le directeur de Poudlard la note dans un coin de sa mémoire.

- Ensuite ?

- Et bien, en fait, cela reste très vague. J'ai eu très peur, mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort. J'ai voulu intervenir. Alors, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre, comme si une barrière tombait, comme si toute ma magie se déversait soudain à travers tout mon corps. Je ne contrôlai plus vraiment ce que je faisais, j'agissais sans réfléchir, comme par instinct. Puis, je me souviens avoir touché les mains de Luna et tout était redevenu normal.

Un nouveau silence suivit ces propos. Les yeux de Dumbledore semblèrent, mais Harry se dit bien vite que cela ne devait être qu'une impression, étinceler d'une lueur victorieuse.

- Il faudra faire venir Luna Lovegood, si elle s'est vraiment opposée à un mangemort de cette manière, elle est danger.

Un jeune homme, habituellement calme et silencieux (en présence des adultes) réagit alors :

- Quoi ! Luna est en danger ? Mais il faut aller l'aider.

Le directeur se permit alors un sourire rassurant.

- Bien entendu Mr Zabini, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie, Remus ? Bill ? Pouvez-vous aller chercher cette demoiselle.

Voyant que les deux hommes allaient refuser, désirant certainement assister à la réunion, il précisa :

- Je suis sûr que vos frères ou votre amie, vous raconteront tout ce qui se dira durant cette réunion.

Ils n'eurent donc pas vraiment le choix et partirent ramener la jeune fille.

- Très bien, maintenant, passons à un point un peu moins réjouissant : des mangemorts ont-ils été identifié ?

Personne ne voyait vraiment en quoi la conversation précédente pouvait avoir pu paraître « réjouissante » pour le chef de l'ordre, mais les témoins répondirent tout de même.

- Bellatrix. C'était Bellatrix qui m'attaquait, ma propre tante.

La voix du serpentard s'était faite et glaciale et Narcissa soupira.

- Elle semblait heureuse de me combattre.

La jeune femme explosa alors :

- Certainement pour me punir d'avoir quitté Lucius ! Petite garce, toucher à mon fils, à son propre neveu ! Elle me le paiera !

Tous compatissaient à la colère que ressentait l'ancienne espionne. Mais quelqu'un la comprenait encore mieux que tous les autres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, tu finiras par t'y habituer, elle m'attaque dès qu'elle en a l'occasion sous prétexte que comme j'ai du sang en commun avec elle, elle veut me punir de ma trahison à mon sang elle-même. Tu finiras par ne plus lui accorder grande importance. Cette femme est folle.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment calmer la jeune femme, mais elle réussit tout de même à reprendre un souffle normal. Dumbledore intervint, désirant connaitre l'identité des autres attaquants.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un silence lui répondit. Oui, une autre personne avait reconnu son agresseur, mais ayant encore du mal à l'admettre, elle dut lutter pour le signaler. Blaise prit donc son courage à deux mains et révéla l'identité de celle qui avait voulu lui ravir son souffle de vie.

- Ma mère.

Dumbledore regarda l'adolescent avec tendresse et compassion. Rien n'était pire que d'affronter ses parents, rien ne faisait plus mal que de manquer de mourir par leurs mains. Narcissa éclata alors de nouveau :

- Ces mangemorts sont gouvernés par la folie ! Comment peuvent-ils oublier tout sentiment et combattre ainsi ceux qu'ils disaient aimer quelques temps auparavant !

Cette question était récurrente dans l'esprit de tous les membres de l'ordre qui ne comprenaient pas, et ne le pouvaient pas, ce comportement.

- La haine ma chère, la haine. Elle obscurcit leurs cœurs et leurs esprits jusqu'à étouffer toute part d'humanité en eux.

Cette réponse n'était bien entendu guère satisfaisante, mais elle eut le mérite de ne pas faire dériver la réunion sur une étude de comportement des mangemorts.

- Personne d'autres ?

Sirius et Snape répondirent négativement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment concentré leur attention sur l'identité de leurs adversaires, préférant en finir au plus vite afin d'aider ceux qu'ils devaient escorter. Seul Harry ne s'était pas exprimé et Dumbledore le questionna donc du regard. Le survivant hésitait, il n'avait aucune certitude, mais il savait qu'il devait partager cette information, qui pouvait avoir son importance.

- Mon adversaire m'était familier, je suis certain qu'il est étudiant à Poudlard.

Le directeur ferma les yeux quelques instants, enregistrant l'information. Quand Draco et Balise avaient signalé qu'ils devaient être intronisés prochainement auprès du mage noir, il avait comprit que toute une génération allait bientôt être soumise à ce choix. Il savait que certains feraient le mauvais. Mais il avait espéré que ses élèves seraient épargnés quelques années de plus. Mais la guerre semblait déjà toucher de plein fouet cette génération. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de vieil idéaliste. Cela posait cependant un grave problème. La majorité des nouveaux adeptes de Voldemort se situerait dans les rangs des serpentards, or, deux d'entre eux avaient officiellement rejoint l'ordre, ils ne seraient pas en sécurité dans leur dortoir. Même en tant que directeur, il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Seules deux solutions s'imposèrent à son esprit.

- Blaise, Draco, vous ne pourrez plus rester dans vos dortoirs, la maison serpentard sera certainement très touchée par le recrutement de Voldemort. Il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit vous ne retournez pas à Poudlard, soit vous rentrez dans la maison griffondor.

Les élèves restèrent ébahis par ces propositions. Une voix se fit alors entendre.

- Il est hors de question que je quitte les serpentards. Je ne suis pas un griffondor et je ne le serai jamais. Nous empêcher de retourner à Poudlard serait aussi une grave erreur, nous devons au contraire continuer notre formation. Nous serons des cibles de choix s'il en va autrement.

Draco Malfoy s'était certes rangé du côté du bien, mais il restait un serpentard, et se refusait à renier ainsi son appartenance à la maison de Salazar. Le choixpeau ne l'y avait pas placé par hasard.

Un lourd silence accueilli cette réplique du jeune homme. Peu de personnes osaient ainsi s'opposer au directeur. Aucune autre solution n'était envisageable, la situation semblait sans issue. Heureusement, une personne eut une idée, un choix que Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas découvert. Harry Potter connaissait un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

- Il y a une autre solution professeur.

L'attention de l'assistance se dirigea vers lui. Draco s'étonna de ce désir de les aider, les griffondors étaient décidément bien étonnants.

- Il existe un endroit neutre dans Poudlard.

Le blond blêmit. C'était hors de question. C'était décidément bien une idée de griffondor, il devinait de quelle pièce il parlait et refuserait de dormir dans cette dernière.

- Je refuse de dormir dans la grande salle ! Il nous faut tout de même un endroit où nous pourrons avoir un semblant d'intimité. Tu n'imagines pas l'horreur que cela serait ! Il faudrait que nous attendions que tout le monde ait finit de manger, nous devrions nous lever aux aurores …

Un sourire un peu moqueur naquit alors sur le visage du survivant.

- Je ne parlais pas de la grande salle Malfoy. Je ne suis pas totalement idiot non plus ! En fait, je pensai plutôt à la salle sur demande. Il suffirait d'en sécuriser l'entrée et vous pourriez vous y installer.

Les adultes le regardèrent. Dumbledore jubila. Il était le seul d'entre eux à en connaitre l'existence depuis qu'il avait assisté à la dissolution de l'AD l'année d'auparavant. Les autres ne la connaissaient pas. Harry expliqua donc en quelques mots en quoi consistait cette salle qui leur offrait tant de possibilités. Sirius montra pour la première fois un signe de jalousie en vers son filleul. S'il avait découvert cette salle durant son adolescence, les maraudeurs n'auraient plus eu aucune limite…

Draco et Blaise semblèrent intéressés par la révélation de l'emplacement de la salle devenue en un an légendaire parmi les étudiants. Enfin son emplacement leur avait été révélé. L'année précédente, lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé les membres de l'AD, ils avaient bien tenté de découvrir l'emplacement du lieu où ils se réunissaient, et surtout, comment y accéder, mais leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains. Ce choix leurs apparaissant comme le meilleur, il fut adopté. Les griffondors n'avaient bien entendu pas besoin de déménager : les sympathisants à la cause de l'ordre du phénix y étaient présents en majorité. De toute l'histoire de cette maison, le seul traitre à sa maison connu était Peter Pettigrow.

Maintenant que ce point était résolu, restait encore à éclaircir les évènements de la veille.

- Draco, te souviens tu de quelque chose après t'être couché.

Le serpentard regarda le directeur. Voulait il qu'il lui raconte ses rêves ? Il ne s'en souvenait jamais, il n'allait pas pouvoir les lui révéler.

- Bah non, je me suis couché et je ne me suis même pas réveillé durant la nuit. Ce matin, j'avais bien un mal de tête, mais il doit provenir des effets secondaires qu'une longue soirée peut créer.

Dumbledore soupira, non, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

- Hier soir, alors que Sirius, Severus, Molly, Alexander et Narcissa allaient se coucher, ils t'ont vu revenir dans la salle de réception. Ils ont bien vite remarqué que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. D'un coup de baguette tu as écrit un message sur le mur puis tu es retombé, inconscient. Je pense qu'un esprit s'est servi de ton corps pour communiquer avec nous.

Les élèves frissonnèrent. Les cas de possession étaient très rares chez les sorciers. En effet, les fantômes n'en avaient aucune utilité puisque leurs apparitions n'effrayaient personne. Seuls les esprits emprisonnés ou coincés entre le monde des vivants et celui des mort l'utilisait. Draco, comme toute personne normale se trouvant en cette situation fut un peu apeuré par cette révélation. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le contrôle de son corps durant une période, si mince soit elle, ne le rassurait pas du tout. Les autres l'observèrent avec inquiétude. Ce phénomène allait il se réitérer sous leurs yeux ?

- Je vais vous transmettre le message que tu nous as rapporté :

Depuis mille ans de ma prison je vous attends

Comme un lent flot pour moi ici coule le temps

Au fils des siècles suis devenu une légende

Enfermé dans la forêt de Brocéliande

Rassemblez vous venez vers moi mes chers enfants

L'heure de vous réveiller est venu à présent

Emprisonné d'une prison d'amour forgé

D'où j'attends que vous veniez me libérez.

Myrdhin

Des exclamations de surprise s'échappèrent de la bouche de ceux qui n'avaient pas été témoin de la scène. Tous les sorciers connaissaient Myrdhin, le respectant plus que tout autre être.

- C'est impossible ! Myrdhin doit être mort depuis plus de mille ans !

Hermione Granger connaissait bien entendu tout sur ce sorcier. En tant que fille de moldue, elle avait été émerveillé quand elle avait appris que le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous, connus même des moldus, avait véritablement existé. Celui que les moldus voyaient comme légendaire était historique chez les sorciers.

- Myrdhin est le nom que Merlin portait à sa naissance. Fils de celtes, il a anglicisé son nom lorsqu'il a été introduit auprès de Arthur. Et non, Merlin n'est pas mort. Il a été emprisonné dans une prison, porte sur une autre dimension que Viviane, poussée par Morgane, l'ennemie jurée de Merlin, à forgé. Viviane était une humaine, mortelle et sans pouvoir. Elle savait que son compagnon vivrait, de par sa condition de sorciers, plus longtemps qu'elle, manipulée par l'ennemi de celui qu'elle aimait, elle a finit par l'enfermer dans un cercle magique. Ce sanctuaire les retient depuis dans un univers hors du temps où ils doivent encore vivre, ensembles.

Comme lors d'un cours, les élèves restaient estomaqués, buvant chaque parole de leur professeur, le plus respecté de tous. Connaitre l'histoire du plus grand sorcier que leur monde ait porté les passionnait. Narcissa hochait la tête, elle semblait aussi réfléchir. Elle connaissait bien entendu cette histoire et beaucoup plus.

- Mais pourquoi Merlin prendrait possession de Draco ? Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? Pourquoi s'il vit avec celle qu'il aime, Merlin nous demanderait il de venir le délivrer ? Et qui sont ces « enfants » dont il parle ?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Que leur voulait donc Merlin ? Etait ce bien lui qui leur avait laissé ce message par l'intermédiaire de Draco ? Après tout, Voldemort était tout à fait capable de les orienter à la recherche de chimères afin de les éparpiller à la recherche d'une possible aide. Dumbledore soupira. Il n'était pas au courent de tout, n'était pas omniscient comme semblaient quelques fois le croire ses élèves. Il devait en discuter en privé avec Narcissa, il ne pouvait leur donner de faux espoirs, mais la situation commençait à s'éclaircir pour lui. Après tout, voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il était sur cette piste. Mais avant toute chose, un petit cours d'histoire s'imposait. Les jeunes ne pouvaient pas affronter ce qui les attendait sans connaitre l'histoire de Merlin et de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné. C'est pourquoi, il fit taire le survivant d'un regard et se lança dans une explication détaillée.

- Nous savions que Merlin reviendrait. La mission de Narcissa était liée à cette attente. L'heure semble venue où les six élus vont réapparaitre. Seuls ces six élus ont la capacité de briser le cercle le retenant prisonnier. Une fois rassemblés, ils pourront le libérer. Narcissa et moi recherchons ces élus depuis vingt ans, depuis que nous avons reconnu les signes de ce retour. Tout cela est très compliqué et nous ne sommes encore surs de rien. Cependant, je ne pense pas beaucoup m'avancer en disant que Draco doit en faire partie. Les élus ont tous un lien inconscient avec celui qui deviendra leur professeur, leur guide. S'il a pu pénétrer son esprit malgré les barrières magiques du cercle, c'est que tu dois en faire partie. De plus, Harry et toi avez à plusieurs reprises parlés d'une force, d'une puissance qui vous guidait dans certain choix, cela doit être lui. Il veille et vous pousse dans la bonne direction. Enfin, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ce qui c'est déroulé durant votre combat d'hier, je pense que Luna Lovegood doit elle aussi en faire partie. La magie que vous avez utilisée est ancestrale d'après ce que j'ai pu en déduire de par vos récits. J'ai quelque doute sur l'un de vous, mais je ne suis sur de rien.

Un silence profond accueilli cette révélation. Harry soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit toujours mêlé à tout ? Une prophétie le concernait déjà et être concernée par une autre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Cependant, il se retint de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore ne semblait pas décidé à leur en dire plus et rien n'y changerait rien. Les mots qui suivirent le confortèrent dans cette opinion quand le directeur reprit la parole.

- Nous sommes en réunion depuis déjà une bonne heure. Je propose de remettre le reste à plus tard, surtout que j'aimerai que Mlle Lovegood soit présente pour le reste. Elle ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder. Allez donc vous détendre et oublier un peu cela.

Quand Albus Dumbledore avait décidé quelque chose, il était vint de vouloir s'opposer à sa volonté. Ainsi, tout le monde, ou presque se leva et quitta la salle. Seuls Narcissa et Alexander ne bougèrent pas, comme souvent, ils désiraient s'entretenir avec leur mentor plus longuement.

Les adolescents tentaient vainement de digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Las de tous ces secrets que le directeur semblait encore avoir, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le salon, espérant se vider la tête. Mais une personne se moquait bien de tout cela, préoccupée par un autre sujet. Voilà près d'une demi heure que Remus et Bill avaient quitté la salle pour ramener Luna. Ils auraient du être revenu depuis longtemps, et quelqu'un s'inquiétait de ce retard. Alors que tous les autres s'étaient assis sur un des fauteuils moelleux, réfléchissant dans un silence complet, il faisait les cent pas, ce qui commençait à énerver la plupart d'entre eux. Blaise Zabini ne tenait plus en place et se faisait un sang d'encre pour la petite serdaigle. Elle semblait si fragile, si innocente, il craignait qu'elle ne soit tombée dans un piège des mangemorts, qu'elle ait été enlevé ou même pire tuée pour avoir osé les défier. L'autre serpentard de la pièce n'en pouvait déjà plus :

- Zabini, tu me fatigues ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le métis regarda son ami de toujours. Il ne voulait pas avouer devant tout le monde les raisons de son énervement mais à cause des questions de son ami, il se devait de répondre.

- Et bien, vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Luna ne soit toujours pas là ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, qui se sentait désormais un peu seule depuis que Gabrielle était retournée avec Fleur en France, les jumeaux et Draco crurent défaillir. Le serpentard réussit à se contenir et fit remarquer à son ami à quel point sa réaction l'étonnait.

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes tu de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

Blaise explosa alors, aidé certainement par le stress qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'il avait vraiment l'impression que personne ici ne pourrait le comprendre.

- Comment ne pourrai-je pas m'inquiéter ? Luna m'a sauvé la vie, elle est forte, certes, mais face à trop d'ennemis, elle ne pourrait rien et pendant que nous sommes tous en sécurité à débattre bêtement, elle est peut être en danger. Je m'inquiète pour elle car elle est l'innocence incarnée et que même si c'est vraiment mignon et attachant, cela peut aussi être une faiblesse.

Mais, alors qu'il allait continuer sa tirade, Blaise remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Au lieu de le comprendre, ses amis semblaient se moquer de lui. En effet, tous affichaient un sourire qu'il interpréta comme moqueur et Draco lui-même, son ami de toujours, son seul soutient solide, se mordait la lèvre afin de ne pas rire. Une voix retentit alors, une voix qui faisait toujours naitre un sourire chez lui.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves mignonne et attachante.

Un ange passa. Blaise blêmit, puis rougit fortement. Il maudissait ceux qui avaient été son publique et qui ne l'avaient pas arrêté avant. Doucement, avec appréhension, il se tourna et eut alors une vision qui le terrifia tant qu'elle le rassura.

Luna Lovegood se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, entortillant une mèche de sa blonde chevelure autour de son doigt. Elle lui offrait un sourire tendre. Sans prévenir, elle avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le cœur de Blaise manqua un mouvement, sautant dans sa poitrine. Doucement, comme avec un animal sauvage, il referma son étreinte sur elle. Il était bien, heureux, serrant cette jeune fille pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments confus dans ses bras. Mais il sentit alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'était pas si bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, il commençait même à avoir froid. Il se sentait … humide. Il entendit des commentaires et des rires autour de lui. De quoi se moquaient ils donc. Tendrement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et comprit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite et pourtant, c'était assez voyant : Luna était trempée de la tête aux pieds et à présent, lui aussi.

- Mais que t'est il arrivé ?

La serdaigle sembla mettre quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Pas gênée le moins du monde, elle décida de tout leur expliquer. Mais auparavant, elle alla vers le canapé pour s'assoir, tirant son serpentard par la main. Il le rejoignit donc et s'installa à ses côtés. Harry nota d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui lâcha pas la main.

- J'étais tranquillement en train de lire le chicaneur dans ma chambre, quand j'ai entendu deux hommes qui demandaient à mon père où je me trouvai. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait de mangemort alors je suis allée en direction du lac pour me cacher, je suis allée sous l'eau et j'ai attendu. Cela a du durer un bon quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne me trouvent.

Un bon quart d'heure ? Était-elle décidément vraiment folle. Hermione soupira, lasse de tant d'exagération.

- Luna, un être humain ne peut pas retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps sous l'eau ! Tu serais morte noyée bien avant !

La serdaigle la regarda avec incompréhension.  
- A bon ? Mais je le fais tout le temps quand je joue à cache cache avec les fées.

N'ayant aucune envie de partir sur un débat concernant l'existence des fées, Hermione se contenta de rester sur ce sujet.

- Voyons Luna ! Pourquoi crois tu que la deuxième épreuve du tournois des trois sorciers concernait justement l'apnée !

Une lueur d'illumination passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle venait enfin de comprendre la difficulté de cette épreuve. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait cependant pas envie de se disputer avec Hermione et continua donc son explication.

- Quand ils m'ont trouvé, j'ai décidé de me battre et je leur envoyé plein d'eau. J'en avais plein à disposition. Heureusement, j'ai vite reconnu le professeur Lupin et je me suis dise qu'il ne devait pas être un mangemort parce que sinon, il aurait certainement tué Harry avant. Alors j'ai arrêté et ils m'ont ramené ici. Ils étaient assez énervés en fait.

D'un sort, Hermione sécha Luna et Blaise. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce que la jeune fille avait raconté. Elle devait exagérer : qui pouvait rester tranquillement un quart d'heure sous l'eau ? Mais alors qu'ils allaient réinterroger leur amie, celle qui s'occupaient de tous ces adolescents, qu'ils soient ses enfants ou non les rejoignit. Elle leur signifia que le déjeuné était servi.

Les discutions furent donc remises à plus tard et ils se rendirent tous prendre leur repas, entre eux car les adultes s'étaient rassemblés afin de discuter de l'attitude à adopter, des mesures à prendre.

Le repas fut assez animé. En effet, laisser des adolescents affamés devant des assiettes sans surveillance n'était pas une très bonne idée. Les fils Weasley se jetèrent sur les plats dès que leur mère eut le dos tourné, ils se servirent de grandes louchées des divers mets présents sur la table et en mirent bien entendu plein à côté.

Les filles de leur côté se servait plus tranquillement et discutaient du dernier livre qu'elles avaient lu. En effet, depuis peu, elles s'intéressaient à la littérature moldue, depuis qu'elles avaient vu Harry ne plus se déplacer sans le fameux ouvrage _Les Liaisons dangereuses_, les deux jeunes filles avaient été intrigué et après avoir acheté un exemplaire, l'avait littéralement dévoré. Elles passaient à présent leur temps à en débattre : Valmont aimait il Tourvel ? Hermione soutenait que non et Ginny que oui, le débat pouvait durer des heures.

Luna regardait en l'air, la tête dans la lune et Blaise la regardait fixement, sans parler, se contentant de la dévorer des yeux.

Draco et Harry, seuls en bout de table mangeaient en silence, ils commençaient tout deux à en avoir assez de se retrouver ainsi mis à l'écart, même si cela avait l'air de ne pas être calculé, leurs amis les mettaient de côté, cela commençait à leur peser. Le repas se déroulait ainsi, quand une tornade à la chevelure rose apparue. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la serdaigle et lui hurla dessus, ce qui eu bien sûr pour effet de la faire revenir sur terre.

- Comment as-tu osé attaquer mon Remus ! Tu ne peux pas faire la différence entre un membre de l'ordre que tu as côtoyé plusieurs fois et un mangemort ?

Blaise se leva alors et s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

- Tonks je vous aime beaucoup, mais je vous interdis de lui parler ainsi. Luna a cru bien faire. Elle a cru que sa vie était en danger et n'a donc pas pris le temps de s'assurer de l'identité de ceux qu'elle croyait être ses agresseurs. Je comprends que vous ayez eu peur, mais ne vous en prenez pas à elle.

La jeune femme affronta du regard le jeune métis. La colère l'aveuglait, après tout, Remus avait failli y rester. Alors qu'il cherchait toujours son ancienne élève, il s'était vu soudain devant un mur d'eau immense, d'une hauteur de plus de dix mètres. La jeune fille était derrière, les bras en l'air, semblant contrôler cet élément. Il avait alors compris que l'eau allait s'abattre sur lui et que sa seule chance était de se faire reconnaitre par Luna. L'eau avait commencé à lui tomber dessus quand elle avait cessé son sort, visiblement soulagée, mais aussi épuisée. Lorsque Tonks avait entendu ce récit. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule réaction : donner une leçon à celle qui avait failli tuer son loup garou d'amour comme elle l'appelait. Mais face à cette adolescente et à son défenseur, sa colère s'endormit peu à peu. La blonde se leva de table et prit les mains de celle qui lui avait crié dessus.

- Je comprends votre peur, je suis désolée, la prochaine fois, je regarderais bien pour voir qui est mon agresseur. J'irai présenter mes excuses à Bill et au professeur Lupin tout à l'heure.

- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, je n'aurai pas du te hurler dessus comme cela. Dans ta situation, j'aurai certainement réagit de même.

- J'insiste, je dois faire plus attention en combat.

- Mais non, tu es déjà très puissante tu sais.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas transformer mes cheveux et mon visage en ce que je veux.

- Peut être, mais moi je ne peux pas rester un quart d'heure sous l'eau, ton père nous a dit qu'il connaissait ce don, qu'il en était au courent mais qu'il croyait que c'était normal, vous êtes un peu bizarre quand même.

- Oui c'est sur, mais je préfère les crêpes.

Bientôt, la conversation ne fut plus compréhensible que par les initiés, c'est-à-dire Blaise qui avait passé assez de temps à observer la jeune fille pour comprendre ses raisonnements. Au grand malheur de tous, Tonks avait suivi la jeune fille dans un de ses délires. Mais le pire restait qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte…

C'est ainsi que le repas s'acheva, sur une discussion incompréhensible des deux femmes.

Bientôt Remus vint chercher sa dulcinée pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, car ils habitaient déjà ensembles.

Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations et dans la soirée, on pût retrouver Hermione et Ginny endormies sur leurs livres, Blaise enlaçant Luna, tous deux dormaient aussi, malgré le vacarme que faisaient Fred, Georges et Ron qui s'affrontaient à la bataille explosive. Un peu plus loin, Draco s'était endormi contre un confortable oreiller : Harry s'était assoupi le premier depuis longtemps, lorsque Malfoy avait commencé à lui raconter un rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, le serpentard l'avait bientôt suivit aux pays des rêves, se servant de son épaule comme d'oreiller, ce qui était bien plus confortable que le froid mur de pierre.  
Quiconque aurait passé cette porte se serait certainement dit que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un peu plus de deux semaines, mais pour ces adolescents, tout était vite devenu naturel.

A suivre

Et voilà, malgré les partielles qui arrivent, j'ai réussi à poster mon chapitre… au lieu de réviser…

Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre n'est ce pas ?

Les relations évoluent

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus centrés sur Harry et Draco

Une tite review ?

A Bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	7. Celui qui portait un nom connu

**Merci aux reviewers **: amachanx3, li-san, stormtrooper2, bianka17, Jindri, Winy et adenoide

Si vous désirez discuter plus longuement avec moi, j'ai ouvert un forum autour du thème de la fanfiction. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.

**Date de postage :** 12/11/09

**Résumé : **

Où tout le monde retourne à Poudlard

Où l'on découvre la face cachée de certaine personne

Où Fred et Georges nous cachent des choses

Où une nouvelle élève arrive directement en 3ème année

Où l'on connait le terrible nom de famille de quelqu'un

Où le choixpeau fait son cirque

**Divers :** Merci à Dadzetos, mon cher beta.

**Fin du chapitre précédant : **Quiconque aurait passé cette porte se serait certainement dit que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un peu plus de deux semaines, mais pour ces adolescents, tout était vite devenu naturel.

Toute parole entre guillemet désigne des mots dit en fourchelangue « - Salut je suis Harry »

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Celui qui portait un nom de famille connu

Les semaines passèrent. Une routine s'installa bien vite pour les habitants du manoir Black. Les adolescents suivaient un programme régulier. La matinée était libre, certains lisaient, d'autres jouaient aux cartes ou aux échecs et enfin quelques uns dormaient. L'après midi, ils aidaient durant deux heures Mrs Weasley dans sa quête de restauration de la maison. Les semaines passaient et le nombre de pièces habitables augmentait doucement. Après la deuxième salle de bain que les jumeaux avaient commencé à remettre en état, tous s'étaient attelés à réaménager le deuxième étage, même si le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage comportaient encore des pièces dont il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher. En effet, la maison accueillait dorénavant quelques habitants de plus et tous commençaient à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient encore pour certains. Sirius, qui était auparavant le seul à demeurer au deuxième, avait donc de nouveaux voisins de paliers : Narcissa, Alexander et, à son grand désespoir, Severus. Luna, Blaise et Georges avaient eux aussi hérités d'une chambre dans ce couloir.

Les journées se déroulaient calmement. Serpentards, griffondors et serdaigle apprenaient à se connaitre, et même à s'apprécier. Un bémol subsistait. Si les adolescents semblaient avoir muri et enterré la hache de guerre, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de deux futurs professeurs. Severus et Sirius passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus, à se provoquer.

Les vacances passèrent assez vite. Le petit groupe s'amusait bien et n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Cependant, malgré leurs questions répétées, ils n'avaient rien appris de nouveau. Dumbledore refusait de leur donner de nouvelles informations, prétextant qu'il cherchait lui-même de son côté et qu'il ne voulait pas les aiguiller sur une fausse piste. Narcissa, Alexander et lui se réunissaient durant de longues heures dans la salle de réunion, repoussants tout intrus, qu'il soit élève ou adulte…

Un évènement majeur se déroula tout de même durant ces vacances. Le 12 Aout, Sirius Black devînt officiellement le tuteur légal d'Harry Potter. Certes, les 17 ans du survivant surviendraient dans moins d'un an, mais la symbolique de ce jour était si forte, que tous le fêtèrent comme une véritable libération.

Mais bientôt l'heure du retour à l'école de magie arriva et avec elle une anxiété. Comment se déroulerait cette année de guerre ouverte entre Voldemort et l'ordre à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Comment Draco et Blaise seront-ils reçus ? Tant de questions sans réponse leur trottaient dans la tête. Mais ils étaient tout de même heureux de pouvoir de nouveau sortir comme bon leur chantait. En effet, depuis l'affrontement entre Harry, Draco, Blaise et Luna et les mangemorts, les adolescents n'étaient plus sortis de l'enceinte du manoir. Alexander lui-même s'était chargé d'aller acheter leurs affaires de cours. La veille du départ du Poudlard express, une drôle d'excitation entourait donc la demeure. Chacun tentait de fermer sa valise, Sirius courrait partout à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi, à croire qu'il emmenait l'ensemble de ses affaires au château, laissant la maison vide. Mais elle ne le serrait pas. Si Severus et Sirius partaient pour enseigner, Narcissa restait. Alexander quittait lui aussi le manoir pour Beauxbâtons, pour une mission de la plus grande importance selon Dumbledore. La jeune femme craignait un peu de se retrouver continuellement seule, mais elle comprenait bien que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas créer un poste juste pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de solitude. Heureusement, Mrs Weasley et Tonks lui avaient promis de passer le plus souvent possible.

Seuls deux adolescents ronchonnaient à cette rentrée. L'année précédente, Fred et Georges avaient fait leurs adieux à l'école de sorcellerie de la plus belle des manières. Tous se souvenaient encore de l'humiliation d'Ombrage et de la créativité dont ils avaient fait preuve pour leur fuite. Oui mais voilà, une personne n'était pas du tout d'accord pour que cela se déroule ainsi. Molly avait parlé, les jumeaux feraient leur septième année, quoi qu'ils en disent.

Ils avaient donc du revoir les détails de leur beau projet. Mais bien vite les idées avaient germé et ils savaient à présent comment occuper cette dernière année d'étude…

C'est ainsi que le premier Septembre, toute la troupe se rendit au quai 9 ¾, sous l'œil étonné et suspicieux des moldus. Le petit groupe n'arriva pas vraiment en avance et les élèves eurent juste le temps de saluer M. et Madame Weasley. Narcissa n'avait pas pu venir, étant trop activement recherchée par les mangemorts. Débarrassés de leurs deux futurs professeurs qui se rendirent à leur wagon, les adolescents partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des adultes qui avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de les espionner, craignant certainement une nouvelle fugue, un nouveau plan qu'ils risquaient de ne pas trop apprécier. Arrivés au bout du train, les autres étudiants se firent plus rares et ils finirent par en trouver un vide. C'est à cet instant que Fred et Georges décidèrent de les laisser, ayant bien des choses à préparer.  
- Bon les amis, ce n'est pas que l'on ne vous apprécie pas, mais on doit retrouver Lee, on a quelques détails à régler avec lui.

Au sourire que les jumeaux affichaient, chacun se douta que quelques idées lumineuses les avaient frappées durant l'été. Harry décida cependant de les mettre un peu mal à l'aise en les interrogeant sur un sujet dont il n'avait plus été question depuis la première nuit passée au manoir Black.

- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce que vous faisiez dehors à quatre heure du matin le jour de notre arrivée ?

Les deux aînés qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'autre bout du train, se tournèrent alors vers lui. Ils avaient osé espérer éviter ce sujet. Ils y avaient même cru quand ils avaient vu que ni le survivant ni Draco ne leur posaient de question. Quelle désillusion…

- Harry ! Je pensais que tu avais oublié… Promis on vous racontera, de toute façon, cela va devenir légendaire, mais pour l'instant on ne veut pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Répondit Fred ou Georges.

Hermione afficha alors un air sérieux et suspicieux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle commença un interrogatoire.

- Votre mère est elle au courant de cela ?

- Hermione ! Ne joue pas ta rabat-joies. On sait maintenant que tu aimes t'amuser et je te promets que cela n'est pas dangereux. Ajouta Fred ou Georges en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

- Fred, je te préviens ! En tant que préfète, je ne peux pas te laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi !

Un ange passa. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Les jumeaux eux même semblèrent, chose rare, déstabilisé. Ron regardait son amie, hésitant encore à croire qu'elle réussissait là où tout le monde avait échoué. Peut être avait-elle enfin trouvé la faille ! Peut être pourrait-elle partager cette différence qui les distinguait.

- Euh Mione, comment tu peux les reconnaitre ?

- Oh c'est très facile ! Fred joue toujours plus au malin ! C'est toujours de lui que viennent les idées les plus dévastatrices. Si Georges n'était pas là, ou s'il avait moins les pieds sur terre, ils logeraient certainement à Azkaban. Je vous préviens vous deux, en tant que préfète, je vous ai à l'œil et si jamais je décide que ce que vous faites est trop grave, je ne me contenterai pas d'enlever des points : raconterai tout à Molly.

Personne n'osa faire remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle était bien la seule à avoir remarqué cela… Finalement, les jumeaux les quittèrent. Le petit groupe entra tranquillement et s'installa. Hermione et Ginny se mirent près de la porte et recommencèrent leurs discutions de comploteuses. Elles préparaient quelque chose, Harry en était sûr. Ce dernier, affalé le long de la fenêtre observait le paysage qui passait, le Londres moldu, puis bientôt la campagne. Blaise et Ron avaient ressorti leur jeu d'échec, de poche cette fois ci, Luna lisait le chicaneur, à moitié affalée contre le jeune serpentard. Draco quand à lui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Deux choix s'imposèrent alors à lui. Petit un, enquiquiner Potter, son sport favori, petit deux, lancer une discussion qui lui semblait d'une importance capitale et qu'il résumait à : « Quoi faire à Poudlard » Finalement, il opta pour le second choix. Une aura de réflexion émanait du survivant et puis, il était si mignon comme ça, l'air songeur. Enfin non, il n'était pas mignon, il semblait tranquille voilà, et Draco n'avait pas trop envie de l'embêter, pour l'instant. Mettant vite fin à cette discussion intérieure qui naissait en lui, il prit donc la parole.

- Dites, il faudrait peut être se décider à établir un plan d'action pour Poudlard.

- Mais non, on verra bien. Répondit Ron, concentré sur sa partie.

Typiquement griffondorien, agir d'abord, réfléchir après, cela en devenait lassant à la longue. Heureusement, une autre semblait de cet avis. Hermione lança discrètement un sort qui fit disparaitre le jeu et exprima son point de vue.

- Ron ! Nous devons se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie. De plus, je te signale que nous devrons nous rendre à la réunion des préfets d'ici une heure. Tu joueras plus tard.

Ce dernier bougonna un peu mais n'émit pas d'objection, cela aurait été, de toute façon, en pure perte. Voyant que personne ne se lançait, Harry exprima ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait.

- Je pense que l'on devrait se comporter comme on l'a fait durant les vacances. Cela montrerait qu'une entente entre les maisons est possible. De plus, je me vous mal recommencer cette petite guéguerre incessante.

Qui aurait pu croire quelques mois auparavant que le survivant parlerait d'une entente entre les maisons avec les serpentards ?

- Moi je veux rester avec vous.

Simple mais efficace, Luna avait décidé.

- Oui Luna, mais bon, le problème est plutôt pour Blaise et Draco.

Hermione regardait sa cadette avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il fallait faire attention où cette jeune fille finirait comme Dumbledore…

- Je reste avec Blaise alors.

Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu es consciente que cela risque de t'attirer des problèmes de trainer avec des serpentards ?

Non, visiblement, elle ne l'était pas car elle affichait un air interrogatif sur son visage. Alors, avant que l'obligatoire « pourquoi » n'arrive, Draco reprit les reines de la discussion.

- Donc, on ne jouera pas à ceux qui se détestent ?

Le « jouera » sonna, lourd de sens, dans ce petit compartiment. Oui, faire comme s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, se résumerait à jouer une comédie bien fatigante devant toute l'école et aucun d'eux n'en avait véritablement envie. Harry sourit intérieurement. A quoi bon continuer cette mascarade. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants après tout… Mais une autre question le taraudait.

- Il y a un autre problème. Qu'allez-vous faire avec les autres serpentards ? Je sais que vous allez avoir vos chambres, mais allez vous rester avec vos anciens colocataires ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous…

Un silence suivit ces paroles, chacun réfléchissant à une solution. Draco finalement exprima son point de vue. Il ne pouvait renier tout le monde ainsi, il devait au moins essayer. Durant l'été, Hermione et lui s'étaient attelés secrètement à la préparation de veritaserum, afin de tester les serpentards. Il se devait de rassembler quelques personnes, et il avait quelques noms en tête.

- Nous avons le veritarium pour les tester et la formule d'oubliette s'ils se révèlent non sûrs. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas les repousser. Tous ne veulent pas devenir mangemort vous savez ?

- Des noms en tête ?

Ron semblait dubitatif. Accepter Draco et Blaise avaient finalement été chose assez aisée, mais de là à se battre aux côtés du dortoir de la maison du serpent tout entier…

- Je suis à peu près sûr que Pansy et Theo vont vite nous rejoindre.

- Parkinson ? A non désolé, elle est insupportable cette fille. Elle…

Il s'arrêta de lui-même devant le regard courroucé de sa petite sœur et de sa meilleure amie. Blaise éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Il faut la connaître Ron ! Elle aime bien se donner un genre de peste, mais elle se révèle très facile à vivre quand on la côtoie. Theo quand à lui est un sang mêlé donc je ne pense pas que suivre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fasse partie de ses projets…

A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tornade brune qui se jeta sur les deux serpentards, un petit blond étonné mais souriant qui se tenait sur le pat de la porte, s'empressa de la suivre à l'intérieur, refermant avec précaution l'ouverture. Il adressa un signe de main aux occupants avant d'observer son amie en souriant.

- Draquichou ! Blaisounet ! On s'est tellement inquiété avec Theo ! J'ai cru que Vous-savez-qui vous avait tué !

Etouffant à moitié, Draco réussit cependant à se dégager.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Pansy et toi aussi Theo, mais pourrais tu te dégager avant faire ce que tu redoutais que l'on ait subi, s'il te plaie.

La jeune fille se releva alors et remit ses vêtements en place. Elle sembla alors se rendre compte que ses amis n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment, ses joues prirent, à l'étonnement des griffondors une petite teinte rouge.

Beauxbâtons, bureau de la directrice.

- Très bien Alexander, tout est prêt, les papiers sont signés. Vous devez partir maintenant si vous voulez être à l'heure pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Le jeune homme sourit à la demie géante. Tout avait été beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Pour une fois, le ministère s'était montré conciliant. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il était son tuteur légal et s'il décidait de changer sa sœur d'école et de pays, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Mais il savait au fond de lui que sans l'appui de Dumbledore, tout aurait été bien plus compliqué. Tout cela à cause d'un nom de famille qui l'étouffait depuis sa naissance.

- Anna est une jeune fille très maline, elle ne fait pas grand fait du règlement cependant, un peu comme vous lorsque vous étiez jeune n'est ce pas ?

Le sorcier sourit. Oui, l'imagination bouillante dont il faisait preuve, avait souvent causé quelques dommages.

- J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux pour vous deux. Vous le méritez grandement.

Cette femme habituellement si froide regardait son ancien élève avec tendresse. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour cet enfant, qui comme elle avait été repoussé pour ce qu'était ses parents. Enfant, elle-même avait souffert des moqueries, de la méfiance des inconnus. Elle était demi-géante donc devait être sanguinaire. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de ce jour où à son grand étonnement, Dumbledore lui-même était venu la voire afin qu'elle accepte Alexander à Beauxbâtons. Il voulait le mettre, lui et sa sœur à l'abri du ministère anglais qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait la garde des enfants. L'aîné, acceptant très mal le meurtre de ses parents, avait besoin de changer d'environnement. Quoi de meilleur que de changer de pays ? La plus jeune était restée auprès du vieux directeur, dans le secret le plus total, vivant à Poudlard jusqu'à ces onze ans où elle avait suivi les traces de son frère vers l'école française. Cela n'avait pas du être facile pour elle de vivre ainsi, un peu à l'écart, ne côtoyant que peu d'enfants. Elle avait un moment craint de se trouver face à une jeune fille sauvage… Elle ne savait pas, à l'époque, que Dumbledore l'avait inscrite en école moldue, comportement très rare pour un sorcier. Il la déposait le matin et la récupérait le soir. Anna s'était très vite intégrée à Beauxbâtons, siégeant toujours aux places les plus hautes du classement des élèves, obtenant toujours les meilleures notes. Madame Maxime espérait revoir ces enfants, elle espérait aussi que tout se passerait pour le mieux pour eux.

- Merci professeur. A bientôt.

Un dernier signe à cet élève qu'elle admirait tant pour sa force d'inertie face aux remarques acerbes sur ses origines. Un sourire encourageant apparu sur ses lèvres avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- A bientôt Alexander et bon courage pour la prise de poste !

Sur ce le jeune homme sortit. Il quitta bientôt les murs de l'école où il avait autrefois fait ses études. Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit sa petite sœur et ils transplanèrent.

- Donc comme ça vous avez enterré la hache de guerre ?

Les adolescents venaient de raconter, dans les grandes lignes, leurs vacances aux nouveaux arrivants, laissant juste secrète la prophétie, ou de tout ce qui concernait l'ordre du phénix. Pansy semblait très bien encaisser le choc, Theo quand à lui souriait, comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Mais elle aussi devait avoir bien des choses à partager. Après tout, de famille de sang pur, elle avait du entendre bien des choses depuis la fuite des deux futurs mangemorts…

- Et toi Pansy, as-tu entendu quelque chose ?

La jeune fille observa le jeune Malfoy, réfléchissant quelques instants. Elle avait bien des choses à raconter. Mais elle savait aussi que les griffondors ne lui accorderaient qu'une confiance relative. Elle doutait même que Draco et Blaise lui fassent totalement confiance. En ces périodes de guerre, qui ne se montrait pas méfiant ni vivait guère longtemps. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien Draco pour savoir qu'il devait avoir tout fait pour palier à cette méfiance. Il devait avoir du veritarium sur lui et pour être crue, il fallait qu'elle soit sous son emprise.

- Si, mais je ne parlerai que sous l'emprise de veritarium, ne me regarde pas comme ça Draco, je me doute que tu dois en avoir sur toi. Comme ça, tout le monde ici saura que je dis la vérité.

Harry s'étonna de cette franchise soudaine, qui pouvait donc bien désirer être sous l'emprise de ce produit devant ceux qui étaient encore ses ennemis quelques mois, semaines, auparavant. Puis il comprit. A travers ses yeux sombres passait de manière transparente toute la confiance qu'elle accordait à Malfoy. C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait cela, pour lui prouver que tout était vrai. Hermione sortit, l'air de rien, une petite fiole de son sac, quelques gouttes dans un verre d'eau qu'elle fit apparaitre et la serpentard ne pu bientôt plus mentir.

- Très bien, donc, au milieu du mois de Juillet, j'ai appris par mon père que Draco, Mme Malfoy et Blaise avaient disparu. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils fuyaient pour ne pas être intronisé auprès de Vous-savez-qui. J'ai tout de suite senti ce qui allait venir. Le soir même, mon père m'a dit qu'il voulait m'introniser à leur place. J'avais heureusement réfléchi et trouvé un argument pour ne pas me retrouver avec cet horrible tatouage. Je lui ai proposé de devenir plutôt une espionne et de rapporter tout ce que Draco ferait s'il revenait à Poudlard. Il est tellement bête qu'il a accepté tout de suite. Celui-qu'il-appelle-son-maître à accepté. Par contre, je sais que Milicent en est devenue une, ainsi que Crabe et Goyle. Il faudra faire attention, ils sont acquis à la cause des mangemorts. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous vous êtes battu contre elle d'après ce que j'ai compris en espionnant mon paternel. J'ai donc décidé que Theo et moi allions jouer les futurs mangemorts et tenter de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres élèves qui ne veulent pas rejoindre le mage noir. Je parlerai de Theo d'ici quelques jours, comme si je l'avais découvert et testé.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Etait-ce Milicent qu'ils avaient combattu ? Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, mais ce n'était certainement ni Crabe ni Goyle… En tout cas, il était un peu étonné de cette confiance absolue, de la force de l'amitié que les serpentards semblaient avoir entre eux. Lui qui avait toujours cru que Malfoy et sa bande se résumait à une petite bande de chien-chiens suivant leur prince pour divers intérêts, il déchantait. Un préjugé de plus contre la maison de Salazar tombait. Il se savait désormais ridicule d'avoir pensé cela : une amitié entre serpentard pouvait être tout aussi forte qu'une amitié entre griffondors… Le survivant observa alors, comme souvent l'héritier des Malfoy. Le menton sur la main, il semblait réfléchir, il pouvait presque lire tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête : confusion, embarras et culpabilité d'avoir mis son ami dans une telle situation par sa fuite. Les pupilles argentées avaient pris la couleur de l'orage et ce dernier semblait près à éclater.

- Tu as pris des risques Pansy. Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu es découverte…

Draco semblait sur le point d'exploser. A cause de sa fuite, sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans une situation très bancale. Il n'avait pas pensé à celui, il n'y avait même pas pensé des vacances. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi abandonné son amie. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

- Je sais, mais à vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire Draquichou.

Sur ses mots, elle se pendit au cou du jeune homme qui tenta, en vain, de la repousser. A son grand étonnement, le survivant bouillonna alors intérieurement. Il lui aurait bien, pour le coup, envoyé un avada kadavra. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir cette serpentarde aussi proche de son Draco. Enfin de Malfoy. Il la fusilla du regard, espérant la clouer sur place ainsi. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un certain blond s'était rendu compte de son manège et l'observait avec étonnement et peut être même, espoir.

- Par contre, je vous déconseille de rester dans les dortoirs, cela discute déjà assassinat dans les cercles d'apprentis mangemorts.

Pour une première phrase prononcée, Theodore Nott se montrait décidément très rassurant.

Les adolescents expliquèrent donc ce qui était prévu : les chambres et l'entente. Les deux nouveaux arrivants gardèrent le silence, réfléchissant à l'attitude qu'ils devraient prendre.

- Je suis désolée de dire cela, et je vais le regretter, mais je pense que je vais devoir jouer la méchante avec vous tous.

- et moi je ne vais pas laisser Pansy toute seule dans ce merdier…

Découvrir la notion d'amitié made in serpentard pouvait faire un choc à toute personne non initiée, et c'est le résultat qu'eu cette entrevue.

- D'ailleurs, nous devons y aller, nous avons la réunion de préfets. Oh oui, Draco, tu as laissé ta place ? Parce que Theo l'est aussi.

- Oui, Dumbledore me l'a conseillé et j'ai suivi son avis.

- Ok, on se retrouve ce soir dans votre chambre ?

- Oui à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir !

Et ils disparurent, faisant un léger signe de mains au petit groupe. Un ange passa. Que dire après cela ? Une personne trouva :

- Ron, réunion des préfets, allez viens.

Et Hermione, suivie de près par Ron suivirent les deux précédents.

Le compartiment se trouvait désormais bien calme. Ginny les quitta bientôt pour aller rejoindre ses copines. Blaise s'étendit de tout son long sur le siège, Luna contre lui et s'endormit, la jeune ayant repris la lecture du Chicaneur. Draco serrait bien allé faire un tour, mais son ami bloquait la sortie avec ses pieds posés sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : enquiquiner Potter.

Ce dernier s'ennuyait lui aussi et venait de se faire la même remarque.

C'est ainsi que continua le voyage. Les préfets ne réapparurent pas et bientôt les quatre derniers occupants sortirent, près à monter dans les calèches.

Luna, telle une furie se précipita vers les sombrals qu'elle caressa tendrement, sous le regard moqueur de la plupart des élèves qui ne les voyaient pas, ce qui allait bientôt changer en ces temps de guerre. Harry la rejoint, plus timidement, ce qui fit taire les moqueries. Blaise et Draco, en retrait, se demandèrent qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer leurs deux compagnons.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, tu ne trouves pas Draco.

Le serpentard soupira, à croire que son ami n'avait plus que ces mots à la bouche. Mais lui était plutôt préoccupé par le brun à ses côtés.

Depuis le fameux épisode du baiser, il n'avait plus que cela en tête. Et cela l'énervait. Cela l'énervait de voir le survivant rire bêtement, signe qu'il n'était pas du tout préoccupé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que tomber amoureux voulait dire, mais en ces quelques semaines, de drôles d'idée lui venaient quelques fois en tête. Il se surprenait à faire ce qui l'exaspérait chez Blaise : observer chaque geste d'Harry, sourire à chacune de ses blagues, pourtant pitoyables, à s'énerver quand on le collait de trop près, Ginny avait d'ailleurs failli se prendre un sort plus d'une fois. Mais s'il se complaisait quelque peu dans ce sentiment et ce rôle d'observateur, il savait que jamais il n'irait rien lui dire et cela lui serrait le cœur. Et Blaise, à chaque fois qu'il les disait à quel point Luna était mignonne, ne faisant que souligner l'impossibilité de son amour, cela l'énervait franchement. C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'intervenir et de pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras de la fille qu'il aimait tant. Il se tourne vers lui et les yeux dans les yeux lui expliqua son point de vue.

- Blaise, voilà près d'un mois que tu passes ton temps collé à elle. Quand tu ne l'es pas, tu l'observes fixement et quand par miracle tu me parles, c'est pour souligner à quel point tu l'aimes. Cela commence à suffire maintenant, tu vas aller te déclarer au plus vite, comme ça vous serez ensemble et tu m'épargneras tes discours guimauves.

Le jeune Zabini resta quelques instants choqué d'entendre son ami le pousser dans les bras de Luna Lovegood, encore une de ces choses que personne n'aurait pu penser pouvoir arriver un jour. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se lance, mais pas ce soir, ce n'était pas le moment. Tirant Draco par le bras, il appela les deux imbéciles qui caressaient le vide.

- Luna, Harry, venez !

Quelques élèves étonnés virent alors Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy en prendre chacun un par le bras afin de le trainer dans une calèche.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux à caresser du vide !  
Quelques regards des autres élèves captés et Draco avait compris qu'avant même qu'ils n'aient franchi les portes de la grande salle, tout le monde serait au courant de leur amitié. Harry allait expliquer clairement ce qui les occupaient, mais Luna fut, malheureusement pour tous, la plus rapide.

- Bah on discutait avec les sombrals.

Mines dubitatives, le survivant reprit la parole.

- Ce sont les créatures qui trainent les calèches. Seul ceux ayant vu une personne mourir devant leurs yeux, et s'en souvenant peuvent les voir. J'en suis capable depuis la fin de quatrième année.

- Et moi depuis toujours, ma mère est morte sous mes yeux quand j'étais petite.

Les deux serpentards se sentirent un peu gênés devant cette explication, surtout quand ils remarquèrent que leurs amis semblaient à présent avoir la tête dans la lune. La tête de Narial apparue contre le coup d'Harry et ce dernier se mit à lui parler. Une discussion en fourchelangue suivie, emplissant de cet étrange son tout leur moyen de transport.

Le nouvel animal de compagnie du survivant s'inquiétait en effet de savoir où il resterait pendant que son maitre irait en cours. Soulagé d'apprendre qu'il dormirait certainement toute la journée dans le dortoir, attendant tranquillement le retour d'Harry et loin d'Hedwige qui devait rester avec les autres chouettes, il se rendormit. Draco quand à lui frémissait à chaque son que le survivant émettait. Le fourchelangue était si sensuel…

Une fois arrivé, le petit groupe se plaça sur le côté afin d'attendre Hermione et Ron qui ne devaient pas être très loin. Ces derniers apparurent bientôt. La jeune fille connaissait déjà toutes les nouvelles règles et la plupart des mots de passe, Ron lui se défoulait sur les deuxièmes années en leur ordonnant de cesser de courir. La réunion semblait avoir été des plus explosives.

- Malfoy, tu as bien fait de laisser ta place ! Ils nous en demandent toujours plus, à croire qu'ils nous refilent leur boulot.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Ron exagère. Il est tout simplement vexé de s'être fait remonter les bretelles car il gardait pour lui les objets confisqués.

- On y va ?

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Un grand silence étonné les accueilli quand ils franchirent le seuil de la porte. Un peu gênés par cette réaction, ils se séparèrent, se rendant chacun à leur table, sous les regards perçants de leurs camarades de maison qui semblaient se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tous sous imperium.

Heureusement pour eux, les premières années, timides et serrés en petits groupes arrivèrent bientôt, suivant la directrice des griffondors. Harry se souvenait encore de sa première rentrée, de ce jour où il avait choisi Griffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Que se serait il passé s'il n'avait pas été dans le train avec Ron ? S'il avait accepté la main tendue de Draco ? Il se le demandait souvent mais savait aussi que le hasard n'existait pas et que s'il avait choisi la maison du lion, c'est que sa destinée en voulait ainsi. Son camarade lui soupira : chanson puis répartition, ils commençaient à être rodés et lui avait faim.

Le choixpeau fut bientôt apporté et les premières années frémirent, bientôt ils seraient répartis, bientôt ils deviendraient vraiment des élèves de Poudlard. Ils ne se rendaient certainement pas vraiment compte de l'importance de ce moment, de l'impact qu'il aurait sur leur vie. Tant mieux pour eux, si cela avait été le cas, beaucoup se seraient certainement évanouis.

L'objet le plus célèbre de Poudlard commença bientôt sa chanson rituelle, que tous écoutaient toujours avec attention.

Les années passent et je suis là

A répartir les jeunes sorciers

Choisissant seul où chacun va,

Serpentard pour les rusés,

Salazar aime les ambitieux

Griffondor pour les têtes brûlées

Godric accueille les courageux

Serdaigle pour les élèves doués

Rowena aime les sérieux

Poufsouffle pour la Loyauté

Helga aime l'amitié au mieux,

Mettez moi sur vos têtes d'enfants

Suivez l'un d'eux pour bien des ans.

En ces temps de guerre alliez vous

Cependant car votre pouvoir

Sera bien plus grand quand vous tous

Dos à dos sans vos maisons voir

Comme ces quatre sorciers l'ont fait

Vous affronterez le mage noir

Ne gagnerez que grâce au respect

Que Myrdhin redonnant espoir

A tous, bientôt vous apprendra

Cette chanson s'achève

Que le bien l'emporte

Courage mes enfants

Votre enfance sacrifiée, l'oubli n'emporta point

Tous s'observèrent. Jamais le choixpeau n'avait cessé ses rimes, oublié ses pieds, cette chanson si étrange, sonnait presque comme une prophétie pour les nouveaux membres de l'ordre. Le directeur lui-même semblait quelque peu étonné par ces paroles. Néanmoins, décidant que montrer que son esprit en était déstabilisé ne serait certainement pas rassurant pour ces enfants, il reprit la parole, la répartition allait commencer.

- Avant que les premières années ne soient réparties, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Sirius Black enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le nouveau professeur se leva et salua ses élèves à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, se baissant. Quelques applaudissements timides se firent entendre, s'il avait bien été reconnu comme innocent, les élèves n'en restaient néanmoins pas rassuré. Mais Sirius avait une arme contre cela, une arme qui lui permit bientôt de recevoir une acclamation venant de toute la salle. Enfin, surtout des filles, car il fit son sourire le plus charmeur, remettant en même temps ses cheveux longs en place. Harry amusé pu observer l'énervement de Snape qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Décidant d'en remettre une couche, il se leva afin d'applaudir un peu plus fort et fut bientôt suivi par la plupart des élèves. Même chez les serpentards, quelques personnes se levèrent, s'attirant les regards noirs des plus âgés. Draco et Blaise, seuls dans leur coin battirent des mains à tout rompre sous le regard médusé de leurs camarades.

- Merci merci. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous ensemble… et apprendre bien entendu.

Sirius avait rajouté ses mots car Dumbledore l'avait rappelé à l'ordre d'un haussement de sourcil. Le griffondor finit tout de même par se rasseoir. Harry remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul nouvel arrivant, à la gauche de Dumbledore, aux côtés de Sirius, Alexander souriait, amusé par le comportement de son aîné. Il se pencha alors pour faire part de sa remarque à Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je croyais qu'il était à Beauxbâtons !

- Il a certainement fini sa mission. Mais la question est plutôt qu'elle matière il va nous enseigner.

Le directeur allait certainement répondre à cette question, il attendit que tout le monde se calme avant de présenter le deuxième professeur.

- Je vous demande à présent d'accueillir Alexander Grindelwald.

Chacun encaissa l'information, Grindelwald comme le mage noir ? Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le professeur pour accueillir dans Poudlard un descendant de ce monstre ? Tout le monde était sous le choc. Même ceux qui l'avaient un peu côtoyé durant l'été eurent du mal.

- Alexander est certainement l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, en ces temps de guerre, j'ai jugé que vous devriez pratiquer le duel. Ce cours sera obligatoire à partir de la quatrième année et ce jeune homme sera votre professeur.

Il se leva à son tour. Personne n'applaudit, tous savaient ce que son aïeul avait fait subir au monde sorcier. Et personne ne voulait avoir son petit fils, vu son âge, comme professeur. Soudain, Luna se leva et battit des mains à tout rompre. Le jeune homme sourit à son élève, heureux de voir qu'au moins l'une d'entre eux ne semblait pas terrifiée par lui. Il allait se rasseoir, abrégeant ainsi cette humiliation quand Blaise et Draco, Harry soupçonna d'ailleurs ce dernier d'avoir entraîné le premier afin que la jeune fille ne se sente pas trop seule, se levèrent et l'accueillirent. Avec un sourire, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges et même Lee les suivirent. Après tout, si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, cela leur suffisait.

Certes, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais Alexander les remercia tout de même en son fort intérieur. Il se rendait compte du pouvoir d'influence de ces élèves et su qu'aucun des autres n'oserait lui refuser son respect. Il se rassit, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

- Très bien, avant de répartir les premières années, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, elle vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons et rentrera directement en troisième année. Mademoiselle Grindelwald pouvez vous avancer s'il vous plaie.

Un soupir s'empara des élèves. Deux Grindelwald à Poudlard, le vieux directeur se faisait certainement sénile. Le petit groupe des nouveaux membres de l'ordre observèrent la jeune fille avec attention. Voilà donc pourquoi Alexander avait du aller à Beauxbâtons. Il allait chercher sa petite sœur. L'adolescente ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde par l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était emparée de la salle. Assez fine, elle portait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval approximative. Une multitude de mèches châtains fuyaient la prison que forme son élastique. Son regard glacial, si clair frappa Harry.

Sans rien dire, elle s'assit et reçue le choixpeau sur la tête. A peine celui-ci l'avait il effleuré que la réponse vint.

- GRIFFONDOR !

Avec un sourire, elle l'ôta de son front et se prépara à rejoindre sa table.

- Je vous souhaite la bien venue mademoiselle, j'espère que vous ferez de grande chose ici.

Dumbledore parlait rarement aux élèves une fois ces derniers répartis. Mais tous comprirent bientôt pourquoi il le faisait quand elle répondit.

- Merci grand père.

Grand père ? L'adolescente souriait avec insolence au directeur qui sembla quelque peu gêné, ce qui était très rare. Alexander, à ses côtés explosa de rire, s'attirant le regard courroucé de celui qui devait être pour lui aussi un grand père. Sirius le rejoint bientôt, cette petite avait décidément du cran, il allait l'apprécier.

Elle s'approcha de la table, remarquant avec énervement que tout le monde semblait faire en sorte de ne pas lui laisser de place. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes lui fit alors un signe, Harry Potter, il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour faire fis d'un tel nom de famille. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés, fusillant des yeux tous ceux qui l'observaient.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Tiens, il semblait même détourner son attention des autres. Très bien, elle allait discuter.

- Anna Grindelwald. Et toi tu es Harry Potter, toi tu dois être Ron Weasley et toi Hermione Granger. Grand-père me parle souvent de vous.

- Grand-père ?

- Albus n'est pas vraiment mon grand-père, il a pris soin de mon père après avoir défait mon véritable aïeul. Puis, à la mort de mes parents, il nous a élevé, Alexander et moi, nous gardant le plus possible à l'abri des gens de mauvaise attention.

Personne ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté, elle était la petite fille d'un mage aussi sombre que Voldemort, mais de l'autre, elle avait été élevée par le professeur Dumbledore, symbole même de l'intégrité et du bien. De toute façon, Harry aimait bien l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il décida donc d'oublier son nom de famille, comme il l'avait fait pour Draco et Narcissa.

- Je te ferai faire le tour du château demain si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est très gentil mais je le connais déjà. Par contre, j'apprécie le fait que tu tentes de m'intégrer en me faisant m'asseoir à tes côtés. Je pense que les gens vont mettre un peu de temps avant de venir me parler, enfin c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé à Beauxbâtons. Mais ils finiront bien par m'accepter, il faut juste qu'ils se fassent à l'idée.

Pendant que les deux élèves discutaient doucement, la répartition commença et chaque élève fut réparti dans sa maison.

Le repas continua ainsi, Harry et la jeune fille discutaient gaiement tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se disputaient au sujet des frères de ce dernier. Le jeune homme voulait les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que ce n'était pas dangereux. Il les connaissait et savait que c'était certainement la seule manière de contrôler un temps soit peu leurs actions. Hermione était quand à elle pour une méthode plus dure, l'interdiction pure et simple.

A la table des serpentards, Draco tentait tant bien que mal à se faire à l'idée que son statu de prince des serpentards semblait s'être évaporé. Pansy siégeait à son ancienne place, riant avec la grosse Milicent et Crabe et Goyle. Il la plaignait vraiment. Theo se tenait à ses côtés mais ne pipait mot. En fait, le fils Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme, assis ainsi à l'écart des autres. Surtout que son camarade n'était pas d'humeur bavarde : il observait, encore une fois, la table des serdaigles. Au moins, chez les griffondors ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Draco fixait la nouvelle arrivante, qui riait innocemment avec le survivant. Il se savait ridicule, elle n'était qu'en troisième année et n'était décidément pas une menace, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser. Bientôt, lassé par ce repas interminable, à ce train là il n'allait pas tenir l'année, il sortit de table, suivit de près par Blaise, partant à la découverte de sa chambre.

Il se figea alors au milieu de la Grande Salle, se rendant compte d'une évidence : il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle sur demande, sa future chambre. Embarrassé, il n'eu d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la table des lions. Harry qui avait remarqué son manège se leva, lui épargnant ainsi d'avoir à trop s'approcher. D'un regard, Ron et Hermione lui signifièrent qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard, devant auparavant guider les plus jeunes à leurs dortoirs.

- A demain Anna, j'y vais, bonne soirée.

Les trois adolescents allaient quitter la pièce quand une voix s'éleva, de manière discrète.

- Attendez-moi !!!

Luna se leva, renversant au passage sa chaise et les rejoignit en « silence ».

Cette scène resterait bien des années après dans les annales de Poudlard comme le retournement de situation le plus impressionnant qu'ai connu le château : le jour où Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood montrèrent la voix de l'union des maisons.

_A suivre_

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous d'Alexander (que vous connaissez déjà un peu) et d'Anna ? Mes deux premiers Oc de cette fic. Je signale aussi en passant qu'il y en aura quelques autres. En effet, sur cette fic, je me vois mal tout faire tourner autour des héros, il y a plusieurs élus donc j'essaye de varier un peu…)

Ici, le rapprochement Harry/Draco est surtout psychologique. Ils commencent à se poser des questions. Malgré l'ellipse d'un mois, je vais encore faire trainer un peu le couple, je vous préviens. J'aime écrire sur la période de séduction, elle sera donc un peu longue (pas 10 chapitres de plus je vous rassure)

Je m'excuse aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite, mais je n'arrive à écrire qu'en période scolaire, quand je suis seule dans mon studio, avec un bon thé, dans la silence complet.

Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, il n'y a qu'un moyen : la touche review ^^


	8. Celui qui prononçait le prénom

**Merci aux reviewers : **felinnes, li-san, stormtrooper2, deaina, wyny, caence, Ashura-chan666, Liibra, Aeris de Lothlorien

**Merci à mon beta reader : **Dadzetos

**Date de postage : **20/08/11

**Résumé :**

Où un premier couple se forme

Où l'on prononce celui-que-l'on-n'osait-pas-prononcer-avant.

Où on se demande si l'innocence est réelle ou feinte

Où on rêve de forêts

**Divers : **Après cette longue absence me revoilà, je reprends cette fic qui me tiens à cœur. Le rythme de postage sera cependant, comme toujours, très irrégulier.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Cette scène resterait bien des années après dans les annales de Poudlard comme le retournement de situation le plus impressionnant qu'ai connu le château : le jour où Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood montrèrent la voix de l'union des maisons.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Celui qui prononçait le prénom

Les quatre élèves quittèrent donc la grande salle, sous le regard ébahi de leurs camarades. Qui aurait pu croire l'année précédente qu'un jour ces quatre personnes pourraient marcher cote à cote sans se hurler dessus ? Surtout en ce qui concernait le duo le plus célèbre de Poudlard, les deux élèves ennemis depuis le premier jour de cours : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Sans se préoccuper des chuchotements qui suivaient leur départ, ces derniers se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la Salle sur demande. Ils parlaient de choses plus intéressantes comme l'information inattendue qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, à savoir le nom de famille d'Alexander, de sa sœur et surtout du rôle de grand père de Dumbledore.

Arrivés devant l'entrée secrète de la pièce qui allait servir de chambre aux deux serpentards, Harry s'arrêta :

- Nous y sommes, je vais vous montrer comment on entre, on essaiera peut être de trouver un moyen plus simple, avec un portrait et un mot de passe, mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution.

Avidement, les serpentards observèrent. Ils avaient tout tenté afin de réussir à y entrer l'année précédente. Enfin ils allaient connaître les clés de ce secret, auparavant réservé aux membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. La démonstration finie, ils entrèrent (les deux adolescents restant quand même assez vexés par la simplicité de la solution). Ils restèrent alors sans voix. Le survivant n'avait pensé à rien de vraiment précis, il avait demandé un refuge, un endroit confortable et rassurant où se retrouver en ces temps de guerre. Ils ne furent pas déçus. Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas dans une simple chambre, mais dans un salon assez imposant. La pièce était spacieuse, comportant une grande table d'un côté, une espèce de salon de l'autre, des canapés, fauteuils et coussins ainsi qu'une table basse, le tout disposé sur un grand tapis que l'on imaginait doux et chaud. De chaque côté de la pièce, une porte, menant certainement aux chambres. Timidement, ils s'approchèrent, Luna et Harry laissant leurs camarades découvrir d'eux même les pièces, ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui serait leurs chambres. Ces dernières comportaient d'ailleurs leur propre salle de bain. Les deux garçons revinrent étonnés.

- C'est beaucoup plus confortable que je ne me l'imaginais.

Draco n'avait en effet pas pensé pouvoir retrouver si rapidement, à Poudlard de surcroît, un confort et une richesse digne voir même supérieure au manoir Malfoy.

- Bravo Harry, c'est très beau ! S'exclama Luna, braisant un peu un silence étonné qui avait commencé à naître chez les adolescents.

- Comment cela ? C'est toi qui as créé tout cela ? S'étonna Draco.

Qui aurait pu croire que Potter avait un quelconque goût ? Luna continua alors ses explications.

- Bien sûr, la salle sur demande devient ce dont la personne qui l'ouvre a besoin. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry se concentrerait autant sur le confort et la beauté. La pièce de l'AD était bien différente. Ce n'était pas beau du tout.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment créé cette pièce Luna, j'ai juste demandé un endroit qui conviendrait à Blaise et à Draco, un endroit sûr où l'on se sentirait en sécurité.

- Et bien c'est réussi ! trancha Blaise. Merci beaucoup Potter.

- Remerciez plutôt la salle sur demande, c'est elle qui fait tout.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le survivant s'empressa d'expliquer à ses deux camarades comment ils pourraient changer cette décoration, ce qu'ils refusèrent tout de suite. Un problème demeurait cependant : il fallait fermer la salle sur demande aux autres élèves et empêcher qu'elle ne se retransforme. Ils règleraient cela avec Hermione et au besoin Dumbledore.

Alors que les deux serpentards visitaient les lieux, Harry sentit qu'ils avaient certainement besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Enfin, il se sentait surtout de trop, après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait à vivre ici toute l'année, autant leur laisser le temps de découvrir tranquillement leur nouvel espace,

- Je vais aller faire un tour au dortoir griffondor, histoire de déballer mes affaires et de rassurer tout le monde. Ils doivent se poser quelques questions suite à notre départ de la grande salle, ajouta-il avec un sourire. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec Hermione et Ron.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il remarqua que Luna ne bougeait pas.

- Luna ? Tu ne devrais pas te rendre toi aussi à ton dortoir ?

La jeune fille interrogea le survivant du regard, puis comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre afin de laisser Draco et Blaise découvrir leur nouvelle chambre, acquiesça. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle sur demande, laissant donc les deux serpentards un peu seuls.

- Pas mal comme endroit non ?

C'étaient bête, mais ils avaient en fait un peu perdu l'habitude d'être seuls. Cet été avait totalement bouleversé leur vie. Le silence les frappait à présent de plein fouet. Draco allait continuer à parler de cette nouvelle chambre quand Blaise changea totalement la conversation.

- Draco, je crois que j'ai un problème.

Haussement de sourcil du blond. Un problème ? L'attitude du métis signalait bien plus d'un problème… Il ravala cependant ses sarcasmes. Blaise était son ami : il devait l'aider. Et non ! Les griffondors n'avaient pas déteins sur lui. A serpentard aussi on prenait soin de ses amis fidèles.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Je pense que je suis vraiment amoureux de Luna.

Un regard blasé lui répondit. Puis, voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, Draco ouvrit la bouche.

- Non, tu crois ? Cela va bientôt faire un mois que tu ne me parles que d'elle…

Mais devant l'air ennuyé de son ami il décida de lui apporter ouvertement, une fois encore, son soutien.

- Mais c'est bien que tu t'en sois rendu compte, ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais répété quinze fois, ajouta-il plus bas. Tu vas lui parler ?

- Je pense, si je trouve l'occasion de lui parler sans attirer l'attention des autres.

Il avait peur d'attirer l'attention des autres… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous remarqué le manège qui se déroulait entre le serpentard et la serdaigle… Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Draco n'avait pas envie de parler de cela pendant des heures, de plus, les autres n'allaient certainement pas trop tarder et lui voulait se rafraichir avant qu'ils arrivent.

- Bon, je prendrai bien une douche, à tout de suite Blaise.

Alors que le blond se précipitait dans sa salle de bain, Blaise s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils et réfléchit à la manière d'aborder Luna.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que Draco était toujours sous la douche, chose habituelle, Blaise savait en six ans de cohabitation dans leur dortoir à serpentard que le blond restait un temps interminable dans la salle de bain, même pour juste se « rafraichir », la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un était entré sans frapper, il se tourna, prêt à défendre un peu plus fièrement sa peau que lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse en cas d'agression. Mais il se calma tout de suite, ce n'était que Luna.

Blaise accueillit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Sa nonchalance, son innocence l'attiraient inexorablement. Il savait que Draco n'en pouvait plus de supporter ses réflexions, ses soupirs concernant l'adolescente. Oui, Blaise Zabini, serpentard de 6ème année était amoureux de Luna Lovegood, serdaigle de 5ème année, surnommée Loufoca par toute l'école.

Il se leva, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle car il savait ce qu'il devait faire...

- Luna, déjà là ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses yeux argentés, sentant qu'elle hésitait un peu, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple constatation, Blaise la rassura.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'ennuyais tout seul de toute façon, Draco doit être en train de tester sa nouvelle salle de bain, il n'est pas près d'en sortir. Tu veux venir t'assoir ?

Luna hocha la tête et le rejoignit avec un sourire sur le canapé situé à côté du fauteuil.

Un autre jeune homme souriait. Draco était en effet sorti de sa chambre quelques secondes après l'arrivée de la jeune fille et en bon serpentard, il décida de ne pas se dévoiler afin d'observer l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il resta donc derrière sa porte, ne l'ayant que très légèrement ouverte, afin de ne pas être découvert.

Les premières minutes se déroulèrent en silence. Luna semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle tortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, Blaise quant à lui était en plein dilemme. C'était le moment rêvé pour tenter sa chance. Draco était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Personne ne viendrait les déranger tout de suite. Mais il avait peur. Comme tout adolescent confronté à la personne lui ayant ravi le cœur, il craignait le rejet, le rire. Il craignait de voir ses espoirs anéantis. Au moins, il savait que la jeune fille ne se moquerait pas de lui, ce n'était pas son genre, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son malaise. Il avait peur de faire éclater l'harmonie qui s'était créée cet été entre eux. Ses mains étaient moites, des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Mais, même si les serpentards ne sont pas connus pour leur courage, Blaise savait qu'il devait affronter la situation. Au moins, dans quelques minutes, il serait fixé. Regardant droit devant lui et évitant à tout pris son regard, il se lança :

- Luna ?

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui, mais il continua de fixer la cheminée, évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux, mais l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Voilà, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Et il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, montrant son interrogation muette.

- C'est au sujet de Draco et Harry ?

Le silence accueillit sa réponse. Draco lui dut se mordre la lèvre au sang afin de ne pas laisser exploser son indignation. Qu'était-elle encore allée chercher ? Après tout oui il était plus proche d'Harry que jamais, mais c'était tout. Qu'allait-elle imaginer ? Oui, il était gay, il savait, grâce au jeu du « je n'ai jamais » qu'Harry avait déjà été attiré par des garçons, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur imaginer une relation plus complexe que l'amitié ! Oui, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de trouver le survivant attendrissant mais il aurait pu se faire la même réflexion au sujet de Blaise. Enfin, non, parce que Blaise n'était jamais aussi mignon. Il parlait trop fort, se faisait toujours remarquer. Mignon ? Venait-il de qualifier le survivant de mignon? Il devait être malade. Préférant couper net ces réflexions devenant décidément dérangeantes, le serpentards repartit dans son espionnage sympathique de son ami.

Ce dernier était définitivement perdu. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager sur ce terrain.

- Euh non Luna. Ce n'est pas à leur sujet.

Elle sembla étonnée.

- Ah bon ? J'aurai cru. Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ?

Les mains du serpentard se crispèrent sur sa robe, prenant une inspiration, il se lança.

- Je voulais te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je me demandais...

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup Blaise. Tu es gentil. Tu veux qu'on devienne ami ?

Elle ne lui facilitait définitivement pas les choses. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, il n'allait pas choisir la porte de sortie.

- Non Luna, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

Mon dieu, pire qu'un poufsouffle « sortir avec moi » mais quel âge avait-il ! C'était certainement la plus mauvaise déclaration de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Alors qu'il rougissait doucement de honte, la jeune fille répondit :

- Oui je veux bien, mais pour aller où ? Les autres viendront aussi ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Blaise, la bouche ouverte désespérait. Draco quant à lui se retenait de ne pas rire de la situation. Non seulement son ami avait fait la déclaration la plus ridicule qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mais en plus Luna ne comprenait pas. Comme allait-il s'en sortir ?

Blaise reprit doucement sa respiration. C'était laborieux.

- Non Luna, pas comme ça, plutôt comme un couple.

Voyant qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, il préféra être clair.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de devenir ma petite amie.

« Après veux-tu sortir avec moi » « veux devenir ma petite amie ». Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir ça. Il guettait la moindre réaction chez celle qui avait en cet instant tant de pouvoir sur lui. Elle le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne peux accepter Blaise, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Le cœur du serpentard se brisa alors.

- Mais si j'acceptais, tout le monde se moquerait de toi. J'aimerai beaucoup être ta petite amie, mais je ne veux pas que tes amis te fassent la tête à cause de ça.

Alors là, il se ressaisit. Elle ne refusait qu'à cause du regard de personnes dont il se fichait, il allait vite la faire changer d'avis ! Se permettant une audace, il lui prit la main et affronta enfin son regard.

- Luna, la plupart des amis qui comptent, ceux qui étaient avec nous cet été, sont déjà au courent, ils l'ont facilement deviné. Et ils l'acceptent. De toute façon ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Luna, je veux être avec toi, ne me rend pas malheureux afin de protéger un soit disant bonheur superficiel.

Elle le regarda longuement, avec un sérieux rare. Elle hésitait, bien entendu, elle rêvait d'accepter, mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait des amis, elle ne voulait certainement pas les perdre. Lui en voudraient-ils si elle acceptait ? Les paroles de Blaise l'avait touché. Il lui tenait toujours la main et ce contact la rassurait. Après tout, elle imaginait mal Harry lui en vouloir, ou même les autres. Et même si c'était le cas, cela signifierait certainement que leur amitié n'était pas si forte que cela.

Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que Blaise voulait être avec elle, tout comme elle. Malgré sa différence, il l'acceptait. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite comprit que Blaise se déclarait à elle, car pour elle, c'était inimaginable. Blaise faisait parti de ces garçons au charme très fort. Ses yeux rieurs, sa peau ébène, son sourire lui avait tout de suite plut. Réciproque, son attirance pour lui semblait réciproque. Alors, avec un sourire, elle approcha son front du sien, plongea son regard dans ses yeux et hocha la tête.

Blaise eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à ce geste. Délicatement il anéantit la petite distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres et l'embrassa.

Draco sourit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Enfin ils se mettaient en couple. Enfin il n'aurait plus à supporter l'admiration amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Il aurait presque pu en faire une danse de la joie s'il n'avait pas du cacher sa présence et préserver sa dignité. Mais en vérité, il était vraiment heureux pour lui. Blaise n'avait jamais été amoureux avant Luna, en tout cas, s'il avait bien eu quelques petites amies, il n'en avait jamais parlé autant. Bon à vrai dire, il était un peu jaloux. Lui non plus n'avait jamais connu cela. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment avec qui il pourrait se sentir aussi bien. Enfin, un nom commençait doucement à s'imposer dans son esprit, mais pour l'instant, il s'y refusait. Tout allait changer aujourd'hui. En plus, il venait, en assistant à cette déclaration de prendre l'ascendant sur Blaise. Il avait été pire qu'un poufsouffle de première année et Draco allait pouvoir en jouer...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur trois griffondors. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient enfin là. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en surprenant un nouveau baiser entre Luna et Blaise. Cette dernière les vit alors.

- Oh ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Blaise et moi sommes un couple maintenant.

Était-ce nécessaire de le préciser… Draco sortit alors de sa cachette.

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour.

Personne n'était en vérité très surpris de cette nouvelle. Ils félicitèrent les deux amoureux et les rejoignirent sur les canapés, Blaise et Luna, cote à cote ne se lâchaient pas. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco 'assirent autour d''eux.

- Je suis content pour vous deux, mais Zabini, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi.

Harry avait dit cette phrase en souriant, mais son regard montrait que ce n'était pas une parole en l'air. Il aimait beaucoup Luna et son esprit lunaire. Son instinct le poussait à la protéger.

Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête, il savait déjà cela. Harry se montrait souvent protecteur envers Luna. Il lui ferait payer la moindre souffrance occasionnée à la serdaigle.

Après quelques secondes de silence suite à cette déclaration, Hermione prit la parole.

- J'ai croisé Pansy en guidant les premières années. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir ce soir.

- Ah, dommage.

A vrai dire, Draco s'en était un peu douté. Elle avait beaucoup à faire en ces premiers jours de cours. Une autre question le taraudait.

- Alors cette nouvelle ? Comment est-elle ?

- Anna ? Oh, tu sais, c'est une troisième année, un peu insolente, elle doit être en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais c'est vrai que cela ne doit pas être facile d'avoir un nom pareil.

Harry connaissait un peu le pouvoir qu'un nom pouvait avoir. Il se souvenait de son arrivée ici, lorsque tout le monde le dévisageait pour un nom et quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais Draco n'appréciait pas trop cette compréhension.

- Tu es amoureux Potter ?

Un ange passa, tout le monde regarda Draco avec étonnement, le Potter avait fusé, les ramenant tous à l'année précédente. Harry, lui, le dévisageait.

- Euh Malfoy, tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Elle est en troisième année, nous en sixième, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune ?

Sur ce coup-là il avait été un peu ridicule, il pouvait l'avouer. Mais il n'en démordait pas, trois ans ce n'est pas beaucoup en fin de compte. Mieux valait cependant ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ils restèrent là quelques temps, à discuter de tout et de rien, comme des amis le font. Cette entente leur était vraiment agréable. Certes, ils ne découvraient pas l'amitié. Les liens entrent Ron, Hermione et Harry ou Blaise et Draco étaient forts et dataient déjà de quelques années, mais c'était aussi agréable de rencontrer, parce que l'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils se connaissaient auparavant, lorsque leur seul contact se résumait à s'insulter, de nouvelles personnes, de découvrir de nouveaux points de vue. Luna était lovée contre son petit ami, ce dernier lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à effacer le sourire que Draco avait qualifié d'idiot de son visage. Les quatre autres débattaient passionnément sur divers sujets.

Un bâillement de Luna leur rappela à tous que les cours commençaient le lendemain et qu'il ne fallait donc pas traîner.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller les garçons, ce n'est pas bon pour des préfets de briser le couvre feu, c'est un mauvais exemple à donner aux plus jeunes. De plus nous commençons tôt demain et si nous n'allons pas bientôt nous coucher, j'en connais deux qui vont être en retard.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête. Ils se levèrent et dirent au revoir aux deux serpentards. Luna quant à elle restait assise, ne semblant pas décidée à bouger. Harry décida de la sortir de ses rêveries.

- Luna tu viens ?

La serdaigle le regarda.

- Bah non, je suis avec Blaise maintenant, les couples dorment bien ensembles non ?

Un silence lui répondit. Comment pouvait-on être si innocente ? Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

- Tu veux dormir ici Luna ?

Il avait délibérément insisté sur le dormir afin de couper court à toutes railleries.

- Bah oui. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on fait ?

Un sourire béat devant tant d'innocence se dessina sur le visage du serpentard. Sans un mot il la prit par la main et la conduisit vers sa chambre. Mas alors qu'ils passaient devant les trois griffondors et le serpentard restant, Luna adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si innocente que cela….

Tout aurait pu se passer ainsi sans la détermination de la préfète Hermione Granger qui attrapa au passage la blonde.

- Luna, va dormir dans ton dortoir, tu as toute l'année pour dormir avec lui !

- Mais Hermione, de quoi tu te mêles ? Râla le serpentard qui comptait bien dormir avec sa petite amie.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Hermione avait tranché, Luna ne dormirait pas ici.

C'est ainsi que les quatre adolescents quittèrent la salle sur demande aux alentours de onze heure.

Ils raccompagnèrent Luna jusqu'à son dortoir. Alors que les deux jeunes filles marchaient devant, Ron et Harry discutèrent.

- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione la raccompagne pour pas qu'elle aille dormir avec Blaise. Ricana Ron

- Oui, je pense qu'Hermione va vraiment prendre son rôle à cœur cette année… Pas comme toi ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ro, mais tu sais, d'un autre côté heureusement qu'elle est là. Ne lui répètes pas surtout, mais sans elle, je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir à tenir un peu le dortoir.

- Remarques, avec tes frères, cela ne doit pas être facile.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ils ne m'écoutent jamais et quand j'essaye de m'imposer, ils m'appellent Percy… Je suis sûr qu'ils complotent quelque chose de gros cette année. Ils ont accepté un peu trop facilement de revenir ici.

- Oui, ils m'en ont déjà parlé rapidement, au détour d'une phrase, ils ont signalé que cela serait « légendaire ». S'ils veulent frapper plus fort que l'année dernière, cela risque d'être impressionnant.

- Oui et justement, il faut à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Affirma Hermione qui venait de se rapprocher d'eux, certainement attirée par ces chuchotements entre les deux griffondors.

Elle avait l'habitude de les écouter dans ce genre de situation car plus d'une fois, cela avait précédé des actions des plus non réglementaires.

- Mais Mione, je ne vois pas comment nous allons faire ! Ils sont forts ! Se plaint Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, j'ai mon plan.

Le silence lui répondit, si Hermione avait un plan, les jumeaux voyaient leur chance de réussite se réduire considérablement.

- Quel plan ? Demanda Harry.

- Je le garde pour moi, vous seriez bien capable de leur répéter « par erreur ».

Sur ces mots, ils déposèrent Luna et se rendirent à leur dortoir.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte. Leur nouvelle entente avec les deux serpentards étonnait tout le monde. Mais ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de passer des heures à se justifier, ils se rendirent donc dans leur chambre.

Ron et Harry se trouvèrent face à leurs camarades de dortoir.

- Alors les gars on sympathise avec les serpents ?

Cette phrase de Neville aurait pu paraitre agressive s'il ne l'avait dite avec un sourire. Leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir semblaient cependant moins compréhensifs puisqu'ils leur tournèrent ostensiblement le dos à leur entrée.

- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si désagréables en fait. Répondit Harry.

- Oui j'étais contre au début, mais finalement, ils sont sympas. Surenchérit Ron

Neville sembla un peu surpris de cette réponse, venant de celui qui détestait plus que nul autre les serpentards il y a quelques temps encore.

- Ça fait quand même bizarre, mais bon, après tout, je vous fais confiance.

Sur ces mots, chacun se dirigea vers son lit, l'atmosphère était lourde, visiblement Dean et Seamus n'appréciaient que moyennement leur attitude. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de se justifier, il se doutait de ce genre de réaction. Il savait de plus que les deux garçons ne lui accorderaient pas sa confiance. Dean était après tout de ceux qui avaient cru la gazette du sorcier sur ces prétendus mensonges concernant le retour de Voldemort l'année précédente. Et même s'il avait fini par comprendre et les rejoindre, Harry savait que ce n'était pas en l'affrontant qu'il le ferait changer d'avis. Il leur fallait du temps pour s'habituer à cette situation.

Peu à peu le sommeil vint les cueillir et ils se dirigèrent vers le monde des rêves.

_Une forêt sauvage s'étendait autour de lui, une de ces vieilles forêts empruntes de magie. Harry avançait d'un pas sûr. Derrière lui d'autres personnes. Ils avançaient tous vers la même direction, calmement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt._

_Une clairière, une roche siégeant en son centre._

_Cinq d'entre eux, dont Harry se placèrent en cercle autour de cette roche._

_Une attente._

_La nuit qui avance._

_Les personnes ne s'étant pas placés autour du cercle s'allongent, se mettent à l'aise._

_Et eux attendent._

_La lune avance._

_Une ombre surgit dans la clairière._

_Elle se place aussi autour de la roche._

_Une explosion._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut de ce rêve, un mal de tête le surprit. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui traversait le crane. Par habitude, il l'écrivit dans son carnet le contenu de son rêve. Sa respiration était encore hachée, il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de participer à un match de Quidditch. Une fois un peu plus calmé, il observa le dortoir, tout le monde dormait encore. Il n'était pourtant pas des plus matinaux. Intrigué, il regarda l'heure. 6 heure du matin. Avec un soupir, il réalisa qu'il était trop tôt pour le petit déjeuné, mais trop tard pour se rendormir. Il décida donc de prendre sa douche et de patienter ensuite.

Alors que l'eau chaude le réveillait, il réfléchit. Cette roche lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mas il n'arrivait pas à retrouver quand. Se torturant les méninges, il tentait de retrouver trace de cette roche dans sa mémoire, en vain. Mis de mauvaise humeur par cette situation, Harry sortit de la douche, qui ne l'avait pas du tout détendu mais avait le mérite de l'avoir tiré définitivement du sommeil. Pris par une intuition, il attrapa son carnet de rêve et sortit afin de se poser dans la salle commune, loin des ronflements de Ron.

6h30, le dortoir était encore désert, bientôt Hermione, la plus matinale des griffondors sortirait.

Avec nonchalance, Harry feuilleta son carnet, bien sûr, cette roche, il la connaissait par un rêve de cet été. Mais il ne se souvenait pas exactement des circonstances du songe. Il retrouva la page, elle datait de la nuit de leur expédition de sauvetage de Narcissa Malfoy. Seuls quelques mots avaient été griffonné à la vas vite :

_Forêt bizarre, grosse roche fendue en deux, cercle de pie__rre._

« Il faut que j'en parle aux autres, deux fois le même rêve, ce n'est peut-être pas un accident. »

Sur ces pensées, il resta à réfléchir devant le feu mort de la salle commune des griffondors. Il avait toujours donné de l'importance à ses songes, certainement parce qu'il partageait quelques fois la vie de son ennemi par ces derniers. Et là, il sentait que quelque chose d'important se tramait.

A sept heure trente précise, Hermione descendit. Elle s'étonna de trouver son camarade déjà debout, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne se levait aussi tôt que lorsqu'un rêve le tourmentait, le plus souvent un rêve où Voldemort tenait le rôle central. Un peu inquiète, elle l'interpella tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés, ce qui eut le mérite de l'arracher à ses pensées.

- Bien dormi Harry ?

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui parler de son rêve, mais il se rendit compte que quelques élèves tournaient déjà dans la salle, attendant leurs camarades. Il préféra donc remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

- Oui très bien et toi ? Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé qui ne réussit pas à berner sa camarade.

Elle comprit qu'il ne désirait pas lui parler devant tout le monde. Poussée par l'impression que certains griffondors écoutaient leur conversation, elle décida de jouer le jeu

- Oui, ça fait plaisir de revenir à Poudlard. Mais à vrai dire, je crois que l'ambiance de cet été va me manquer.

- Le ménage ou les affrontements matinaux entre Sirius et Snape ?

Les adolescents partirent alors dans un fou rire en se remémorant certains de ces duels de mots matinaux.

Sirius Black quant à lui stressait. Il courrait dans ses appartements, pourtant petits. Il ne savait quoi mettre pour ce premier jour de cours. Il se posait milles et une questions. Comment allait-il saluer les élèves ? Comment allait-il assurer l'ordre ? Il savait que le premier cours était le plus important de l'année. C'est lui qui définissait le regard que portait leurs élèves sur leur professeur. Et là il paniquait très légèrement.

Il finit par opter pour une tenue assez simple mais élégante.

Sûr d'être en retard, il partit en vitesse vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Au détour d'un couloir, il bouscula alors quelqu'un.

- Black ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention non ?

Il s'arrêta alors. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui ! Voir sa tête dès le matin ne le réjouissait guère.

- Snivellus ! Tu n'as qu'à pas te mettre au milieu du chemin.

Bon, il était peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi, mais il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser auprès de ce serpentard si exaspérant.

- Sale cabot ! Tu te crois où pour courir comme un fou ? Nous sommes dans une école ici ! Fais donc attention.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'erre comme une âme en peine à ta manière, très peu pour moi merci.

Et la dispute continua.

Bientôt on pouvait voir Snape aborder un visage plus blême que d'habitude, ses yeux noirs semblaient lancer des avada kedavra. Sirius quant à lui se tenait droit, affichant un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Tu vois Hermione, tu n'as pas à être dépaysée, on dirait bien que les disputes matinales vont continuer à nous distraire.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers le survivant qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi. Ils se rendirent compte qu'une vingtaine d'élèves les observaient donc Harry et Hermione, qui avaient abandonné un Ron pas pressé de se lever, quitte à en sauter le petit déjeune (signe qu'il n'était vraiment pas réveillé), et qui se rendaient à la grande salle.

Severus afficha alors quelques rougeurs sur le visage. Lui qui arrivait normalement à toujours conserver son air glacial et détaché, quelle humiliation ! Sirius allait lui payer. Ce dernier abandonna tout de suite la bataille pour se concentrer sur son filleul.

- Harry ! Bien dormi !

- Sirius, les professeurs ne sont pas censés enlacer les élèves au milieu du couloir. Se plaint un Harry une fois de plus au bord de l'évanouissement par le manque d'air occasionné par les bras qui l'étouffaient.

- Ils ne sont pas non plus censés se disputer dans les couloirs. Ajouta Hermione.

Le nouveau professeur afficha alors un air désolé, presque triste. Severus préféra quitter la scène, évitant ainsi un peu la présence de ce griffondor qui l'exaspérait tant.

La discussion continuait dans le couloir.

- Je peux manger avec vous ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de règles interdisant aux professeurs de manger avec les élèves.

- Non, peut-être pas, mais cela ferait mauvais effet Sirius, tu dois te montrer impartial et si tu manges à la table griffondor, les élèves croiront que tu nous favorise à chaque point ajouté.

- Mais bien sûr que je vais vous favoriser !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il n'osa pas face au regard noir d'Hermione.

- Sirius, un peu de sérieux ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller récupérer les emplois du temps, je te rejoins dans la grande salle Harry.

Sirius et Harry continuèrent donc leur chemin alors que la jeune fille partait à la recherche du professeur McGonagall.

- Qu'avais-tu encore à te disputer avec Snape ?

L'homme tiqua.

- Je l'ai bousculé sans faire attention et c'est parti. C'est plus fort que moi, l'avoir dans mon champs de vision m'exaspère, je suis incapable de me comporter autrement avec lui. Et puis, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, depuis mes onze ans il en a toujours été ainsi, ce n'est pas près de changer.

- Tu sais, je pensais pareil avec Malfoy, mais en fait, on s'entend bien, il est même sympathique. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu te voiles la face Harry, rien a changé, la preuve, tu l'appelles toujours par son nom de famille, on ne fait pas ça avec un ami. Tôt ou tard les vieux réflexes reviendront.

Sur ces mots ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Sirius rejoignit sa table, affrontant du regard Snape, prêt à reprendre leur dispute à la moindre étincelle. Harry était pensif. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais appelé Malfoy par son prénom. Pourtant, il le considérait comme un proche, une connaissance. Ce dernier non plus n'avait pas franchi le pas contrairement à Luna, Blaise ou Hermione. Cela restait comme un témoignage de leur haine d'hier. Il n'osait pas anéantir ces derniers vestiges en l'appelant par son prénom. Il avait peur de vexer, de briser cette camaraderie encore fragile. Peut-être était ce encore trop tôt. Contrairement à Sirius, il ne pensait qu'un jour ils en reviendraient à leurs disputes, à leur haine mutuelle.

Hermione ne rejoignit bientôt, des emplois du temps pleins les bras. Elle avait justement croisé McGonagall dans le couloir et n'avait donc pas eu à aller bien loin.

- Tu as encore l'air songeur Harry. Un problème ?

Le griffondor regarda autour de lui. Il était encore tôt et la table était encore vide. Les gens des autres tables n'avaient pas l'air d'écouter, il se lança donc.

- C'est Sirius, il m'a fait remarquer que Malfoy et moi nous appelions encore par nos noms. Il dit que notre entente est temporaire et que tout reviendra un jour à la normale.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Harry resta étonné par cette réplique un peu cinglante. Intrigué, il questionna sa camarade du regard.

- Sirius n'aime pas vous voir en bonne entente. Il aime bien Malfoy, il t'adore, mais voir deux anciens rivaux s'entendre bien le ramène à sa relation avec Snape.

- Oui, ces deux-là ne semblent pas parti pour enterrer la baguette de guerre.

- Exactement, et je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux. Il pense qu'il sera incapable de bien s'entendre avec lui et cela le peine un peu de voir que Malfoy et toi y parvenez.

L'analyse d'Hermione fit rire Harry.

- Hermione, cela m'étonnerait que Sirius désire s'entendre avec Snape ! Où es-tu allé chercher cela ?

La jeune fille se contenta alors de sourire, d'un air mystérieux.

C'est alors que Ron arriva, la salle commençait à se remplir doucement.

- Salut !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se jeta sur le petit déjeuné tout en se servant du chocolat chaud d'une main.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ron, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégoutant. Répondit Hermione.

Harry lui raconta alors qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve, mais, voyant que la table était à moitié replie et que l'on risquait de l'entendre, il abrégea par un « je vous raconterai plus tard ».

- Au fait Mione, tu as nos emplois du temps ?

Elle leur tendit alors ces derniers et partit les distribuer à leurs camarades arrivés.

_Lundi :_

_8h-12h : défense contre les forces du mal (avec les serpentards)_

_15h17h : divination / étude des runes_

_Mardi :_

_8h-12h : Botanique (avec les serdaigles)_

_15h-17h : Histoire de la magie_

_Mercredi_

_8h-12h : Métamorphose (avec les serpentards)_

_15h-17h : Divination / étude des runes_

_Jeudi_

_8h-12h : Potions (avec les serpentards)_

_15h-17h : Arithmancie_

_Vendredi_

_8h-12h : Sortilèges (avec les serdaigles)_

_15h-17h : Duel _

- Quoi ? Des cours de quatre heures le matin ! Ils veulent notre mort ? Comment va-t-on survivre à quatre heures de potions consécutives ?

- Ron, vois le bon côté des choses, on a le jeudi et le vendredi après-midi de libre.

- Je vous signale que les cours de quatre heures sont normaux en sixième année : nous aurons des choses bien plus complexes à réaliser. Et j'espère que vous allez faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux ! Nos ASPIC ne sont que dans un an !

- Deux ans Hermione. Laisse nous déjà finir cette année, vu le climat rien est moins sûr.

La réplique de Ron aurait pu être sinistre s'il ne l'avait dite avec un grand sourire. Il s'attira alors un regard noir d'Hermione.

A cet instant, un trio attira les regards à l'entrée de la grande salle. Draco, Blaise et Luna venaient de faire leur entrée, le jeune couple étant enlacé, tout le monde devina aisément la nouvelle nature de leur relation, ce qui créa la stupéfaction chez les élèves. Et donc bien sûr les commentaires. En fait, ils n'eurent pas l'air d'y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Luna leur faisait de grands signes. Harry, sans réfléchir y répondit, de manière moins exubérante, ce qu'elle prit pour une invitation à leur table. Elle chuchota quelques mots à Blaise et bientôt ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table griffondor, sous les regards médusés des élèves et suivit par un Draco un peu gêné.

Luna s'assit d'autorité à côté d'Hermione, Blaise l'accompagna. Draco prit donc place aux côtés d'Harry.

- Bonjour tous les trois ! Bien dormi ? Moi oui. J'ai fait un cauchemar donc je suis allée rejoindre Blaise. Après, plus de problème. Je crois que je devrai dormir tous les soirs ainsi. Cela a l'air d'être un bon remède.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, rageant de s'être laissé berner par Luna.

- C'est vrai. Tu devrais essayer Harry, c'est magique.

Le survivant releva alors la tête. Venait-elle de lui conseiller de dormir avec eux ?

- Euh tu veux dire dormir avec Blaise ? Non merci, je te le laisse Luna.

- Non, Blaise je ne te le prête pas. Mais c'est peut-être la salle. Tu peux dormir avec Draco si tu veux.

Un jet de café lui répondit. Draco Malfoy, d'ordinaire si gracieux et bien élevé à table en toutes circonstances, venait de recracher son café à cette proposition.

- Luna, je ne pense pas que dormir avec Draco soit une solution. Mais merci de ton inquiétude.

Harry se retenait, comme les autres, d'éclater de rire. Draco quand à lui fulminait contre cette serdaigle des plus dérangeante. Non seulement elle se rendait dans leur chambre, une demi-heure après être partie, en parlant d'un « cauchemar horrible » et d'un « besoin d'être réconfortée » ainsi que d'une « peur de ne plus arriver à dormir sans la présence de Blaise » et lui arrachait ainsi son meilleur ami en pleine conversation des plus nécessaire sur l'attitude à adopter pour convertir d'autres serpentards à l'ordre du phénix, mais en plus elle l'embêtait de bon matin. Blaise n'avait même pas senti le piège, pourtant gros comme un hippogriffe, il avait accouru pour la rassurer. Cette serdaigle avait décidément quelques choses de serpentard. Mais alors il réalisa.

- Potter, tu viens de m'appeler Draco ou je rêve.

Un silence lui répondit. La discussion entre Sirius et lui devait encore être quelque part au fond de sa tête, il avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom, sans trop y réfléchir, reprenant simplement le terme de Luna.

- Oui, après tout, les Potter et Malfoy commencent à me fatiguer, nous commençons à nous connaitre un peu, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de passer aux prénoms. Un problème ?

Alors là, il était fier de lui. Sec, calme, il n'avait pas montré la panique qui venait de l'envahir à la remarque du serpentard. Les trois autres l'observaient, intrigués.

Mais il avait face à lui un adversaire de taille.

- Comme tu veux, _Harry_.

Cette simple réponse suffit finalement à le déstabiliser, même s'il n'en laissa presque rien paraitre.

Un pas de plus venait d'être franchi entre les deux anciens ennemis en ce premier jour de cours.

* * *

_A suivre_

Et voilà, premier couple formé !

Bientôt le chapitre 9 avec entre autre le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.


	9. Celui qui en oubliait presque la guerre

**Merci aux reviewers : **stormtrooper2, Draylove, Mystakia et Wyny

**Merci à mon beta-reader **: Dadzetos

**Date de postage : **Samedi 22 Octobre 2011**  
**

**Résumé :**

Où Sirius prend ses marques.

Où l'on prend des résolutions

Où l'on reparle d'un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Où l'on oublie presque la guerre. (D'où le titre…)

Où la guerre les rattrape.

**Divers : **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de me tenir à une publication d'un chapitre tous les deux mois, vous pourrez dorénavant suivre l'avancement de mon travail sur mon profil.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Un pas de plus venait d'être franchi entre les deux anciens ennemis en ce premier jour de cours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Celui qui en oubliait presque la guerre

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula ensuite sans incident notable. Draco et Blaise semblaient heureux de partager ce premier cours avec leurs nouveaux amis, ce qui leur permettait de repousser encore un peu la véritable confrontation avec leur maison. Luna affichait elle une moue un peu triste à l'idée d'être séparée d'eux, d'autant plus que les cinquièmes années de serdaigle ne partageaient aucun cours avec ceux de griffondor, elle ne serait donc même pas avec Ginny.

A neuf heures, les élèves attendaient dans un ordre relatif devant leur salle de cours. C'est alors que Blaise décida, sous la pression de ses amis, de leur rapporter la discussion entre Luna et lui qui les avaient menés à former un couple.

Même avec le recul, il n'arrivait pas à paraitre sous un bon jour, même Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas cette délicatesse et riaient sans retenue, Draco se contentait de sourire.

Les autres élèves continuaient d'observer cet étrange manège. Lorsque Draco tapa dans le dos d'Harry qui commençait à s'étouffer, quelques élèves semblèrent au bord de l'évanouissement. Il leur faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter ce changement.

Draco remarqua alors que deux élèves semblaient eux aussi exclus des serpentards : Théodore se tenait dans un coin, accompagné de Tracey Davis, une jeune fille châtain clair, amie de Pansy. Il comprit bien vite. Ils étaient tous les deux sang-mêlé. Ainsi, l'exclusion s'accomplissait aux yeux de tous. Ils ne pourraient certainement pas utiliser Théo comme espion. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour eux. Mais au moins ils étaient deux. Il se promit d'aller les voir, même s'il ne côtoyait plus les dortoirs serpentards, il ne pouvait pas laisser d'anciens camarades dans le besoin. Il devrait cependant être discret où ils risquaient d'en subir les conséquences.

La discussion du petit groupe avait ensuite dérivée sur « Quel genre de professeur allait être Sirius ». Hermione semblait très méfiante. Elle faisait confiance à Sirius, savait qu'il était un homme courageux. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de sa capacité à enseigner. Bien sûr, elle n'en disait rien et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'en sortirait bien mais le doute était présent. Une tornade brune apparut alors, débordante d'énergie.

- Bonjour ! Entrez tous ! Bienvenu en défense contre les forces du mal !

Les élèves pénétrèrent sagement dans la salle, avec un regard suspicieux vers leur nouveau professeur. Sirius souriait, visiblement heureux de trouver des visages si connus pour son premier cours. Il ne se rendait pas compte que tant de joie vivre dès le matin était suspect : les professeurs de Poudlard n'étant pas connu pour leur bonne humeur.

- Je suis Sirius Black, oui c'est moi qui me suis échappé d'Azkaban il y a trois ans et qui a été recherché, sans succès par tous les aurors disponibles. (Il semblait assez fier de ce fait) J'ai été innocenté cet été et le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste. Des questions ?

Hermione sourit, au questionnement silencieux d'Harry, elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota sa théorie :

« Il répond aux questions que les autres doivent se poser, comme cela le problème ne se posera plus. »

- Une remarque Miss Granger ?

- Non, je demandais à Harry un peu d'encre, j'ai laissé la mienne au dortoir, répondit-elle avec un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

Sirius commença alors à présenter le programme de l'année, que seule Hermione nota. Il se faisait charmeur et cela fonctionnait, Harry aurait pu parier que Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà sous le charme. Il distribuait les sourires et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il semblait réellement heureux d'enseigner. Au bout que quelques temps, Sirius commença véritablement le premier cours.

- Vous revenez de vacances, vous devez être en pleine forme. Nous allons donc commencer par apprendre un sort qui peut sauver la vie de vos compagnons. Cela nous prendra certainement deux cours pour que la majorité d'entre vous le maitrise.

Un murmure intéressé se répandit alors. Depuis Ombrage, ils n'avaient plus eu trop l'occasion de pratiquer véritablement la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ce sort est un sortilège de secours. Il permet de purifier un corps, du poison, d'un sort ou d'une maladie. Il referme les hémorragies et assaini le sang. C'est un sortilège très rarement utilisé : mener quelqu'un à Sainte Mangouste est plus facile que de le réussir. Il prend beaucoup d'énergie et seuls quelques sorciers le maitrisent. Oui Miss Granger ?

- Si ce sortilège est si efficace pourquoi personne ne l'utilise ?

Une véritable curiosité pouvait être lue sur le visage d'Hermione et Sirius sut alors qu'il avait totalement capté l'attention de ses élèves.

- Non seulement ce sortilège est compliqué à réaliser mais en plus, il n'est efficace que dans l'urgence. Les effets de ce sort ne durent que deux heures. Ensuite la victime se remet à saigner ou ressent de nouveau les effets d'un poison. C'est un sort dont l'utilité ne se manifeste qu'en temps de guerre, pendant une bataille.

Le silence s'installa alors, tout le monde était conscient que ce sort risquait bientôt de devenir vital. Les vacances avaient été joyeuses, et dans l'euphorie, ils en avaient presque oublié le retour officiel de Voldemort et la guerre qui s'annonçait. Les élèves se savaient en sécurité à Poudlard, mais tous s'inquiétaient pour leur proche. Qu'ils soient mangemorts, du côté de Dumbledore ou neutres, tous risquaient leur vie.

Face au silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle, Sirius décida de reprendre la main :

- Vous allez vous mettre par deux. L'un d'entre vous tentera de sauver son compagnon. Je vais placer un sort autour de la victime. Il a la propriété de réagir comme une maladie ou un poison, il crée un nuage bleuté autour d'elle. Votre but sera donc de le faire disparaitre avec le sort que nous étudions.

Les élèves se mirent donc en duos. Ron se plaça avec Harry, Blaise avec Draco et Hermione avec Neville.

- Vous levez votre baguette ainsi, vous rassemblez votre énergie et EXORCISUM MALUS.

Les élèves commencèrent alors à s'entrainer. Pendant une heure et demi un membre de chaque duo s'entrainait pendant que l'autre patientait et le conseillait. Seule Hermione réussit avant l'échange de place entre élève.

- Miss Granger bravo ! 20 points pour griffondor, je suis très impressionné, je ne pensais pas qu'un autre élève réussirait.

- Un autre ?

Sirius sembla alors un peu gêné. Il lui répondit plus bas, pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

- Un autre qu'Harry bien sûr, ses capacités en défense contre les forces du mal sont exceptionnelles.

Et comme l'avait pressenti Sirius, Harry fut le premier à réussir dans le second groupe, suivi de près par Draco. La dernière demi-heure, Ron et Blaise continuèrent de nouveau à s'entrainer, ils n'étaient pas loin de la réussite quand la coche sonna midi.

Mais la plus grande surprise du cours vint de Neville. Juste après le succès d'Harry, on put entendre une Hermione très étonnée.

- Bravo Neville ! Regardes tu y es arrivé !

Devant le doute des autres élèves, qui pensaient qu'Hermione avait produit cela seule, Neville réitéra l'exploit, réussissant parfaitement son sort. Il semblait presque gêné devant les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Seul Sirius ne comprit pas l'exploit.

- Et 20 points de plus pour griffondor ! Cela fait 60 avec la réussite de monsieur Potter.

La réussite de Draco sembla moins réjouir Sirius qui s'entendit dire :

- 20 points pour serpentard.

Cela sembla lui écorcher la bouche, même s'il appréciait assez Draco.

A la sonnerie, Sirius fit signe au petit groupe qu'il désirait discuter avec eux. Ils attendirent donc que tout le monde soit sorti avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Alors ? Vous en avez pensés quoi ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop brouillon, pas facile d'organiser la pratique. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je trouve une activité pour la prochaine fois, le temps que les autres arrivent à réussir le sort.

- C'était très bien Sirius, je crois que tu vas faire parti de ces rares bons professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Le coupa Hermione par peur que son monologue ne dure des heures.

- Oui, tu rejoins le club très fermé des profs de défense contre les forces du mal intéressants. Quel est ton secret ? Mangemort ? Loup Garou ? Ou peut-être vampire ?

Ron rigola un peu seul de sa blague. Il était vrai que les rares bons professeurs n'avaient pas pu enseigner plus d'un an, comme tous les autres. Et en ces temps de guerre, ils étaient inquiet, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était réputé maudis et ajouter de la superstition à l'ambiance actuelle n'aidait pas à relativiser.

- Merci à tous en tout cas. Bon je vous laisse, ça creuse l'enseignement. Au fait, vous féliciterez Neville, c'est le digne fils des Londubat. Très bon élève.

Un murmure gêné lui répondit. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Neville est très gentil, il est aussi courageux, fidèle à ses amis, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il brille dans un cours autre que la botanique.

Sirius eut l'air surpris.

- Pourtant, il faut un bon contrôle sur sa magie pour réussis ce sort. Enfin, nous verrons bien.

Sur ces mots il sortit et les élèves le suivirent.

- Blaise, Ron, il va falloir que vous réussissiez ce sort, nous nous entrainerons ce soir. Décida Draco alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Hors de question ! Il nous reste encore un cours pour réussir. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des devoirs en plus de ceux qui sont demandés. Répondit Ron.

Draco se tourna alors vers lui, son regard se fit glacial.

- Nous n'avons pas encore de devoir, ce sort est important et Sirius sera certainement heureux de voir que vous vous êtes entraînés.

- Je ne vais pas faire des devoirs supplémentaires pour faire plaisir à un professeur, même s'il s'agit de Sirius. Puis cela ne te regarde pas.

Blaise intervint alors :

- Ron, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Draco ne supporte pas de voir ses amis ne pas briller en cours. Il va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, ce que tu feras forcément. Alors autant lui céder tout de suite, nous serons tranquilles ensuite.

Ron affichait un mine déconfite, oui, il venait de trouver pire qu'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière rigolait d'ailleurs doucement derrière avec Harry. Cela énerva passablement Draco qui s'empressa de calmer le survivant :

- Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques petits problèmes en potion. Je crois que tu auras aussi besoin de mon aide.

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité à la vision d'un Harry Potter blêmissant. Mais ce dernier pouvait se montrer très malin : il décida de tout de suite détourner la conversation :

- Au fait, nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore pour sécuriser la salle sur demande.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête mais Hermione cessa alors de rire et le dévisagea :

- Parce que tu crois peut être que le professeur Dumbledore a attendu que vous alliez le voir pour la sécuriser ? Cela m'étonnerait fortement. Mais allez y quand même si vous voulez.

Ce n'était pas totalement dénué de sens. En effet, il est peu probable que le directeur de Poudlard ait attendu ses élèves pour fermer l'accès à la salle sur demande…

Sur ces mots, les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle. Une tornade blonde sauta littéralement au cou de Blaise sous les rires des adolescents. Ils s'assirent ensembles à la table griffondor et se racontèrent leur matinée.

Un petit groupe composé de Harry, Draco, Blaise et Luna se rendit ensuite au bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier leur expliqua, comme l'avait prédit Hermione que le nécessaire a avait déjà été fait : la salle sur demande ne pouvait plus se réinitialiser, sauf si ils voulaient en changer des détails. Pour ne pas perdre la face, ils demandèrent tout de même un portrait à mot de passe pour garder l'entrée, ce que le directeur leur accorda.

L'après-midi le groupe se trouva séparé : Harry et Ron se rendirent au cours de divination, tandis que Hermione, Blaise et Draco allèrent en étude des runes. Les deux griffondors n'avaient pas arrêté cette matière. Non par passion de la divination, mais plutôt car le professeur Trelawney et le professeur Firenze ne donnaient pas beaucoup de devoirs, ce qui leur allait très bien. Leur choix avait d'ailleurs été longuement critiqué par Hermione.

Durant ces deux heures de cours, ils purent se reposer. Bien entendu, Harry s'entendit prédire une mort atroce : deux fois. Mais il s'était habitué à cette constante dans les cours de divination.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. A la fin du cours tout le monde se rendit à la salle sur demande où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Un portrait : une jeune fille dansant avec un cygne avait été accroché. Ils lui murmurèrent le mot de passe donné par Dumbledore lors de leur entrevue et s'installèrent.

Ils discutèrent de leur journée, tout se passait calmement, quand on tambourina à la porte. Inquiet, Draco alla ouvrir, près à toute éventualité. Il fut rassuré de reconnaitre Pansy.

- Salut !

La jeune fille brune les salua tous rapidement avant de venir s'asseoir à leur côté. Le mot de passe lui fut dévoilé.

- Je viens pour vous rapporter ce que j'ai appris. Tout d'abord, la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années de serpentard sont marqués. Seuls Théo, Tracey et moi y avons échappé.

- Recruter parmi les élèves, Voldemort est tombé bien bas. D'ailleurs Pansy si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça : on dirait vraiment une mangemort.

- C'est le but Harry, la force de l'habitude. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, Théo et elle sont mis à l'écart car ils sont sang-mêlé. Ordre du seigneur des ténèbres. Théo ne pourra donc pas m'aider. Cela me fait de la peine d'ailleurs de les voir tous les deux tous seuls. Tracey est un fille vraiment sympa. Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux même pas lui parler.

- Nous pourrions peut être lui parler. C'est vrai que c'est une fille intelligente. J'aimerai beaucoup connaitre son point de vue. Répondit Draco. Le problème est que si on leur parle, ils risquent d'en subir les conséquences. Il faudra être discret.

- Autre chose ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'ai appris que certains élèves d'autres maisons avaient été recruté. Le chef des jeunes mangemorts n'est pas à serpentard par exemple. C'est assez inquiétant. J'essaye de me renseigner, mais personne ne parle de lui.

- Voyons, il faut trouver sa maison tout d'abord. Premièrement : il n'est ni à serpentard ni à griffondor. Deuxièmement, il ne peut pas être à Poufsouffle. Donc il est à Serdaigle.

L'analyse de Ron sembla en déstabiliser plus d'un.

- Peux-tu me dévoiler ton raisonnement Ronald ? Pourquoi griffondor et poufsouffle sont-elles exclues ?

Lorsqu'Hermione l'appelait Ronald, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout…

- Bah il n'y a jamais eu de mage noir à griffondor et les poufsouffle sont trop gnangnan pour être mangemorts.

Sa réponse en étonna plus d'un. Ron était quelqu'un de bien, mais quelques fois ses préjugés se faisaient très lourds. Heureusement, il pouvait se remettre en questions et rien n'était définitif.

- Ron, Pettigrow était à griffondor… Il ne faut pas éliminer ainsi des maisons. Lui signala Harry.

- Oui, nous pouvons juste éliminer serpentard. Il peut être dans toutes les autres. Insista Hermione avec un regard vers son ami, le défiant de nier l'évidence.

Ron baissa la tête, il parlait souvent trop vite et se rendait bien compte que ces propos étaient impulsifs et plein de préjugés. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils le voient comme cela. Un peu honteux, il hocha doucement la tête.

- Ah ces griffondors ! Toujours trop impulsifs ! Remarqua Pansy d'un ton joyeux.

Ron releva la tête, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais le sourire que la jeune fille lui adressa l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait visiblement pas dit ça méchamment. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. Pansy pouvait donc se révéler très gentille. Elle lui accorda de plus un sourire rassurant. Il faillit même rougir mais se repris. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'une serpentarde allait lui faire prendre des couleurs.

- Bon on a fait le tour des évènements importants du jour je crois. Annonça Hermione avec un sourire.

Cependant, quelqu'un avait encore quelque chose à dire. Il hésitait un peu mais cela pouvait se révéler important.

- Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le survivant.

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange et en regardant mon carnet de rêve, je me suis souvenu que j'en avais déjà fait un semblable.

- Tu vois que mon carnet est utile en fin de compte. remarqua Hermione. C'est pour cela que tu étais déjà debout ce matin ? Tu y pensais ?

- Oui, dans mon rêve, il y a une roche fendue, au centre d'un cercle de pierre, dans une forêt. Cette nuit, nous étions un groupe et nous nous placions autour de ce cercle, puis il y avait une explosion. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve non ? demanda Blaise.

- Les rêves de Harry ont toujours été spéciaux. Avec toute cette histoire autour de Merlin, nous ferions mieux de faire des recherches. Cette histoire de roche fendue me dit vaguement quelque chose. expliqua Hermione.

- Oui, mieux vaut rechercher en vain plutôt que d'attendre que Dumbledore nous donne les informations, nous risquons d'attendre longtemps sinon. ajouta Draco.

Ils convinrent donc que les recherches devaient être lancées. Tous les soirs, par petits groupes pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, ils iraient à la bibliothèque à la recherche de la clé de ce mystère. Jamais plus de quatre à la fois, ce qui leur permettrait de plus de s'organiser pour que leur travail scolaire n'en pâtisse pas, chose sur laquelle Draco et Hermione avaient longuement insisté.

Alors que les discussions tournaient dorénavant autour du classement des équipes de Quidditch, Hermione se souvint de quelque chose.

- Au fait Harry, tu as pensé à demander à Sirius comment fonctionnait ton collier, tu m'avais demandé cet été, mais je ne connais ce genre d'objet.

- Euh non, tu fais bien de me le rappeler Mione. Répondit ce dernier d'un air penaud.

Draco fulmina. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ? Un tel collier devrait être interdit. De quel droit Potter aurait le privilège de connaitre les sentiments des gens à son égard ? Il devait s'en débarrasser. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétât de quoi que ce soit, juste pour une question de justice, d'équité. S'il avait creusé un peu, le serpentard aurait certainement compris que quelque chose de pas clair se cachait derrière cette soudaine volonté de défendre la justice. Mais nous parlons de Draco Malfoy, ce dernier n'a jamais été réputé pour son analyse, et sa critique de lui-même. Il décida donc de subtiliser le médaillon, par un quelconque stratagème dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Le petit groupe finit par se rendre au dîner, Pansy s'éclipsant bien entendu plus tôt afin de ne pas être vue avec eux.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, ils s'installèrent tous à la table des rouge et or. Le repas aurait pu se dérouler calmement sans l'intervention des jumeaux Weasley.

- Harry ! Angelina a choisi la date des sélections de Quidditch : la semaine prochaine, mardi soir.

- Quidditch, vous n'avez que cela à la bouche décidément. remarqua Hermione qui n'appréciait pas que leurs discussions soient brisées ainsi.

- Mais non, on cherche toujours un moyen de briser le règlement aussi. répliqua Fred, ou Georges avec un sourire.

- En tout cas, on continue d'être batteur, et vous Ron et Ginny vous postuler ?

Les deux cadets hochèrent la tête. Draco ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- L'équipe griffondor est en fait l'équipe Weasley, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez nous battre avec une telle composition.

Harry, qui s'était montré discret, releva alors la tête.

- Tu continues ?

Le silence lui répondit. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se prendre des mauvais coups administrés par sa propre équipe. Il avait dit cela par habitude. Encore une chose qu'il avait perdu depuis son changement de camp. Les points positifs restaient cependant plus importants que les négatifs, mais certains lui manquait.

- Non, j'avais oublié. Signala-t-il avec un geste de la main semblant chasser une idée parasite.

- On pourrait organiser des petits matchs entre nous si vous voulez, comme ça, on aura encore l'occasion de te battre Malfoy. proposa Ron.

Ron était décidément quelqu'un d'étrange. Affichant un air bête, ne montrant jamais une once de réflexion, il pouvait trouver les mots justes. Non, il ne proposait pas cela par pitié, mais pour les battre, pour son plaisir personnel, même si personne n'était dupe. Ce fait interpela une fois de plus Draco, décidément, les griffondors semblaient pleins de surprises. Il sentait que leur amitié pouvait devenir solide. Ron était sympathique et toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, il avait enfin trouv2 en Hermione quelqu'un qui partageait sa volonté d'apprendre et Harry… Harry restait Harry. Un peu détaché, beaucoup plus réservé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, il préférait ne pas trop penser à Harry, depuis quelques temps, de drôles de pensées l'assaillaient quand il se laissait aller.

- Draco ?

Ron attendait visiblement sa réponse, se demandant s'il avait dit une bêtise.

- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras me battre Weasley ?

Cette question, dite avec le sourire scella l'accord. Il fut décidé qu'ils se rendraient au terrain durant leur temps libre. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui se demandait déjà si cela empiéterait sur leur devoir ou leur recherche mais devant le sourire discret qui habitait à cet instant le visage de Draco, elle ne put que se réjouir.

Fred et Georges rythmèrent le repas de leur habituelle bonne humeur. Ils se vantèrent d'une blague faite à Rusard : ils avaient métamorphosé un tabouret en chat et l'avait fait ressemblé à Miss Teigne. Placé devant la porte de son bureau, il n'avait pas tardé à être confronté à l'originale, sous les regards médusés du concierge qui hésitait sur le parti à prendre.

Les premiers jours se suivirent dans la bonne humeur. La guerre faisait peut être rage en dehors de Poudlard, mais ici, ils se sentaient en sécurité. Les recherches avançaient très lentement, ils en étaient encore à trier les ouvrages pouvant se révéler intéressants, les devoirs, ceux que Draco avait décrété, aussi et le Quidditch occupait le reste de leur temps libre. Le petit groupe commençait à véritablement former une unité, Luna et Blaise étaient inséparables, Hermione et Ron rythmaient leur journée de disputes et Harry et Draco s'amusaient de cette situation. Fred et Georges venaient rythmer leur repas de leur blague, provoquaient Hermione. Anna les rejoignait aussi quelques fois. Elle était joyeuse, impertinente, un peu fatigante par moment, mais globalement ils l'appréciaient. Ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant leurs autres amis. Neville discutait souvent avec eux, même si ta timidité le gênait quelques fois. Il avait toujours peur de déranger et ils devaient souvent venir le chercher pour qu'il se joigne à eux.

Draco et Blaise trouvèrent aussi l'occasion de discuter avec Tracey et Théo un soir, alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux devant la porte de leur chambre. Ils les firent entrer, seule Luna était présente.

- Alors, ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oh, tu sais, nous sommes juste ignorés pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette pièce ? Demanda Tracey d'un air un peu méfiant.

Après lui avoir fait prendre du veritarium et s'être assuré qu'elle ne révèlerait rien, ils lui racontèrent, par brides, leur histoire. Ils laissèrent de côté tout l'aspect touchant à la prophétie et à Merlin mais lui confièrent leur refus de prendre la marque. Ils turent aussi le rôle de Pansy, mieux valait être prudent.

- Je comprends mieux ! Je me demandais pourquoi alors que vous sembliez être amis avec Potter, vous nous mettiez aussi à l'écart !

- Je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter que c'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Expliqua Théo avec un sourire.

- C'est de notre faute, nous aurions dû trouver un moment pour tout vous expliquer. Répliqua Draco. Mais nous étions un peu occupés.

- Oui je vois ça. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en regardant Blaise qui caressait négligemment les cheveux de Luna.

Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Je suis contente de rencontrer d'autres amis de Blaise.  
Luna avait apparemment décidé de prendre par à la conversation. Bientôt, Tracey et elle entrèrent en grande conversation. Cette dernière se révéla être une grande fan du Chicaneur. Elle s'inquiéta même de l'état de leur recherche sur les ronflaks cornus.

Draco et Blaise furent heureux de passer une soirée avec deux camarades. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'en faire la remarque. :

- Nous devrions passer plus de temps avec eux tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, mais il ne faut pas les entrainer dans nos affaires, répliqua Draco, même s'ils seraient certainement prêt à nous suivre.

- Tu sais, nous aurons besoin d'allier un jour. Ce n'est pas en restant entre nous et en empêchant les autres de nous aider pour les protéger que nous deviendrons assez forts pour vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua un petit changement. Cette phrase marquait une évolution. Désormais, ils n'imaginaient pas la bataille contre Voldemort sans eux. L'abattre n'était plus la tâche d'Harry. Comme Ron, Hermione, ou plus récemment Luna, ils venaient de prendre comme étant le leur ce combat que tous considérait comme celui du survivant.

Un après midi, alors qu'ils prenaient une douche après avoir joué au Quidditch entre eux, Draco trouva enfin l'occasion de mener à bien son plan de subtilisation du médaillon magique de Harry. Alors qu'il l'avait pris avec lui pour l'amener à Sirius et s'en faire expliquer son fonctionnement, Harry l'avait négligemment posé près de ses affaires. Sorti le premier, Draco le mis dans sa poche. Il pria pour que le survivant ne se rende pas compte de sa disparition tout de suite. Il détourna même son attention lorsqu'il se rhabilla.

Heureux de son méfait, il le déposa dans sa malle. Harry ne se rendit compte de la disparition que le soir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je l'avais encore cet après-midi lorsque nous avons volé !

- Harry, si tu étais plus ordonné, ce genre de mésaventure ne t'arriverait pas. Répliqua Hermione.

- Mais c'était un cadeau de Sirius ! J'y faisais attention. Je ne comprends pas ! Quelqu'un a du me le voler.

- Mais bien sûr, comme ta plume favorite et ton pull.

Le survivant avait en effet égaré ces effets personnels peu de temps auparavant. Enfin, égaré était peut être un grand mot. Draco lui avait emprunté sa plume et avait oublié de lui rendre. Quand Harry avait commencé à crier au vol, il n'avait pas osé se désigner comme coupable. Le pull quant à lui avait été oublié sur le canapé de leur chambre et Draco l'avait amené dans sa chambre, déterminé à lui remettre le lendemain. Mais il avait aussi oublié. Résultat : le pull, la plume et le médaillon se trouvaient tous les trois au fond de la malle du serpentards. Il ne pouvait décemment plus lui rendre ses affaires. Il le prendrait pour un fou et ne croirait jamais que tout cela, sauf l'histoire du médaillon, n'était qu'un malencontreux hasard.

- Tu perds en ce moment ! Tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs Harry.

Hermione s'inquiétait un peu, son ami était très étourdi ces derniers temps. Le nez en l'air, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Et il devenait très étourdi à en juger par tous ces objets qui disparaissait.

- Harry, tu es amoureux ?

Quand Luna se mêlait d'une conversation, cela dérivait souvent. L'adolescent la regarda, l'air étonné. Draco tendit, sans s'en rendre compte l'oreille. Hermione quant à elle recolla les pièces du puzzle et s'offusqua de ne pas avoir deviné cela seule.

- Bien sûr que non Luna !

Peut-être avait-il répondu trop vivement, trop vite, mais tous comprirent qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Son visage cramoisi leur indiquait que l'adolescente n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Mais ils ne lui en parlèrent pas. S'il désirait s'exprimer sur ce sujet, il viendrait vers eux, le pousser n'amènerait rien de bon. Seul Draco aurait bien insisté, mais il avait peur d'en devenir suspect, de quoi il ne savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'être.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent donc dans une bonne ambiance, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jusqu'à ce vendredi matin de la première semaine de cours.

Comme tous les matins, ils se rendirent ensembles dans la grande salle, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre dans la chambre des garçons.

Ils riaient tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le froid qui avait touché cette pièce si vivante.

Alors qu'il se servait son café, Harry se fit la remarque que les regards semblaient encore plus concentrés vers eux en ce vendredi matin, mais une blague de Ron lui fit oublier ce fait.

Ils ne virent pas non plus Dumbledore se lever et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers eux.

Le cri d'Hermione, à la vue de la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'elle avait toujours l'habitude de lire, les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Harry lut par-dessus son épaule le gros titre. Il blêmit. Son attitude intrigua les autres. Seule Luna ne se rendit pas compte que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

Ce fut quand Dumbledore lui plaça la main sur l'épaule qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Miss Lovegood suivez-moi.

Elle se leva, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant le ventre.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Blaise, inquiet, arracha le journal des mains d'Hermione. A peine avait-il lu le titre qu'il courut rejoindre sa petite amie.

Draco lut alors :

NOUVELLE VICTIME DES MANGEMORTS : XENOPHILIUS LOVEGOOD, UN CONFRERE RESPECTE, RETROUVE MORT A SON DOMICILE

SEVERUS SNAPE GRAVEMENT BLESSE DANS LA BATAILLE

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Lorsqu'il avait placé Luna sous la protection de l'ordre du phénix, Dumbledore ne comptait pas séparer un père de sa fille. Il espérait que Xenophilius accepterait leur protection. En effet, si sa fille les rejoignait, il se trouvait en danger, surtout après l'épisode du combat du chemin de traverse. Dès que Voldemort comprendrait que la jeune fille était en partie responsable de l'échec de leur mission, il guetterait l'instant propice pour la toucher. Et quoi de moins que de supprimer son père ? Mais Xenophilius n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Il avait refusé net toute protection. Seule une alarme magique le protégeait donc, avec son accord. Elle devait sonner à la moindre attaque. Et elle criait depuis plus de dix minutes.

Severus, Remus, Sirius et Tonks devaient déjà être sur place.

Assis dans son fauteuil, à l'abri dans son bureau, il regrettait de ne pouvoir leur prêter main forte. Mais laisser Poudlard sans sa protection n'était pas envisageable.

Les quatre membres de l'ordre arrivèrent moins de cinq minutes après le déclenchement de l'alarme. La maison fumait, les sorts fusaient. Seul contre cinq mangemorts, Xenophilius tenait bon. Ce n'était pas un sorcier extraordinaire. Ses aptitudes en duel n'étaient pas hors de la norme. Mais tout homme est capable de se transcender lorsqu'il sent sa vie en danger.

Ils se joignirent au combat à l'instant, l'équilibre pencha rapidement en faveur des membres de l'ordre, sorciers aguerris d'une grande puissance.

Ils ne remarquèrent cependant pas l'apparition de trois sorciers de plus. Les autres mangemorts fuyaient, créant ainsi une diversion parfaite. Les cinq sorciers ne cherchèrent même pas à les suivre, persuadés d'en avoir fini avec le combat.

- Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils m'auront ! Déclara Xenophilius avec un grand sourire rêveur, digne de sa fille.

Sirius allait répondre quand une lumière verte jaillie, touchant le sorcier blond en plein torse. Les yeux ouverts d'étonnement, le père de Luna Lovegood s'effondra sans un cri.

C'est à cet instant que les mangemorts reprirent tous part au combat. A huit contre quatre, rien n'allait être aisé. Ils avaient commis une erreur, ils avaient tourné le dos aux mangemorts, les avaient laissé fuir et risquaient de le payer très cher.

Bientôt, un sort toucha Severus Snape, dans le dos, alors que ce dernier allait toucher sol, Sirius le rattrapa et sonna l'ordre de retraite. Remus et Tonks suivirent, ils n'avaient rien. Ils ne purent même pas attraper le corps du mort. L'heure n'était pas à la célébration, à la protection et au respect envers les morts, mais à la survie.

Ils se réfugièrent à Square Grimmaurd, lieu le plus sûr pour eux. Narcissa faillit perdre tout contrôle lorsqu'elle découvrit son ami dans cet état, mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité.

- Narcissa ! Ne perds pas de temps, appelle l'infirmière.

Sirius tenait Severus, qui venait de perdre connaissance. Profitant de ces quelques instants de battement, il s'empressa de lancer le sort qu'il avait enseigné au sixième année quelques jours plus tôt. Au moins, l'état du maître de potions ne s'aggraverait pas. Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Remus allèrent préparer au plus vite un lit dans leur infirmerie qui risquait décidément de beaucoup servir.

Quelques temps plus tard, un patronus en forme de chien entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y appris l'état des faits.

Il ne s'accorda même pas une minute de réflexion, chose rare chez lui, et parti au chevet du professeur de potion. Ce dernier allait très mal, son pronostic vital était engagé. Il se vidait inexorablement de son sang, le sortilège d'exorcisum malus lancé dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'abri par Sirius, lui avait cependant peut être bien sauvé la vie. Pomfresh les rejoignit presque aussitôt.

- Nous devrions l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

- Pompom, nous ne pouvons pas, les mangemorts… ajouta Dumbledore.

- A Poudlard alors !

- Mieux vaut le soigner ici, nous le transporterons à Poudlard ensuite.

L'infirmière semblait en effet avoir perdu son calme légendaire face aux blessures. Severus était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait, toujours là pour l'aider en lui fournissant, gratuitement, toutes les potions dont elle avait besoin. Et puis, c'était son collègue.

- Vous avez prévenu les autres Albus ?

- Je préfère veiller sur Severus, inutile de les inquiéter en plus du deuil que nous allons connaître. Je les verrais demain.

L'infirmière ne rajouta rien. Sirius fut mis à la porte car il n'arrêtait pas de remuer, de leur poser des questions. Albus, très inquiet, ne nota même pas que ce comportement pouvait sembler étrange de la part de quelqu'un qui disait détester l'homme blessé.

La vieux directeur qui paraissait en ces heures plus âgé que jamais passa la nuit au chevet du maître de potions.

Lorsque l'aube se leva et filtra à travers les rideaux clairs de l'infirmerie de l'ordre du phénix, il se rappela qu'une jeune orpheline devait à cet instant rire avec ses amis, inconsciente de sa nouvelle situation. Lorsque Sirius déboula dans la pièce, le journal à la main, il se rendit compte qu'elle risquait d'apprendre la mort de son père par la gazette. Il se leva, prêt à partir.

- Professeur ! Où allez-vous ?

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard mon ami.

- Mais Severus !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pompom est là et elle m'a juré que s'il passait la nuit, il serait hors de danger.

- S'il se réveille et que vous n'êtes pas là…

- Restez. Vous lui raconterez. Mais une jeune fille se trouve à Poudlard et je pense que personne ne devrait apprendre la mort d'un proche par les journaux.

Sirius hocha la tête. La photo de la gazette montrait de plus, sans aucune pudeur, une photo du corps, ils avaient dû être rapides. Remus et Tonks étaient allés chercher le corps moins d'une heure après la bataille, avec un maximum de précaution. Ils auraient voulu y aller aussitôt, mais Narcissa le leur avait interdit, craignant que les mangemorts n'attendent que cela. Il s'assit à côté du lit de son ennemi de toujours et commença une longue attente.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore demandait à Luna de le suivre, ils furent rejoints par Blaise Zabini qui attrapa la main de sa petite amie et se rendirent dans le bureau du vieil homme, sans un mot. L'adolescent ne dit rien de la situation à la jeune fille, se contentant de lui signaler sa présence, de lui montrer qu'il serait à ses côtés.

En les voyant ainsi, Albus Dumbledore ne put que ressentir une grande colère devant cette guerre qui brisait tant d'innocents.

_A suivre_

* * *

Et voilà, la guerre a rattrapé nos chers héros. L'ambiance va un peu changer dans les chapitres suivants. Luna se retrouve, après tout, orpheline.

Je sais, je suis méchante avec Severus, mais je trouve que c'est le personnage type qu'il faut torturer un peu.

L'histoire prend doucement son envol, je vous promets bien des rebondissements, indices et réponses pour les chapitres suivants.

Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt (environ deux mois) pour un nouveau chapitre.

Ps : Pour suivre l'évolution des chapitres, rendez-vous sur mon profil.


End file.
